Daughter of Dark Magic and Pure Blood
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Sequel to DODM. Starting her 7th year is a breeze, it's the life after Hogwarts that Cadence worries about especially as her Father grows stronger. As the fight against him gets deadlier Cadence learns to defy the reputation given to her by the public.
1. Head Aches

Every time I feel the slightest tingle of a head ache coming on I begin to fear, my body shakes, and I loose any appetite that

_Every time I feel the slightest tingle of a head ache coming on I begin to fear, my body shakes, and I loose any appetite that I once had. These head aches have been coming and going since the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts, when I was cursed with the Connecto Anima curse. They are not strange, and I know why they come. They come when my Father, Lord Voldemort, is trying to use the connection that he created between our souls by cursing me. The head aches are a way of my body warning me that it is trying to be invaded, and to let me know that it is fighting hard to keep the invasion from happening. Sometimes the head aches get so bad I think my head is going to burst open and my brains will come pouring out with mixed thoughts of mine and my Father's. It is the least to say that it is not an enjoyable experience. I take advantage of these head aches though, as it is probably wise too. They are what warns me to coming danger from my Father, and to the possibility that he may show up wherever I am at the time of the head ache. _

_The Connecto Anima curse is a curious and difficult spell, so difficult that not even Lord Voldemort could perform it correctly. My soul is not completely bound to his—if it were I would sense, feel and hear his emotions, thoughts, and worries and vice versa. Because the spell was not complete my Father can attempt to connect with me, but only sometimes he succeeds, usually in my sleep when I am the most defenseless. I suppose the best way to explain the Connecto Anima curse is to compare it to Legilimency; Connecto Anima allows my Father to be inside my head, like Legilimency, but unlike Legilimency I am also in my Father's head. My head aches can be compared to Occlumency, I suppose, because they are what helps fight off my Father and prevents him from entering my head. _

_The most frightening aspect of the Connecto Anima curse is the life and death factor. If my Father had performed the curse completely, to its full power, he'd be able to live as long as I did. Even if he was murdered, because the curse connects his soul to mine, his soul would remain with mine until I also died and my soul moved on. It is one of the most frightening factors of the Connecto Anima curse. To think, if Voldemort had gotten it right, he could die and then remain here on Earth, living even longer…well it is frightening, for me and every person who calls themselves witch or wizard. _


	2. Red

I was seeing red

I was seeing red. I squinted in pain as flashes of light blinked in front of me and my head spun. That was a hard hit to take. I shook my head and tried to get up, trying not to look at the blood that was pooling on the floor from my split lip. My attacker grabbed my arm and threw me against the bedroom wall violently. I felt a bone in my arm crack as I landed on it on the hard wood floor and I screamed with pain and fury.

How the hell had I gotten myself into this situation? Apparently today had been a very bad day to come to my Grandfather's old home and collect my things. It had been an even worse choice to come alone. I was stupid for thinking that I could handle anything or anyone by myself if there was danger. Which there was.

The Death Eater who had been watching the house grabbed my arms and lifted me up off the ground. He pinned me to the wall, bloody, bruised and broken and glared at me with haunting grey eyes.

"And you call yourself the daughter of the Dark Lord?" he hissed.

I said nothing as my head rolled across my shoulders. He shook me against the wall.

"You can't even take a punch," he dropped me to the floor and began to walk away slowly towards the other corner of the room where is wand laid. "I'll give you credit for disarming me, but after that you've got nothing. Weren't you supposed to be trained by Gabriel Quintin? You tarnish his reputation, princess."

"I think I tarnished is reputation when I killed him," I said lifting my head. The Death Eater stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, so you do have enough energy to speak," he said. "Then you still have energy to fight."

He grabbed his wand and flicked it at me. I felt the familiar pain of the Cruciatus Curse shot through my body and I could do nothing but scream and wither on the floor. I felt like my bones were being crushed, and my blood boiled. In the distance, beyond my screams, I could hear the Death Eater laughing, but his laughs began to fade as my ears rung and my screams echoed through the house.

As quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. He left his wand hand drop by his side as he approached me, jeering from behind his mask.

"Cowards where masks," I said rolling slowly on my side. I wiped my blood lip on my arm and took a long slow breath. There was a sharp pain in my side as I breathed; no doubt I had a few broken ribs.

The Death Eater came to me and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back to look up at him.

"You dare to call me a coward?" he said with his wand pressed against my throat. "Cowards run from what they fear, I face it."

"Then face the fear of someone seeing your face!" I reached up and tore the hood off of his head, knocking the mask from his face. It disappeared in a wave of black smoke, and revealed the pale white face of an ugly man with a scar under his eye on the left side of his face down to his lip. His eyes were dark grey, frightening and watery.

He threw me back against the wall and yelled with frustration.

"I think we've had our fun today, princess."

"Stop calling me that," I said kicking his wand hand with my booted foot and then thrusting my foot into his groin. He bent forward holding himself with a moan of pain. I kicked his kneecap forcefully and he fell to his knees in front of me. With the same foot I knocked him over the head to the ground and the kicked his face continuously until I was sure he was unconscious.

I jumped up, holding my broken arm gingerly, and made my way to the closet of my old bedroom, where he had sunk up on me and disarmed me. I snatched up my wand and waved it around the closet. All of the clothes disappeared with a blink of my eye. I went back to the bedroom and opened the dresser, looking to see if there was anything I needed. I found nothing and trotted out of the room slowly with an annoyed expression.

Daisy was downstairs in the kitchen, looking terrified.

"Daisy," I whispered. She was shaking a little. "Go to Sirius's house, I want you to stay there with us now."

"Yes Miss," she said. I touched her little arm gently.

"It's okay," I said. "The house will be fine here. I wrote to Dumbledore yesterday to see if he could put some spells on it to protect it."

"Miss your arm!" Daisy said looking at my broken arm with wider eyes then she already had.

"It's fine."

"I can fix it," said Daisy. I looked at her surprised as she snapped her fingers. The pain melted away from my arm and I gasped.

"Daisy, that's amazing."

"Thank you Miss."

"Thank you," I said smiling at her. "Now you get over to Sirius's. Tell him I'll be along in a little."

"You sure you'll be fine alone?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Go on."

She nodded and disappeared with another snap of her fingers and a loud crack. I looked around the rest of the house for a few minutes before going to the fire and throwing some Floo Powder onto the red flames. The fire roared and turned to green flames, and I stepped in as they licked me with a warm tingling sensation.

"Number 77 Carrington Square!"

The flames roared up around me again and I felt my body spinning. Perhaps traveling by Floo Powder was a bad choice when my body was still bleeding red and bruised. I lost my balance and fell out of the fireplace in Sirius's flat, knocking over a vase of red poppies that had been on the table near by.

Sirius heard the crash and came dashing into the room quickly.

"Cadence! You damned fool!" he shouted jumping over the couch and kneeling next to me. He waved his wand and the glass, flowers and water disappeared. He helped me up slowly and looked at me with concerned eyes. I smiled at him and sighed a little.

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me," he said leading me towards the bathroom that was on the first floor of his flat. He sat me down on the toil and knelt in front of me with a first aid kit. I felt a little foolish sitting in front of my boyfriend as he cared for my cuts and bruises. "I told you I would go with you tomorrow."

"I didn't want to wait. I'm tried of wearing your clothes, and my winter clothes. It's hot in this flat, Sirius!"

"Then you could have gone to the store."

"Why go to the store when I have more then enough clothes at the house?"

"Because the house is being watched by Death Eaters who would be more then happy to kill you."

"Ouch!" I said pulling my leg away from him and the wet clothe with rubbing alcohol on it. "You don't have to clean those!"

"Shut up and come here," he said grabbing my leg and continuing to clean the cuts. "You can take a beating from a Death Eater, but you can't handle having some cuts cleaned?"

"Shut up," I snapped.

"How'd you get out of there?" he whispered softly finishing the cuts from the broken glass on my legs.

"I kicked him unconscious."

"Good," Sirius said sitting up higher and looking at the bruises on my arm from where the Death Eater had grabbed me. He leaned forward and kissed them slowly. His lips felt so good on my skin, I wished he'd kiss me forever. "I was so worried about you when I got home from the grocery store."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I thought he had found you," he said looking me in the eye. "Daisy showed up just after I got in. Your clothes are all over the bedroom."

"Sorry, I just sent them here," I said. "I didn't send them to the closet."

Sirius touched my lip with the cloth and washed off the dried blood. I watched his eyes as he studied my lips. I could see the deepest love in his dark blue eyes. When he finished washing the blood off me I leaned forward and kissed his lips deeply. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moaned in my mouth a little.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I whispered pulling out of the kiss but staying close to his head. "I should have waited to go with you tomorrow."

"I should have gone with you today," he said in a whisper.

"Miss," said Daisy coming into the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and gasped. "Sorry!"

"No, it's okay Daisy," I said leaning back. Sirius put his hands on my thighs and looked at my house elf. "What's the matter?"

"This just arrived for you."

She came in and held out a letter. It was from my best friend Lily Evans. She was a Muggle born witch; smart, funny, and one of the most talented witches I had ever met at Hogwarts. She had been my first friend, and was one of the few people who knew me for who I really was.

"Thank you," I said taking it from her.

Sirius stood up and so did I. He put away the first aid stuff and I left the bathroom, heading for the stairs to the bedroom. I stopped dead when I entered the room. My clothes were all over the room, covering everything; hanging off the bedposts, the lamps and the desk. I laughed a little as I stepped over a pile of shirts. Sirius came in behind me and picked up a pair of black lace underwear that were hanging off the lamp by the door.

"I personally like these," he said holding them up for me to see. I looked at him and laughed.

"I don't' think they'll look that good on you," I joked.

He dropped them and glared at me, then jumped over the clothes and tackled me onto the clothing covered bed. He kissed my neck as I laughed.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I said slipping out of his grasp and standing up. I waved my wand and all the clothing disappeared, reappearing in the closet this time.

"You know? How about, you love me too?"

I smiled at him.

"You know I do."

I put the letter on the desk on top of a pile of news paper clippings and other letters that I had yet to respond to. I was really bad at keeping up with my mail. I paused and looked at the newest news clipping from the day before. In bold block letters the headline read: "HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED JR.: DOES YOU-KNOW-WHO HAVE AN UNKNOWN CHILD?"

I frowned deeply at the little article. Ever since the last day of term, in June, news articles had been flying around the Wizarding world regarding the rumor, and curious idea, that Lord Voldemort might have a child. It was an annoying headline that always appeared in one of the last pages of the paper, or magazine, with a small few paragraphs.

It was even more annoying because I knew it wasn't a rumor at all. I _was_ You-Know-Who's child, and I was definitely not unknown to him. It bothered me that somehow Severus Snape had learned of my relation to the Dark Lord and blabbed it all over the school, spreading the rumor to begin with. For the sake of my reputation, I of course denied the rumor. To everyone except Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans, I was Cadence Coleman—daughter of Candice Coleman, ex-Death Eater, and unknowing Death Eater Father. So I suppose my parentage was not the best, and set me up to be the number one candidate to fit the rumored child of Voldemort, but I would deny it to anyone and everyone. I was not going to be labeled as a Death Eater because my Father was the leader of them. I was not going to be characterized as a lover of Dark Arts and Magic when I hated all such things. I was not going to let anyone think that I was remotely interested in become a Death Eater because I wasn't. I wanted to destroy my Father and his whole Cause.

"What's the matter?" Sirius's voice brought me back to reality.

I blinked and looked back to the bed, my eyes catching my appearance in the mirror across the room.

"Nothing," I said then looked back at the mirror.

I was horribly pale, with dark circles around my eyes. My curly brown hair was falling down to my shoulders from the recent cut, and my green eyes were looking more exhausted then ever. I thought I looked ill; probably from lack of sleep.

"You don't look like nothing's wrong."

I looked at him.

"I look horrible."

"That's what's bugging you?" he said sitting up on the bed. "How you look?"

"Yes," I said moving to the bed and sitting next to him. "I look like the living dead. I'm so pale and tired looking."

"You haven't been sleeping well," he shrugged. "That's not your fault."

"Well I hate it," I sighed and looked down at my lap. Sirius leaned closer to me and kissed my ear before whispering:

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up," I said pushing him away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of him as he laid down. We lay there wrapped around each other for awhile. Demetrius, my cat, jumped up onto the bed and laid down on the pillow near our heads.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to go back to that house again?"

"Yea," Sirius said brushing my hair with his fingers. "Once Dumbledore puts those protective spells on it I don't see why you wouldn't be able to use it."

"Well, that's what's been bugging me. Why didn't Dumbledore or my Grandfather put spells on the house last summer when I came here? That seems a little reckless, doesn't it?"

"They probably didn't think anything of it because Voldemort didn't know about you," he said. "And your Grandfather was there to protect you."

I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said. "It just would be a shame to waist that house. I'd love to live in it after Hogwarts."

"You don't like the flat?"

"No," I said looking up at him. "It's not that I don't like it. I just want a house…not a flat."

"Why would you want a house? That's so much space."

I smiled a little and rested my head back on his chest.

"I like having space."

He nodded slowly and rubbed my back.

"Alright," he said smiling. "You know you could sell it, like the house in Whales and France, then it wouldn't be a waste. Someone else would be getting good use out of it."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I guess I can look into that."

Sirius nodded.

"We can worry about that tomorrow."

"I'll worry about it tomorrow."

"Right," Sirius said kissing my head. "You'll worry about it tomorrow."

I smiled a little and kissed his chin.

"I love you Sirius Black."


	3. Obsessed

From far away I could feel someone rocking my body, pushing against my shoulder softly

From far away I could feel someone rocking my body, pushing against my shoulder softly. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at Sirius's handsome face. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Dumbledore is here," he said. "You should get up."

"Oh," I sighed sitting up. "When'd he get here?"

"Just now," Sirius said.

I nodded.

"Give me a second to get dressed."

"Alright," Sirius said as he walked to the door. He closed it tightly behind him and left me alone to put some pants on.

When I arrived downstairs in the flat's living room I found Sirius and Albus Dumbledore sitting across from each other in an awkward silence. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was wearing dark green robes today that flowed all the way to the floor. His white beard went down to his chest, and his half moon glasses were perched on the tip of his crooked nose.

"Hello Professor," I said entering the room and sitting down in an arm chair.

"Good morning Cadence," he said with a bright smile. His twinkling blue eyes were looking directly at me with a tint of happiness in them. "It's good to see that you're well."

"Yea, I'm holding up."

"Sirius was just telling me about what happened yesterday morning."

I frowned and looked at Sirius with a sharp glare.

"He asked me about it," said quickly to defend himself.

I looked back at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know I went to the house yesterday?"

"I have people watching the house too, Cadence," he said with a small smile. "I was a little disappointed to hear that you went there alone when you knew very well that the house was being watched by Death Eaters."

Cadence sighed and frowned at the Headmaster.

"I thought I could handle it," she whispered.

Dumbledore nodded his head once.

"I have no doubt that you did handle it," he said motioning to her. "As you are still in one piece I'm sure you were fine, but Cadence you should be more cautious."

I nodded my head to appease him.

"I wanted to speak to you about the house," I said.

"What about it?"

"Did you put any spells up on it?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "But unfortunately the Death Eaters and your Father have been able to work through them. I can't use a Secret Keeper spell because your Father already knows where the house is, and even then that spell isn't always reliable."

"What is the Secret Keeper spell?" I asked curiously.

"It's protects a place from being found by anyone, and if you wish to find it the Secret Keeper has to tell you. He or she is the only person who knows the location and can give it away."

I nodded my head slowly.

"People can give into anything if given the right motivation," Sirius said softly. "If someone wanted to know the location of a secret place where their enemy was hiding, he'd only have to torture their secret keeper to get it out of them. It's not a very foolproof spell."

I frowned a little and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Okay, but there have to be other spells?"

"Yes, which have not helped because your Father, and many of his Death Eaters, already know the location of the house."

"I was thinking," I said slowly as I crossed my legs. "Well…of selling the house."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the idea for a few moments.

"I don't know if you'll be able to at this time," he said. "With Death Eaters watching it so closely, it would be difficult to sell it like you sold the others."

"Then I should just let it sit there?"

"For now, I think that's best," Dumbledore said with a nod.

I frowned a little and nodded in understanding. Dumbledore stood up and fixed his longs sleeves. Dumbledore seemed to noticed that I was troubled and he sat back down slowly, eyeing me with that sparkling blue stare. He made me feel see through, and I knew that as he looked at me he was reading my thoughts with Legilimency. I had learned to block people from invading my mind using Occlumency, but I could never block Albus Dumbledore.

"What is troubling you, Cadence?" he asked softly.

I smiled a little.

"As if you don't already know," I said.

Dumbledore smiled too and looked at me over his glasses.

"It's a good idea."

"I think we can make it work."

"What's a good idea?" Sirius asked. I looked at Sirius and kept a straight face. Dumbledore had asked me not to discuss my 'good idea' with anyone—even Sirius.

"Cadence asked me a few weeks after school got out about putting together an organization to help fight against Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "I asked her not to speak to anyone about it, Sirius."

I looked back at Dumbledore.

"Does that you mean you think we've found a way to start it?"

Dumbledore smiled a little and I couldn't help but feel my heart lift. I hadn't told anyone except for Dumbledore about my idea to start an organization to fight against Voldemort, because to be honest the Ministry wasn't cutting it. The people of the Wizarding World had to start coming to together to help fight the Dark Lord and his masses of power. The issues was you couldn't trust anyone, even your closest friends and it would be difficult to start an organization with out Voldemort or the Ministry finding out. Dumbledore had been very clear that if such an organization were to be created it would have to work in complete secret from the Ministry. If anyone at the Ministry knew about it they might assume that the organization was working against them, possibly helping Voldemort. Dumbledore said it best when he describe that the organization would have to protect the Ministry from itself and Voldemort.

I had come up with the idea shortly after school had ended in June. I was so bothered by my Father's increased movements and the violence that was striking the Wizarding World that I felt I had to act. I had to do something to help stop him—this is how I was going to help. I was going to form an organization that would fight Death Eaters before they could hurt more innocent people. Slowly we would destroy Voldemort's layers of followers. I wasn't quite sure how I could put something so massive and important together so I went to the one person that I knew I could trust—Albus Dumbledore.

"I think it's a possibility," said Dumbledore slowly. He put his finger tips together and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"An organization to stop Voldemort?" Sirius said slowly. "What about the Ministry?"

"We can't trust them to help protect us anymore," I said. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. The organization would hunt down Death Eaters and stop them before they hurt anyone else."

"When you say stop them, do you mean kill them?" Sirius asked looking me in the eyes. I frowned slightly. I wanted to say yes. My rage and loathing of my Father made me want to kill any person who followed him—and eventually I wanted to kill him. Destroy him for destroy my life and so many others'.

"No," I forced myself to say. "Send them to Azkaban." I slid a glance at Dumbledore. I had told him about wanting to murder those who had hurt so many, but Dumbledore was right—as usual—killing didn't solve anything. In my heart I knew that putting Death Eaters in Azkaban was risky. What if the Dementors, who were influenced by Voldemort as it was, allowed the charged Death Eaters to escape? No one could come back from the dead. In my head that was the logical reason behind killing the Death Eaters—they wouldn't come back to cause more problems. Their violence and hatred for muggle born witches and wizards would die with them.

I frowned as I thought about all of this. It was something that Dumbledore and I had argued about. I had come to realize that it was the training in me that made me feel so strongly about killing the Death Eaters. I had been kidnapped by a Death Eater, Gabriel Quintin, and trained by him for about five months in my sixth year. The experience had changed me greatly—when I returned to what had once been my normal life I didn't feel normal. I had been trained to kill and hurt people (like Death Eaters) and I knew how to do it efficiently and with out a wand. Everyone had encouraged me that I could control it—if I knew how to kill someone I knew how to let them live. But sometimes, deep inside me, I felt a monster rise wanting to hurt those who hurt others. I often wondered if killing a bad person for the right reason still made it bad…

Sirius was eyeing me with raised eyebrows. He knew the frustration and battle that I fought within myself every day. It was hard on a person mentally and emotionally to be caught in my position—the daughter of evil but a fighter of good. He knew that I thought we had to fight fire with fire…but he didn't agree with it. It seemed a lot of people didn't.

"I know that Cadence doesn't agree with that," said Dumbledore. "Even though she has given in and said that's what well do."

Sirius nodded.

"Where would you get people?"

"We'd start with those who we know we can trust," said Dumbledore. "Family and close friends. We must be careful though—forming a group like this is incredibly dangerous. If the wrong people find out Voldemort could very destroy us before we even get started."

"What about the Ministry?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"What the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them," he said.

Sirius nodded.

"When do you think we can meet?" I asked anxiously.

"I think within the next couple of weeks. Let me take care of some business, see who I can talk to and then we discuss meeting."

I gave the Headmaster an impatient nod. I wanted to start fighting now. Dumbledore seemed to read my mind and knew what I was thinking.

"Cadence, I have to remind you that firstly, you are underage still, and secondly you have a year to complete at Hogwarts. Starting to fight now would seem irrational."

"What does my age have to do with it?"

"You're not legally allowed to perform magic. You can only perform it in school."

"I've performed it before," I said slowly. "Outside of school."

"Using your telepathic powers doesn't count," whispered Dumbledore. "The Ministry has no way of tracking those…but anything you do with a wand they'll know about until you turn seventeen and the tracking spell is lifted."

I frowned deeply and rolled my eyes a little. Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter had all already turned seventeen. I still had a few months to go until September and my birthday.

"I don't know if it's wise that we allow underage wizards into this organization."

"I'm the one who came up with the idea!"

"And in a year's time, when you're done with school, I'll be more then happy you allow you to join."

I frowned deeply and glared at Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he was stealing the only thing I was living for from me. I wanted to fight my Father—I needed to fight him. I couldn't sit around Sirius's flat pretending to be happy and alive. I was dying inside as my Father grew stronger.

"It will be fine, Cadence," said Dumbledore standing up. "Now, if you will both excuse me, I have other business to attend to while I'm here in London," he said heading for the door. Sirius stood up and walked him out. I was too angry with the old man to move.

"Thank you for coming by," Sirius said opening the door for him.

"Of course," he smiled. "It was good to see both of you. I will see you on the first."

"Good bye Professor," said Sirius.

Dumbledore waved and left the apartment, heading for the busy streets of London. I stood up and looked up at Sirius with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It'll be fine Cadence," Sirius said seeing that I was perturbed. "How much could you do now, while you're still in school anyways?"

"I could fight. I'm trained well enough to kill—I can fight now!"

"That's not your place."

"I seriously doubt that."

Sirius sighed and came to me, holding my arms in his hands. His skin was warm on mine and he rubbed his fingers up and down my skin softly. It tickled and I wished he'd stop because he was rubbing the anger and annoyance form my body. I wanted to stay mad at Dumbledore.

"We can fight when it's our time to," he whispered leaning forward and pressing his lips to my forehead. "Until then we can train, study and practice so we are better equipped to help the fight."

I sighed, he was right.

"He got me so excited about doing this, and now he's not letting me."

"He has good reason."

"I don't care if they're good," I whispered. "I can come up with better reasons as to why I should be fighting."

"Just because you're trained well and have a personal vendetta doesn't give you better reasons. You won't do anyone good going around half cocked."

"I'm not half cocked."

"You're making me half cocked," Sirius grinned as he leaned in and stole a kiss from my shocked lips. He always joked that he liked me when I was angry. He thought that I looked sexier.

"You're such a man," I said pushing him away. He grabbed my hands and pulled me tight against him, knowing full well that I could break his wrist and be free of his grasp in a second—he had seen me do it to Severus Snape on the last day of term. But the truth was I didn't want to be out of his arms. It was the only place where I felt safe, and he was the only person that made me feel completely safe and secure. He was the only person I felt I could trust completely.

"I'm a man who loves you," he whispered seriously.

"I know," I said looking up at him. "I love you too."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure," I said as he took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "But only if there's coffee."

Sirius nodded and pointed to the coffee maker. He had already made a pot of coffee for me. The old American habit had not died in me; instead of drinking tea in the morning, like Sirius liked to do, I drank black coffee. No sugar, no cream—straight up black and dark. No need to sugar coat one of the best parts of the day. Although, after Dumbledore's visit maybe I could have used a little sweetening.

Sirius poured me a mug of coffee and handed it to me. I thanked him and retrieved the milk and juice from the fridge, heading for the table. He brought the spoons, glasses, and box of cereal. We sat down to breakfast and enjoyed the small meal together.

"Where's Daisy?"

"Went to Diagon Alley to get some groceries," Sirius whispered. I nodded slowly.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"I didn't realize we had an agenda," he said back.

"Okay, fine, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Having lots of sex with you."

"Very funny," I said back putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

As we laughed the buzzer sounded, announcing that we had a visitor. I raised my eyebrows at Sirius, who was looking a little confused also. "Who are we expecting?"

"No one," Sirius said standing up. I watched him walk out of the kitchen and pick up his wand off the corner table as he did. I rolled my eyes and stood up to follow him.

"Sirius I don't think that's necessary—Death Eater's don't usually use doors."

Sirius ignored my smart ass comment and held his wand firmly in front of him, ready to strike the person behind the door if they were threatening. He opened the door slowly and Lily Evans jumped in her place.

"No don't!" she yelled.

Sirius dropped his wand to his side and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lily!" I said shocked to see my best friend standing in front of the apartment door. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

I frowned slightly and guilt washed over me.

"I did…I just haven't read it yet."

"Oh," Lily said. "It's not a big deal. Sirius, what are you doing?" She asked referring to how he had greeted her.

"Just being cautious."

Lily nodded.

"Good for you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore wished me to speak to you both."

"About what? He was just here," I said welcoming her in.

"Did James come with you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he's coming," Lily said. "He wanted to make sure we weren't followed."

I nodded.

"Alright," I said slowly. "Why were you guys coming out here though, if you're so worried about being followed you probably shouldn't have come."

"I told you, Dumbledore wanted us to speak with you."

"About what?" I asked as Lily took off her coat and hung it on Sirius's coat stand. James came into the flat that moment and Sirius quickly closed the door, clapping his best friend's back in greeting.

"Hey Padfoot," said James patting Sirius's back in return. "How you holding up?"

"Just fine," Sirius said tucking his wand away. "Let's go sit in the kitchen. Cadence and I were just having breakfast."

I walked into the kitchen and offered coffee to Lily and James. James declined, but Lily said she'd love a cup. I was surprised to see James pull out a chair for Lily as I poured her a mug of coffee. I handed it to her and took my seat next to Sirius.

I eyed the couple across the table from me and smiled a little. They looked cute together; and what was even cuter was how Lily had hated James up until about seven months ago. They still weren't officially dating but Sirius and I had said it would only be a matter of time. I thought it would be too perfect if James and Lily ended up together because Lily was my best friend and James was Sirius's. The four of us were close as it was, and no matter what we always would be I thought.

"Dumbledore wanted to meet with James and I last week," said Lily. "We went out to Hogwarts to meet him. He said that he was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" I asked surprised. Lily nodded. I knew where this was going immediately. Dumbledore wanted my friends to talk to me about how I've been focusing my mind on my Father. I didn't like how all of sudden this was becoming an issue. No one was worried about the way I thought yesterday—why today?

"Well, he just wanted us to talk to you about this organization idea you have," Lily said slowly.

"I think it's a bloody brilliant idea," James said.

"_So do I_," Lily said quickly giving him a soft glare. "We're just worried that you might be going into it with the wrong idea…Cadence, Dumbledore isn't going to form a group of killers who kill killers."

"That's not what it's about."

"Dumbledore's afraid that that's what you might be thinking."

"Then why doesn't he talk to me about it?" I snapped.

"Because he said he tried," she said sadly.

"Yes, and I agreed that we could take Death Eaters to Azkaban," I said leaning on the table. "Look, the whole point of forming this group is to stop Voldemort. Honestly, I don't really care how it's done as long as it gets done. I just can't sit around and do nothing anymore."

Lily was frowning slightly.

"I understand that, Cadence," she said. "But you need to not obsess with it."

"Who says I'm obsessing?"

"You haven't answered any of my letters," Lily said.

"Dumbledore said you keep pushing this organization," said James.

"You have news clipping of any article related to Voldemort on your desk," whispered Sirius. Cadence turned a glare to him and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked out at her friends, and boyfriend and sighed.

"I'm not obsessing."

"We just don't want you to get hurt."

"Go around half cocked you mean," I said looking at Sirius with a sharper glare.

"We wouldn't be good friends if we didn't tell how we were concerned," Lily said.

"We love you Cadence," Sirius said stroking my cheek. "We don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," I whispered standing up and taking my coffee mug in my hand. I walked with it out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom, where I sat down at the desk and looked at the letters I hadn't answered and the news clippings. I put my mug down and sifted through the papers. I threw the letters into a pile on the floor and looked over the news articles. All of them were about me, and my assumed existence, or my Father, another murder, and another disappearance. I sighed and put the papers back on the desk and leaned back in my chair, Lily, James, and Sirius's words echoing in my head. Was I obsessing and running around half cocked?


	4. Fresh Air

I promised Sirius after the incident in my Grandfather's house that I wouldn't go out of the apartment alone anymore—which I hated. I felt like I was under house arrest stuck in the small flat with nothing to do. Sirius tried to make me relax and said he was in the same situation. He was stuck in the house doing nothing too. I had argued with him though, at least he could go out and not have to watch his back or have a babysitter. I took to staying in the bedroom during most of the days through the end of July and into August, practicing my telepathic powers and conjuring things. I didn't want Sirius to see me practicing, I thought he might worry that I was getting ready to run around half cocked.

I don't know how he could be stuck up in the house all day too. He was such an outgoing free spirit—and he craved to be in the center of action. I didn't really understand how he could tell me that I was running around half cocked, and that's how I had gotten attacked, when he was usually one to do the same. By mid-August it was clear that he was getting a little edgy from being cooped up too. It made me feel a little better about the situation.

"Sirius," I said to him one morning while I flipped pancakes in the pan. He looked up at me from the paper he was reading at the table.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out today?" I asked.

Sirius's eyes flashed with excitement for a moment and then he shook his head.

"We shouldn't take the risk."

I sighed. Was he losing his outgoing touch because of me? When I looked at him I could see that fear in his eyes that I had only seen a few times before. It was the fear that shined when he thought he might lose me. I flipped the pancakes onto a plate and took them over to him at the table.

"Sirius," I said sitting down and taking his hand. He looked at me. "I don't want you to change because you're afraid of losing me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're just as tired as I am of being kept up in this flat," I said seriously. "I know you want to get out and get some fresh air. Sirius…I'm afraid you're losing your spark…the spark that I fell in love with."

"Are you saying that you're falling out of love with me?" he asked suddenly very worried, and that fear shining brighter in his eyes. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"No," I said sternly. "No. I could never."

I leaned forward and kissed him, that way if he couldn't believe my words he could believe my lips.

"I just don't want you to change because you're afraid you're going to lose me."

Sirius nodded.

"I don't think we should go parading around when Voldemort and his Death Eaters are looking for you. It'd be reckless."

"You like doing reckless and risky things."

"Not when it comes to your life," he said rubbing my cheek with his fingers. "Cadence," he said my name slowly as if he had a confession to make. "When you were taken by Gabriel I thought I was done—I thought if you didn't come back that I'd die. My life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't have you."

"We're not living," I said squeezing his hand. "What we're doing is nothing!"

"I know," he sighed. "I know. I'm going crazy pent up here too, but I'm not going to put your life at risk. I can't lose you."

I smiled a little.

"You're not going to."

"Once we get to Hogwarts we'll be able to walk around and not look over our shoulders."

"Sirius, I'm going to have to look over my shoulder the rest of my life—at least until Voldemort is destroyed. I might as well start now."

Sirius sighed. I could see the desire in his eyes. I was tempting him and he was getting ready to give in…I just had to push him a little farther.

"Our letters came for school, we can go get our things from Diagon Alley," I was practically begging him. "We can ask James, Lily, Peter and Remus to come with us."

"Alright," he finally gave in. "Let's go over to the Potter's today and talk with James."

"Good," I said turning and pulling a plate of pancakes towards me. I smiled and began to eat. Sirius's eyes were on me, watching me closely. I looked at him and pointed my fork at his plate of food. "You're not eating."

"I'm only hungry for one thing," he grinned a devilish smile and touched my ear. I pushed his hand away playfully and tried to glare at him instead of smile. But he could see my playfulness and smile. He stood up and leaned over the table, kissing me deeply and pushing me back in my chair lightly. His body was over mine as his hands touched my arms and my waist. He had a way of seducing me no matter what the situation was.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck softly, tasting the salt of his skin on my tongue. He smiled at me and picked me up out of the kitchen chair, holding me close against his body.

"I thought we were going to the Potter's," I said as he kissed my neck and carried me to the bedroom.

"We will," he said between kisses. I held onto him and smiled. "As soon as we're done."

"You're such a man," I said with a laugh. He stopped for a moment on the stairs and looked at me in his arms.

"What does that mean?"

"You're only thinking about one thing," I said back. He smiled a little. "Not that it's a bad thing." I kissed him deeply and his tongue entered my mouth in return. He continued up the steps carefully and moved into the bedroom.

By one thirty I was dressed and ready to go to the Potter's to see James. I came into the bedroom from the bathroom, putting an earring on and looked at Sirius with a frown. He was still lying in bed, with the sheets over his naked body.

"Sirius!" I snapped. I grabbed the sheets and pulled them off his body. "Get up!"

"You're so cold," he said rolling over away from me.

"Let's go," I said going to the dresser and pulling out some clothes for him. I threw a pair of boxers and pants on him and he grunted. "I'm ready to go see James and you're still naked!"

"It feels good."

"I'm leaving with out you then," I said throwing a shirt at him. I grabbed my sweater and headed for the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind me that way he knew I was serious. I marched down the stairs and headed for the kitchen fireplace.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius said stumbling into the kitchen as he buttoned his pants. His shirt was over his shoulder and his hair tousled around in a mess. I turned and beamed at him. He grabbed me and held me close against him; I placed my hands on his chest and smiled even more.

"You smell good," he said softly.

I rolled my eyes. He lost focus so easily sometimes.

"Put your shirt on," I said brushing his hair with my fingers. "Let's go."

"I have to get my shoes."

I sighed loudly.

"You move too slow. I'm going to go with out you."

"No," he said looking at me sternly. "You're not. You're not leaving his flat by yourself."

"Then move it."

He glared at me with some annoyance and I smirked back up at him. He let go of me and pointed his finger at me as he spoke.

"You're lucky I love you."

I nipped my teeth at his finger and he pulled it back before I could catch it.

"It's not nice to point," I whispered still smiling. Before he could say another word I turned and headed for the fireplace.

"Just hold on a second!" he said dashing out of the kitchen to get his shoes. I smiled and leaned against the fireplace; my elbow on the mantel and my hand in my hair. I placed my hand on my hip and watched for him to come. He raced back in, his shoes on his feet, as he pulled on a leather jacket.

"Alright," he said. "Ready?"

"I've been ready," I said back standing up straight. He grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped into the roaring green flames and smiled at me.

"One twenty four Willow Creek!" he shouted. The fire roared more loudly and I covered my face from the heat. When the fire died down Sirius was no longer standing in it. I grabbed a fistful of powder and stepped forward, casting it into the fire. I did one last check on my body—my wand was in place under my sweater on my back, and in my boot under my pants was a small dagger. I didn't want to go unprepared anywhere anymore…the visit to my Grandfather's house had been too close to death for comfort.

With a deep breath I stepped into the flames and laughed a little. The green fire tickled against my body. I shouted the same address as Sirius had and felt a pull on my body. I was turning fast in the grate, the flames dancing around me. I kept my eyes shut tight so not to get sick. All of sudden I felt myself thrown forward—ash came flying up into my face and coughed, gagging a little.

"Cadence," said Sirius stepping forward and helping me up off the ground.

I thanked him and brushed myself off carefully, looking around the small living room that we had just landed in. It had green carpet and warm cream walls. The furniture was a cream color with a floral pattern on it. I smiled a little at it. It was cozy looking room.

"Hi Cadence," said James coming into the room.

"Hi James," I said with a smile. Two adult followed James into the room and I looked at them with smiling eyes. James looked just like his Father, with dark hair and brown eyes. His Father also wore glasses on the end of his nose. James's Mother was a beautiful looking woman. She had long dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. From her appearance I would not have guessed that she was in her early fifties.

"Hello," she said coming forward holding her hand out to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," I said shaking her hand with a smile. "I'm Cadence."

"Yes, James has told us about you."

"All good things," James's Father said smiling. "It's a pleasure."

I shook his hand and smiled.

"Sirius, I'm a little disappointed that this is the first time you're coming to visit us," said Mrs. Potter wrapping her arm around Sirius's shoulder and leading him into the kitchen. "I thought we'd be seeing you at least once a week."

We all followed her and Sirius into the kitchen where there was tea boiling on the stovetop, and plate of cookies on the counter. We sat down at the table as Mrs. Potter brought over the tea and cookies; James grabbed cups and plates for everyone. I sat down next to Sirius.

"Well, it hasn't been very safe for us to leave the flat," said Sirius slowly taking a cookie and eating it.

"Yes, James has told us about all that," said Mr. Potter. "Are you sure you're safe over there by yourselves?"

"Oh yes, we're fine," Sirius nodded. "We've just been going a little stir crazy staying looked up all the time."

James laughed.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you stayed cooped up for so long."

"It's not my life that's on the line," Sirius said smiling at me. I forced a smile back at him.

"I hardly think you should take responsibility for my life Sirius," I whispered. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"You're not going to get me to stop protecting you, so don't even try."

I rolled my eyes and felt Mrs. Potter's eyes on me. She was smiling and she glanced at her husband for a moment. I looked back at Sirius and felt my heart beat fast. Despite how much it annoyed me that he was trying to protect me and keep me safe, I loved him for it. No one had ever done that for me…and I suppose I didn't know how to respond to someone loving me that way.

My Mother had always told me she loved me, but I found that a little hard to believe when I found out she was a Death Eater. She had posed as something good my whole life, never letting me see or know the real her—not that I would have wanted to know her. I don't know if she moved to America to protect me or herself from my Father, and I don't know if she never told me about her Death Eater past out of fear of me hating her, or to really protect me from it. I just remember feeling empty when I found out what she was and who my Father was. Sirius had filled that emptiness and I felt a little bit more complete.

But he only completed part of me. I still had a gapping hole inside of me that fought constantly between being good and being evil. I know I didn't want to be evil—I hated my Father and I didn't want to have anything to do with him—but I had hurt people; I killed Gabriel; and I used my magic and training in deadly ways…doesn't that make me evil…or as bad as my Father? Despite what everyone told me—that I was good and nothing like my Father—I often wondered if really I was slowly becoming the daughter that he always wanted.

"Cadence?" said Sirius.

I blinked and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, sure," I said slowly looking at James with a smile. "Is Lily going to meet us there?"

"We have to get her on the way," said James. "Remus and Peter are going to meet us there though."

"Oh, okay," I nodded. James and Sirius stood up and pushed their chairs back into the table. Mrs. and Mr. Potter stood also to say good bye to us.

"Thank you for having us," I said to Mrs. Potter as she hugged me. I was little surprised by the notion, but I didn't say anything.

"Anytime dear," she said looking at me with a smile. "Take care of yourself and be safe."

I nodded.

"I will."

"Watch out for Sirius for us," said Mr. Potter shaking my hand. I smiled and nodded.

"I will. I keep him out of trouble."

"Are you kidding?" Sirius said laughing. "You usually get me into it."

"Then I get you right back out," I said back. Mrs. Potter laughed and hugged Sirius telling him she loved him like her own son. I felt my heart lift a little bit. Sirius did have family here. He wasn't as alone as he always made it seem.

"Come back soon," Mrs. Potter said as he headed for the front door. I was a little surprised that we were going to walk to Lily's. I was even more surprised that the Potter's were letting us go _alone_ to Lily's.

"Bye Mom," said James hugging her. "See you in a little bit."

"Be careful, son," said Mr. Potter slapping James on the shoulder and beaming at him. James's clapped his Father on the back in return and kissed his Mother's cheek.

"We'll be safe," he said.

"Good," Mrs. Potter said. I smiled at both of them and thanked them again for having us. Sirius opened the door and ushered me out onto the porch. I looked around the neighborhood and smiled. It was an adorable small neighborhood with the houses close to each other, wooden fences, flowers and bushes.

James joined us on the porch and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Let's go," Sirius said looking around the street as we walked down the path to the sidewalk.

"Why are we walking?" I asked slowly.

"We're in a safe neighborhood," James said.

I looked at him.

"That means nothing," I said back. He frowned a little.

"Lily and I walked to your place and we were fine, we just have to be careful."

"Alright, I can handle being careful…but this seems a little reckless compared to the hardcore protection I've been under the last couple of months." I looked at Sirius as I spoke and he said nothing. "And your parents are okay letting us go out alone?"

"We're of age," James said as Sirius and I followed him down the street towards a Muggle bus stop.

"Cadence, you're out in the fresh air and complaining about it?" Sirius asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I just think it's weird that we're so quick to go outside like this when you and I haven't left the apartment in two months because you didn't want us to go outside."

"You're complaining."

I glared at Sirius.

"Yes," I snapped. "I am. Because I don't like hypocrites."

Sirius said nothing as the bus pulled up. James pulled out some Muggle money and handed it to each of us. We all got on the bus and took seats near the back. I positioned myself in the seat so I could see all around me—out the back window of the bus, the side, and the front. I wasn't going to be caught off guard or snuck up on. Sirius was sitting next to me with an angry look on his face. I didn't say anything to him the whole trip on the bus. We were cutting through London, and on the south side we got out in a small Muggle neighborhood.

"Come on, this way," James said getting off the bus and going down the street towards the left. Sirius and I followed him. The neighborhood was quiet and getting dark. I felt like I was being watched from all the houses—nosey neighbors sticking their heads out to watch the strangers pass by.

When we reached Lily's house I smiled at the sight of it. It was a small cheerful looking home with a white fence, well kept lawn, flower beds, and red shutters. James opened the gate and allowed Sirius and I to pass up the path. When we reached the front door I looked at James as he jumped up the front porch steps behind us.

"Should we be worried about her parents?" I whispered.

James shook his head.

"No, they like me," he said. "They don't mind that Lily is a witch. They're actually really happy about it."

I nodded as he rang the bell. I didn't like that I had asked the question, but I thought it was necessary. I didn't want to deal with grumpy Muggle parents who hated the fact that their daughter was a witch and her weirdo friends were in the house.

A few minutes later the door opened and Lily Evans smiled at us.

"Hey guys," she said opening the door wider and welcoming us into the small house. "Can I take your coats?"

"I think we should keep them on," said Sirius. "The sooner we get moving the better."

"Are you ready, Lily?" James asked kissing her cheek.

"You're treating this like a covert operation," I said to Sirius. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Super secretive and moving fast."

"Perhaps this is a _covert operation_," Sirius said back with a little smirk. I glared at him and turned to Lily.

"You okay?" she asked as she pulled on her cloak.

"I'm fine," I said back.

There was a creak on the steps behind us and we all turned looking up the staircase to see a skinny dark haired girl, a little bit older then Lily, looking down at us. Her eyes were icy and glaring and I felt a chill in my bone. I could see the hate in her eyes and I frowned. So, Lily's parents were excepting of her lifestyle, but her sister was not.

"Oh, hello Petunia," said James politely with a smile.

"Hello," she said coldly. Her look of hate turned to disgust, as if James were a nasty bug that must be crushed for talking to her.

"Relax Petunia," Lily said with her own glare at her sister. "We're leaving now."

"Do Mother and Father know that you're leaving?" Petunia snapped.

"Why do you care?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows. "I thought you'd be happy that I was running off with my friends."

Petunia said nothing and turned, marching back up the stairs.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Shopping," Lily said buttoning the last button on her cloak. "Ready?"

"Yes," I said. "Let's go."

Sirius opened the door and we all filed out onto the street.

"How are we getting to London?" I asked.

"Bus," said James handing me more Muggle money. Lily had her own in her change purse, which didn't surprise me. "Then the metro in the city."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Death Eaters don't use Muggle means of transportation," said James with a small smile. "Could you imagine a Muggle-hating Death Eater squished into the Muggle crammed metro? It would be disastrous…he could kill them all."

"That's what worries me," I said.

We arrived at the metro station without being followed, which seemed to relax Sirius, James and Lily, but it didn't me. I was nervous that who ever was following us was doing a damn good job of not alerting us to the fact. I couldn't explain it, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that we were being followed, and by someone who knew how to do it well.

"Here, Cadence," said James holding out a metro ticket for me. I thanked him as Sirius took my hand. He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile up at him despite how we had been arguing all morning.

We stepped into the tunnel to wait for the metro train to arrive. The tunnel was crowded with Muggles on their lunch breaks; it made me feel a little bit better that we were in such a crowded place, but at the same time it would only take one swift flick of a wand and all these people could be gone. They didn't stand a chance against a powerful, well trained Death Eater.

The train pulled up slowly, roaring in the concrete tunnel, and squealed to a stop in front of us. Once the Muggles exited on the opposite side of the train, the doors before us opened. Some Muggles jumped in front of us to get the best seats on the train, and Sirius clenched my hand as we moved forward onto the train. I looked back behind us as we passed under the train's threshold and a person among the crowd caught my eye.

He was taller then most of the people around him, with dark long brown hair, styled to hang in front of his left eye a little. His eyes were dark, and I recognized them from somewhere. The features of his face were so familiar—like from a dream—and his tanned dark skin looked smooth and tender. He raised a hand and brushed it through his hair as he stopped and leaned against the tunnel wall, watching the train. His suit coat opened and his white button shirt tightened across his muscular chest. The hand brushing his hair out of his face was big and tough looking—I was surprised by how familiar he was, even the details of his body, from so far away.

Suddenly his eyes locked with mine and he stood up straight watching me. His wonderful looking lips turned into a slight smirk and I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked away from his dark stare and followed Sirius down the train. When I looked out the window to where the man had stood he was gone—which frightened me.


	5. In The Alley Behind the Leaky Cauldron

"Hey," said Sirius pinching my arm lightly. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Yea," I whispered looking back out the window. The train was moving now, and I knew that there wasn't anyway that Gabriel Quintin could be following me. First of all, he didn't make the train. The doors had closed just before I looked away from him. There was no way he was on the train. Secondly, he was dead. I had killed him. He had held my hand as I slammed the knife into his stomach. I had walked by his dead body as I ran from the house. I knew he was dead…or was he?

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he whispered.

"I'm just watching our back."

"We're fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am," he said. "I'm watching too."

"Sirius," I said. "I have to be looking over my shoulder. If I'm not paranoid about being followed then something could slip by and we could end up dead."

"I just think you should relax," he said softly. "We're on a Muggle metro. You're not going to find any Death Eaters on here."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I muttered looking back out the window. Sirius leaned forward and kissed my neck softly.

"Relax," he whispered. "We're almost to the Leaky Cauldron."

I nodded to appease him. But once we reached the Leaky Cauldron we'd have to watch our backs even more. We'd finally be in a Wizarding neighborhood, and Death Eaters could lurk anywhere. Suddenly, I was beginning to think that coming out of the flat was a bad idea. Seeing that man on the platform had spooked me and I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed. I shook my head to try and clear it. Even if it were possible for Gabriel to follow us he wouldn't make the mistake of letting me see him.

I bit my finger nervously until the train pulled to a stop. Sirius took my hand and looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered as we walked up the steps towards the fresh air of London. I nodded at him. "I think you've seen something and you're scared."

"No," I whispered quickly. "It's fine. I thought I saw something…but it's nothing."

"What did you see?" he asked. I looked up at him and his dark eyes were very serious

"I thought I saw Gabriel," I said honestly. "But it's just me being paranoid."

Sirius was looking at me with the upmost concern in his eyes.

"He's dead, Cadence."

"I know," I said sharply back at him. "I know Sirius."

Sirius didn't say anything and looked out at the street. Lily and James were already crossing it and I made to follow them. Sirius took my hand as we crossed the street and squeezed it. I didn't say anything and kept walking.

"Where are we meeting Remus and Peter?" asked Lily as we walked down the street heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Florean Fortescue's," said James.

"The ice cream shop?" Sirius asked.

James nodded.

"Oh, I'd love some right now," Lily said.

"I'll buy you some," James said with a beaming smile at her. Lily flushed and squeezed his hand.

Sirius grabbed the door of the Leaky Cauldron and held it open as Lily and James walked in. As I walked past him he caught my arm and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm making today hard," he whispered. "I'm happy we're out of the house though. I just want us to enjoy it."

I forced a smile up at him. He had been making today incredibly hard. All of a sudden he was relaxing too much for my liking. It was like we were switching roles. I was suddenly uptight about our safety and he was just happy to be out and free.

"It's alright," I whispered. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we moved into the dark, quiet pub. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness in the pub, but when they did I saw few people in it. There was a large fire burning in the grate, and candles lit at each of the tables. An old witch and wizard sat at a corner table in silence, staring at each other. I watched them for a moment then moved on to study the bartender, the dark figure at his own table with a hood over his head, and a blonde haired man at the bar, sitting on a stool and sipping his drink.

Lily and James were already at the back of the pub, going through a door to the back closet. I followed as Sirius stopped and spoke with the bartender for a moment. He was letting the old man know that we were just passing through.

I walked into the back room and through the door near the back of it, into the alley behind the pub. Lily and James were leaning against the brick wall with their wands out. James saw me and stood up, tapping his wand against a few of the bricks. Slowly the bricks began to move and the brick wall unfolded allowing us to see into Diagon Alley.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Speaking with the bartender," I said pointing over my shoulder. "You two go ahead, I'll wait for him. I'm sure Remus and Peter have been waiting for awhile."

"You sure?" James said.

"I don't think we should leave you alone," Lily said.

"I'll be fine," I said. "I'll be alone for a few seconds."

Lily looked at me seriously with her hands on her hips. I glared right back at her.

"Go! I'll be fine," I said waving my hands at them. James sighed and took Lily's hand.

"No point on fighting her about this," he said. "Sirius will be along in a second. Come on. I promised you ice cream."

"Alright," Lily sighed. They both turned and walked out into the street. I turned and looked at the door with some annoyance. Everyone kept saying that they didn't want to leave me alone, and they wanted to protect me. I could take care of myself. I was the one who was trained to kill people, why wouldn't I be okay alone?

The crunching noise of brick on brick startled me and I turned to see the wall leading to Diagon Alley closing. I moved towards it quickly, not really sure how I was going to stop it from closing, and put my hands against it. The bricks locked together and shut me out from Diagon Alley. I slapped the bricks and turned back to the door. Where was Sirius? I couldn't open the wall because I was under age. I needed him to open it.

"Hello there," said a man appearing in the doorway leading back into the pub.

I eyed him suspiciously and stepped forward watching him. It was the blonde man who had been sitting at the bar when we walked through the pub. His eyes were dark brown and he looked me up and down with a tough smirk on his lips. His look made me feel apprehensive and I put my hand on my back, under my sweater, with a tight grip on my wand.

"Unfortunate the wall just shut," he said pointing at it.

"Yea," I whispered softly.

"You can't open it?"

"I could, if I wanted to," I said back glaring.

"I think you want to Princess," he said with a cruel smile.

Only Death Eaters called me Princess. I drew my wand quickly, but the man anticipated my move. He grabbed my wrist and slammed me back against the wall making me drop my wand.

"If you want to see your boyfriend alive, you'll come with me," he whispered in my ear. A panic rose in my body. Sirius…where did they take Sirius?

"Where did you take him?" I asked with fear.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I lifted my knee into his groin and punched him across the face.

"That's not the answer I was looking for!" I yelled kicking him to the ground. Before I could kick him again he grabbed my ankle and twisted it, bringing me down to the floor. I groaned in pain as my body hit the ground.

"This isn't a negotiation!"

He pinned me to the ground and I tried to break free from his grasp.

"You'll come with me and if you fight anymore he'll die," he yelled at me. "Then you'll most certainly die. The Dark Lord is not so merciful to those who betray him. He will make you watch Sirius Black die and he will kill him slowly and painfully. Then he will kill you."

"He'll kill me no matter what I do."

"Then I suggest you come with me willingly," said the blond Death Eater. "And perhaps you'll have a chance to live a little bit longer."

I glared at him and he stood up, taking my arm and lifting me from the ground. Before I could escape his grasp he was knocked forward by a sharp force. I fell forwards with him as his hand was still clasped sharply on my arm. It broke free and I twisted my body to land away from him; catching myself on my forearms. I rolled over quickly, grabbed the knife from my boot and jumped up, ready to fight.

The blonde Death Eater was wrestling with a dark haired man on the concrete. I watched as the Death Eater threw the man off of him and tackled him—punching him clear across the face. I lunged forward and grabbed onto the Death Eater's back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chocked and gagged and tried to throw me off of him, but in the struggle I fell back and my knife cut across his throat. I released his body and stood back in horror.

No, I thought. No…I couldn't have _killed_ him.

My body was pressed against the wall and I was gasping for breath. It was an accident. I hadn't wanted to kill him; just hurt him enough so he couldn't get away. I needed him to find Sirius.

"Now, _that_ is something to be proud of," said a voice that haunted me in my dreams. I looked up from the body that was now on the cement bleeding to the tall dark man who I had seen on the metro.

I clasped my hand around my throat and tried to breath.

Gabriel moved towards me and I moved away, dodging his big hands.

"Cadence," he said slowly.

"I can't find Sirius with out him," I gasped beginning to sob. "I can't find him. He was the only way I could find him and I killed him. You! If you hadn't shown up he wouldn't be dead!"

In a fit of rage I lashed out at Gabriel. He dodged my flying arms and grabbed my wrist, twisting them around my body and holding me to his, my back pressed against his chest. I tried to break free but he held me with unbreakable strength. His muscular arms were locked around me, holding me close to him like they had before. He was also so strong and protective. His arms were big enough to hold me forever and not let anyone touch me.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you tell me to shh!" I yelled.

"I know where they've taken Sirius, but I need you to relax first."

I glared at the wall in front of me and let my body relax in his arms. He released me and I turned sharply, my hair sailing around as I turned.

"You know because you're one of them," I snapped. "How the hell are you even alive? Didn't I kill you?"

"I believe I stabbed myself."

"You made sure my hand was on the knife first," I snapped.

"No time to argue about that," said Gabriel taking my arm. "We have to get out of here."

"Let go of me," I said pulling my arm from his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have to go get my friends, then try and find Sirius."

"I just told you I know where they're taking him," he said glaring at me with annoyance. I could see a burn fury in his eyes that made my heart sore. It made me think for a second that perhaps he did care about me and finding Sirius. But then all of my hope came to a sudden halt. Gabriel was a Death Eater. Even if he had let me run away from his house in May; and even if he had saved me from my Father he was still a Death Eater and couldn't be trusted.

"I don't need help from you," I snapped going to the trash bins that lay next to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and looking for my wand. I found it in a pile of papers and snatched it up. I went to the wall leading to Diagon Alley and sighed with annoyance. I couldn't open the threshold because I was under age.

"You can't open the way," Gabriel said. "If you come with me I can help you."

"I told you," I said looking at him with a burning glare. "_I don't need help from you." _

"Obviously you do, otherwise I wouldn't have had to save your life a few minutes ago."

"I was doing just fine," I turned to him and put my hands on my hips as my voice grew louder. "For your information I was going with him willingly so that Sirius would be kept alive a few days longer…maybe long enough for me to find and save him. But now, thanks to you, Voldemort doesn't think I'm coming and that I killed his Death Eater so he'll probably kill Sirius because he has no other use for him!" By the end of my speech I was screaming at Gabriel. I was pissed. He had ruined any chance of me saving Sirius. I had no way of finding him now, and no person to interrogate about his whereabouts.

"I told you," Gabriel said crossly. "I know where they are taking him. I've been watching the Death Eater's that have been following you."

"I don't need your protection Gabriel."

"I was doing it on orders," Gabriel snapped. "Believe me you're the _last_ person I want to protect."

"Orders?" I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Who's orders?"

"Mine."

"I meant who gave them to you."

"You can find out if you come with me."

"I'm not falling for some trap!"

"It's not a trap!"

"I can't trust you Gabriel! You kidnapped me and held me against my will for five months!"

"I also taught you means to survive and protect yourself," he retorted. "And I let you get away before your Father could come and turn you into a Death Eater."

I yelled in frustration and anger. Gabriel was really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't really care who he was working for. I just wanted Sirius back. I eyed Gabriel very seriously. He had feelings for me when he let me leave his house—that's why he had let me leave. He didn't want to see my purity destroyed by my Father turning me into a Death Eater. If I couldn't trust Gabriel perhaps I could trust the feelings that he once had for me…or even still had.

"I can't trust you."

"You shouldn't trust anyone," he said picking up the knife I had dropped after slitting the Death Eater's throat and tossing it to me. I caught it and looked at him with a slight frown.

"Come on," he said nodding his head down the alley towards the Muggle street. "I'll take you to dinner."

There was a feeling inside of my stomach that told me to go with him. After seconds of debating my options I nodded and moved forward next to him. He ushered me out of the alley and looked back for a moment. I looked over my shoulder as he waved his wand and the Death Eater's body disappeared, melting into the cement.

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" I asked.

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"My employers house," he whispered.

I looked at him sharply and stopped on the spot.

"If you're trying to take me to my Father you can forget it right now."

"What does your gut tell you?" he said stopping next to me.

I looked up into his eyes and saw a familiar flame and passion. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight and I turned away.

"Alright," I whispered. "So, who is he?"

"You know him better then you think," Gabriel said.


	6. Partners

I wasn't really sure where Gabriel was taking me, but it took us a long time to get there. First we took a Muggle bus through London, then in the first small city outside of it we Apparated to Hogsmeade. I was surprised when we showed up there and I grew a little nervous. Where exactly were we going? Gabriel lead me through the main path of the village towards the tall gates of the Hogwarts School grounds. When he opened the gate and bid me to enter I looked at him confused.

"Who are we going to see?"

"Dumbledore," Gabriel said slowly closing the gate behind us. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hardly," he said putting his hand on my lower back and ushering me forward.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked in sudden fear. If Gabriel had been working for Dumbledore all along as a spy then Dumbledore would have known about my kidnapping long before it happened, and he would have known that Gabriel was going to have to train me to be a Death Eater. I looked up at Gabriel with a heavy pit in my stomach that felt like it was going to explode. Was Dumbledore more then he seemed?

Part of me was happy to be stepping back into the Entrance Hall of the school. It felt like returning home after a long trip. Gabriel didn't dilly dally. He headed straight up the Grand Staircase and into the labyrinth of halls that made up Hogwarts. I followed him, knowing we were heading for Dumbledore's office.

"It's a long story Cadence," Gabriel finally whispered to me. He had taken so long to answer my question, I'm sure he was debating exactly what to tell me.

I stopped on the second floor corridor and grabbed his arm, looking up at him with very serious eyes.

"I have time to hear it," I said sternly.

"Once we've seen Dumbledore. I'll explain then."

He slipped his arm from my grasp and continued walking down the hall. I rolled my eyes at him and followed quickly. He was already up the stairs towards the next floor when I reached the foot of them.

"Will you slow down a little?" I yelled up at him. He looked over his shoulder at me and stopped for a moment, then continued for the next staircase. I raced after him and met him at the large statue protecting Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs," said Gabriel softly.

The statue sprang to life and moved out of the way. Gabriel mounted the rotating steps and I followed him. He didn't bother to knock on the door he just entered Dumbledore's office like it was his own.

"Ah, hello Gabriel," said Albus Dumbledore's calm voice. Gabriel shrugged off his long black cloak revealing two holsters, one around his shoulders and the other around his hips. Each holster held two long shining knives and I could see another sticking out of his left boot. His white shirt was tight across his chest and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was probably the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life with his dark features and well built body. He could see me looking at him and I swallowed, looking away as I took off my coat.

"Hello Cadence," said Dumbledore.

"You failed to mention that Gabriel was alive and working for you when you came to visit two months ago," I said to the Professor. He smiled at me and touched his glasses, fixing them on his crooked nose.

"I did not see it necessary to tell you at the time," he whispered with his all-knowing smile. I frowned and Gabriel pulled out a chair for me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he sighed, sitting down in his own chair.

"Same old, Cadence," he sighed. He put an elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his chin in his hand.

"I assume that something happened?" Dumbledore said taking his seat behind his desk. He was looking at Gabriel who nodded once. "Like I thought then?"

"They took Mr. Black first," whispered Gabriel.

Dumbledore nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" I snapped. From what I could tell it sounded like they knew this was going to happen. They knew I was going to get attacked and someone was going to kidnap Sirius and me. I was glaring at both men harshly, my anger growing fast.

"We've felt for sometime that if you were to go out in the open Death Eaters would try to kidnap you again and take you to your Father. We thought that he would also take Sirius as leverage. That is why I had Gabriel following you, backup protection I suppose."

"What?" was all that I could muster to say at first. "How long have you known they would try and take me?"

"Well it was really common sense Cadence," said Gabriel.

"That's why I wanted you to stay inside the flat," said Dumbledore still very calm despite my growing anger. "Gabriel was able to solidify the plans," he continued. "He told me how many Death Eaters were watching you, and where they were planning on taking you if you ever did leave the flat."

"Why wouldn't they change where they were taking me if they knew he knew?"

"They don't know that I've told him," said Gabriel. "Not yet anyways."

I turned and faced him, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You've turned spy?"

Gabriel nodded his head very slowly. "For the time being."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Dumbledore then back at Gabriel. I couldn't believe this.

"No," I said looking at Dumbledore again. "No. Why would you trust him?"

"If Voldemort had found out that Gabriel survived your attempt to kill him then he would have certainly killed Gabriel," said Dumbledore. "He needed protection and I offered it."

"By making him a spy?" I questioned. "That's not offering very much protection Professor. And I didn't want to kill him—he forced me to."

Gabriel looked at me sharply with high eyebrows. The look in his dark eyes said everything. We had done what we had to do. There was no turning back from what happened in May, and there was no point to place the blame—especially because Gabriel wasn't dead.

"Please, Cadence, don't worry about it. Gabriel knows the risk he is taking," said Dumbledore with a soft smile. "What we do need to worry about is Mr. Black."

"What do they want with him?" I asked letting the subject of Gabriel's loyalties go. If Dumbledore trusted him I suppose I didn't have a choice but to trust him too.

"Use him as leverage to get to you," said Gabriel dryly. "Obviously."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking to me like I'm stupid," I snapped at him. He looked up at me and smiled a little and I glared right back. We weren't in his basement anymore…this wasn't his world, it was mine and I wasn't going to let him control me.

"Stop asking stupid questions then," said Gabriel back.

"Enough, both of you," Dumbledore said sharply. We both looked at him and I frowned slightly. "Now, we need to find Sirius and bring him back before school starts."

"That's a week Professor," I said.

"Plenty of time," Dumbledore continued. "Firstly, go see your friends, let them know everything is okay."

"Okay? Sirius is missing."

"I don't want many people to know that he is missing," whispered Dumbledore.

"Why?"

"Because it will draw more attention to you."

"They're going to ask where he is," I stammered.

"If the wrong person were to find out that Sirius was kidnapped and you escaped capture people might begin to conclude your true identity Cadence. I really don't think you want that to happen. No body can know that Sirius has been taken. If someone for the Daily Prophet found out that your boyfriend was being used as leverage to get you to join Voldemort they would put the pieces together."

"Pieces, what pieces? People think that Voldemort Jr. is a boy."

"Hardly," said Gabriel looking at me. "Word slipped from within Death Eaters to their children, which then continued to spread around Hogwarts just before summer holiday. That word slipped out into the Ministry too, Cadence. I think its part of your Father's doing. He wants people to know who you are so they turn their backs on you and you have no where to go but to him."

"I'd stand alone before I went to him," I said crossly.

"I know that," Gabriel said. "We both do. But that doesn't mean that's not what the Dark Lord is hoping for. That's just the first piece though. People know you were kidnapped by Death Eaters—"

"You mean you," I interrupted.

"—but they don't know it was me," he said with bite. He looked annoyed that I had interrupted him. I smirked a little and stuck my tongue out at him which caused him to smile. "Makes them wonder why you were kidnapped…because your story was published in every magical paper everyone knows your name."

"But if they know I was kidnapped then they also know that I escaped and I've been trying to live my life normally."

"They only know what they were told," said Gabriel. "What if you were lying about that part of the story?"

"What that's ridiculous. Why would I lie about being kidnapped and escaping?"

"Because if you were kidnapped and actually persuaded to be a Death Eater you would need a story to return to normal life," said Dumbledore. "For all the public knows you are working for your Father, pretending to be the innocent victim."

"I can't believe that," I snapped. "It doesn't matter what the public thinks."

"Yes, I'm afraid it does Cadence," whispered Dumbledore. "If people knew you were Voldemort's daughter I'm sure you'd be labeled a Death Eater and thrown in Azkaban."

I frowned and shook my head. This wasn't worth arguing about.

"Fine, fine I won't tell them," I said. "I won't tell Lily or James."

"Alright," said Dumbledore. "Then you two had best be off."

"What?" I said looking at Dumbledore. "He's going to help me?"

"Who else would?" asked Gabriel standing up and putting his cloak back on. "You can consider us partners for a week…or more if you'd like," he smirked and I glared at him. "Come on, we have a long journey before us."

I rubbed my head and sighed. It was going to be a long week…but it didn't matter, as long as I got Sirius back. I felt a sharp pulse of pain in my stomach. What if he was hurt…or dead? I swallowed and turned to follow Gabriel. We had to find him. I couldn't let them hurt him.

As we walked out of the school Gabriel explained what we were going to do.

"We have to stop and see your friends, tell them everything is okay."

"I don't like the idea of lying to them."

"You don't have a choice."

I frowned deeply and continued to follow him down the long gravel path towards the gates.

"Then, we'll stop by my place and get some supplies," he continued.

"Is it going to take us a week to find him? If you know where the place is why don't we just Apparate there and take the place?"

"It's very difficult for two people to take a house with at least five Death Eaters in it."

"We could take them," I said opening the gate. "You trained me and you're the best."

"But you haven't been training since May," said Gabriel. "Your defenses are weak and you're hardly in the emotional state to be barging any place with five Death Eaters."

"What makes you think I haven't been training?" I asked looking up at him.

"Your fight in Diagon Alley," he said slowly. "He shouldn't have lived that long."

I stopped and grabbed Gabriel's arm, forcing him to stop and look down at me.

"Listen," I said up to him. "I don't like killing people Gabriel. It's not for me to decide who should live and who should die. I'm not proud of what happened in Diagon Alley."

"You shouldn't be," he said. "You were sloppy and inflexible. You should have been able to at least knock him unconscious long before I had to step in."

He cupped my chin and looked me in the eye.

"I didn't help you stab me just to see you grow rusty and get hurt anyways. Cadence, I don't care who your Father is, but Death Eaters want to kill you. You're a betrayal to their cause and leader. If a Death Eater doesn't kill you first then your Father will. I did train you so you could die."

"You trained me to be a Death Eater," I snapped pulling away from him and began to walk away. "So forgive me if I show little faith in you."

He followed me and grabbed my arm, pulling me around and into his chest.

"I trained you to survive," he said viciously. "This isn't about being a Death Eater or an Auror anymore Cadence. Everything isn't black and white. The only thing that matters now is surviving and the way you're acting you're not going to make it much longer."

"I don't need your help," I spat trying to break free of his arms. He was too strong, just as strong as I remembered. I pushed my hands against his chest and glared up at him. "Let go of me I'm not a toy!"

He smirked.

"I know that," he said letting go of me. I moved away quickly making my way up the street.

"How the hell did you survive anyways," I snapped over my shoulder. "I thought you were good and dead."

"You regretted it then," he said slowly. "You were hardly proud of the fact that you had killed me."

"Now, I'm really sorry you're not dead. You're such a damn pain."

He laughed.

"Anita found me and took me to Dumbledore," he said.

I looked at him with some surprise. Anita was a muggle born witch who had told Gabriel she was really a pure blood. He had loved her until he knew the truth and left her. I think, deep down, he still did love her…even more so now because he was supposedly on our side.

"So, if my Father was going to kill you when he found out you were alive, why did you go back as a spy?" I asked. "That seems kind of dumb."

"Your Father doesn't know I'm back yet," he said slowly. "I've kept to the Death Eaters."

"I find it hard to believe that he doesn't know you're alive. He knows everything."

Gabriel nodded.

"We'll see," he whispered. "I don't have to play spy anymore. That was part of the deal with Dumbledore. If I helped him figure out how Voldemort was watching you, and what his plans were for you if he caught you then I could go into hiding under Dumbledore's eye and help him fight against Voldemort."

"Seems like you're doing a lot for Dumbledore," I whispered.

"He's doing a lot for me by keeping me alive," Gabriel said in return. I nodded slowly. "Let's Apparate from here."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Alright," I whispered taking a hold of his hand.

"You'd better get closer."

I rolled my eyes and moved closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around me and looked down at me.

"Please, can we just go," I whispered against his chest. His body tensed for a moment and then I felt the familiar pressure of being squished through a tube on my body. There was a loud crack as we disappeared from the Hogsmeade street and I wanted to scream in agony against Gabriel's chest. I didn't enjoy the pressure of traveling by Apparation at all. I couldn't decide which was worse, the pressure of the Apparation or the tightness of Gabriel's arms and body around me. I could feel the flame of sexual tension being relit in my body and it frightened me. I could not still be attracted to Gabriel. As our feet hit the ground in Diagon Alley I wished with all my heart that Gabriel Quintin was still dead…then I wouldn't have to face him or my buried feelings for him.


	7. Gabriel's Home

I suggested that Gabriel stay behind as I went to find my friends and tell them what had happened. Of course, he argued with me about this for about five minutes but finally gave into my reason. I didn't want James, Lily or Remus to grow alarmed with him escorting me around anywhere. Gabriel agreed to wait by the book shop, watching me from afar to make sure nothing happened to me.

I found everyone at the ice cream shop, where we were supposed to meet. I was a little surprised that they were still there. It had been at least an hour and a half since the attack in the alley.

"Cadence!" Lily said in full shock. She jumped out of her seat and marched over to me. I gave her a weak smile as the boys all looked with surprise at me too and then followed her. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Geez Lily relax," I said. "We weren't gone that long…were we?"

Lily gave me a glaring staring with her hands crossed over her chest. James put his hands on her shoulders to relax her.

"Hi Cadence," said Remus Lupin in greeting. He gave me a warm hug and I embraced him in return. "Where is Sirius?"

"Oh, he's hanging back for a second," I said. "He actually wants to go home…isn't feeling too well. Still at the Leaky Cauldron…"

"Oh," said Peter with a nervous smile. "That's too bad. How are you Cadence?"

"I'm fine…"

"We were worried sick about you," Lily snapped. I knew she didn't believe my story, especially because she had seen Sirius early that day and knew he wasn't sick at all.

"I can tell," I smiled a little. "But really Lily we're fine."

"Sure?" James said.

"Yes," I whispered. "Lily could you come with me…excuse us boys, I just have to talk to her about…girl stuff."

I took Lily's hand and lead her away form the boys to a more private spot.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't really tell you," I said looking in Gabriel's direction for a second. "Just I know you're not stupid…"

"So…?"

"Sirius isn't sick," I whispered quickly. "He's in danger, and I have to go get him."

"What?" Lily hissed holding my arm tight. "You can't go and get him! We need to talk to Dumbledore, let the Ministry help."

"Are you crazy?" I snapped back. "We can't go to the Ministry. And Dumbledore is the one who wants me to go find him…he's the reason I was gone for so long. I had to go see him about all this."

Lily frowned at me.

"Who's taken him?"

I looked her in the eye and didn't say anything. She nodded in understanding.

"You can't tell anyone though," I whispered more quickly. "Dumbledore didn't even want me to tell you. Tell James, but beyond that…you guys can't tell anyone. Not even Remus or Peter. I trust you two…and I feel horrible saying this, but I can't completely trust Remus or Peter right now. But please, promise you won't say anything to anyone except for James."

"I promise," she nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks. I have to go. We'll be on the train for Hogwarts. I'll see you then."

Lily grabbed my arm before I could get too far.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Dumbledore already gave me someone to help. I'll see you."

"_Be careful_," Lily said sternly. I nodded and turned and moved off through the crowd of Diagon Alley swiftly. I looked over my shoulder once to see Lily returning to the boys, who were already starting to question her.

"What did you tell her?" Gabriel asked looking at me sharply as I met him. He took my arm and led me down an alley between some shops.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I knew he was going to use Legilimency on me so I quickly blocked my mind from his penetration. He smirked and looked at me with happiness in his eyes.

"Good girl," he whispered.

"Shut up," I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. He grabbed me around the waist and I glared at him. "Gabriel! Get off me!"

"How are you going to get to my place if you're not holding on?"

I glared at him more viciously and he smiled broadly enjoying my body pressed against his. I pulled from his strong arms and started to walk down the alley.

"I'll walk," I said smartly.

He jogged up behind me laughing a little, taking hold of my hand and arm.

"Come here you stubborn idiot," he said wrapping me in his arms again.

"You never give up do you?"

"No," he said. "Never on you anyways."

"Shut it," I snapped. "Let's go."

He smirked again and I leaned against him as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his home.

Within minutes we were standing on the grassy slope of a small hill. I pulled out of Gabriel's arms and looked up the hill where a small aged house stood. There was a twisting path of stone steps moving down the hill towards where we stood at the gate. I turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"This is your house?"

He nodded slowly.

"I think I like the one near London better," I said opening the gate. He followed me and closed it behind him.

"Actually, the house near London was owned by a Death Eater," said Gabriel. "He bought it for the soul purpose of keeping you in it."

I looked at Gabriel over my shoulder.

"Oh how nice of him," I said walking up the stone steps.

The house was two stories and white—or at least it was supposed to be—it was in desperate need of repainting. There were green shutters around the windows, and it had a green front door. The porch was covered, and wicker furniture decorated it. I looked at the green door and realized with some surprise that it didn't have a door knob, or a knocker.

"I don't like to be bothered," he said reading my mind. I flinched and quickly pushed him out of my head. If he wondered in there long enough he'd find out that I had told Lily about Sirius being kidnapped, and even worse, he would know that I still had dreams about him some nights. The last thing I needed was to give Gabriel a reason to make moves on me…

He took out his wand and tapped the door three times in the location that a door knob should be. With in seconds a gold knob appeared from the green. He grabbed it, twisted and tapped it with his wand four times. There was the soft sound of air being released and I raised my eyebrows. Air locks on a front door?

Gabriel pushed open the door and allowed me to enter first.

"There aren't any booby traps, are there?"

"No," said Gabriel. "I opened the door correctly…if I hadn't then there would be traps."

"How can you open the door incorrectly?"

"Force," he said.

I nodded my head slowly and took a step into the house. We were in a small entrance hall, with a staircase leading upstairs to the left and a large open room to the right. I looked around the open room and frowned a little. There was no furniture in it. I stepped into the room and pulled the curtains back on the large bay window that looked out the front of the house. In the morning, it'd be the perfect view of a sunrise.

There was a fireplace on the far right wall, across from where you entered the room, and then a threshold leading into a dinning room—which did have furniture. It was a small dinning table with four chairs around it. Gabriel, obviously didn't have very much company.

"Why don't you have any furniture?" I asked looking at him. He had thrown off his coat and was unbuttoning his shirt when I asked him the question. He looked up at me and shrugged.

"Don't use that room for anything," he said. "Why waste furniture in it?"

"I could get you some furniture for it."

"I don't need it."

"It don't need my furniture because I'm sell the house," I whispered. "I'd rather you take the furniture."

"I don't need it."

"You've said that already."

"And you're not listening."

I smiled at him and moved out of the empty living room and down the hall towards the kitchen. This room was complete and an absolute mess. There was a small breakfast table with four chairs around it near the backdoor of the house. The counter was covered in dirty dishes, newspapers, and empty liquor bottles. To the right of the kitchen was the dinning room, and to the left was a small cozy looking sitting room. The couches were plaid with pillows and blankets on them; there was a Muggle TV in one corner, two arm chairs, and bookshelves lining the rest of the walls. In the far corner, behind the TV (which didn't appear to work) was a dark door.

"What's behind that door?" I asked pointing at it. Gabriel had followed me into the kitchen and was looking in the fridge for something.

"The basement," said Gabriel not looking away from the fridge. "Are you hungry?"

"I suppose," I whispered. I turned back to the kitchen and crossed my arms over my chest. "Shouldn't we start looking for Sirius?"

"After we eat," he whispered. "You look like you haven't had a good meal in ages."

I frowned.

"I want to find Sirius as quickly as possible," I said.

"I know," he said moving to the counter with food in his hands. He paused, looking at the messy counter. There wasn't a clear spot for him to put the food. He frowned and elbowed the mess into the sink with one clean sweep of his arm. There was the sound of breaking glass as bottles and mugs hit the sink and I shook my head.

"I don't want to mess around Gabriel," I snapped. "The sooner we find Sirius the sooner I can get back to my life."

He looked at me.

"I'm hungry," he said picking up a knife and starting to cut vegetables. "And you're hungry. So, will you relax for a second will I make you something? I have plans of the house where he's being kept in the basement. We can go over them as we eat. I want you to know exactly where you're going and what the house looks like…that way the only surprises we have are Death Eaters."

I sighed with some annoyance, but gave in, seeing that I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Damn straight you weren't going to win it," he said turning on the stove and lighting it with the tip of his wand. I looked up at him and glared.

"Get out of my head," I said.

"Block me better."

"I shouldn't have to be blocking you twenty four seven," I snapped.

He stood up straight and looked at me.

"You used to."

"I didn't like it," I said quickly. "And if I'm supposed to be able to trust you I shouldn't have to block you out."

"It's not about trust, it's about strength."

"No," I said crossly. "It's about trust."

He shrugged his shoulder and began to cook, turning his back to me. I watched him as he cooked. The way he moved was so smooth and familiar. I had watched him move gracefully as my trainer for five months of my life, I knew how Gabriel moved and used his body. I cocked my head to the side as he walked back to the fridge. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and to my embarrassment he was not wearing an undershirt. I could see his rippling six pack abs and felt my body shake a little.

I stood up abruptly and he looked at me.

"Is there a bathroom upstairs?" I asked.

"Yea," he said with a nod.

"I'm going to go shower," I said quickly heading for the stairs.

"Hey Cadence," he said following me. I looked back at him. "In the spare bedroom, there's a trunk at the foot of the bed. There are clothes in there that would fit you."

"Why should I change my clothes?" I said looking down at my loose fighting, low cut top.

"You can't go hunting for Sirius in that," he said motioning to my clothes. I frowned. "You need tight black clothing."

"That's just what you want…tight clothing," I said going up the stairs. He said nothing and went back into the kitchen.

I found the bathroom easily and turned on the shower. I needed to clear my head. I stepped into the hot water once I had stripped my clothes off and let it run down my skin. My muscles began to relax under the hot water and I was sure that I was going to melt. I was so tired, and frustrated…but the water seemed to help wash everything away.

When I stepped out of the shower and dried off I looked at my pile of clothes on the ground. I knew Gabriel was right. I couldn't go looking for Sirius in blue jean capris, and a white tank top that was low cut and loose. I really didn't want to put on the clothes that he had offered me, but at the same time I felt like I didn't have a choice. I left my clothes in the bathroom, but picked up my small knife and wand, and walked out of it wrapped in the towel. I could hear Gabriel still downstairs as I moved down the hall to the bedroom with the door opened. I walked in and found the trunk at the foot of the bed.

Once I opened it and saw the large amount of women's clothing in it I wondered how Gabriel came to have it. Was he secretly a cross dresser? I laughed out loud at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?"

I jumped up, clenching the towel in my fist to hold it up over my dripping body. Gabriel was standing in the door way, leaning against the frame. My eyes wondered over his revealed torso and I caught my breath and glared at him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I snapped crossing my legs and standing up straighter. Surprisingly, Gabriel's eyes didn't wander over me.

"The door was open," he said standing up straight. "Did you find the clothes?"

I nodded. "That's why I was laughing. I was wondering how they came into your possession."

"They were meant for you," he said. "For when you were done training and ready to become a Death Eater. Your Father wanted me to get you some clothes; he didn't want you running around naked…which is a shame." I caught the last part that he muttered under his breath and glared at him more fiercely.

He laughed at the sight of me.

"Oh stop, Cadence," he said coming into the room. "You know that I'm sexually attracted to you, no point in hiding it. And there's no point in you hiding behind this innocent mask you're putting out."

I looked at him as he looked in the trunk, deciding to ignore his comment about hiding behind an innocent mask. I wouldn't call myself innocent, nor would I say I was hiding being anything but innocent. It wasn't worth arguing over though.

"I'd appreciate it if you left me alone to get dressed," I whispered.

He held up a long sleeve black shirt.

"You should probably where that."

"It's hot out," I snapped. "I'd die in that."

"We're going to go out there at night," he said dropping the shirt back in the trunk. "And we wouldn't want any of your pale white skin glowing in the moonlight." He pinched my arm playfully and I batted at his hand.

"Get out," I said. "I'm tired of being naked."

He raised his eyebrows at me and I glared at him.

"Alright," he said heading for the door slowly. "Alright. Your food is done…getting cold. You took a really long shower."

"I had a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"Will you please leave?" I begged.

He smirked at the door and grabbed the handle, leaving slowly. I didn't move until the door was tightly shut. Once I was sure he was gone I moved forward and locked the door, afraid he might come in with out knocking again. I dropped my towel and began to dig through the trunk. So what kind of clothes did Gabriel pick out for me to wear? Surely not all of it was as conservative as the long sleeve shirt he had picked up a few moments earlier. I was right. Near the bottom I found tight black tank tops, halters, two corsets, a corset tank top, and some dark colored bras and underwear. That was more like Gabriel, I thought with a smile.

I put on a pair of black underwear, and a red bra. Digging some more I found a pair of dark skinny blue jeans and a forest green, v-neck, long sleeve shirt. Over the long sleeve shirt I put on one of the black corsets that cut up under my breast and pointed a little between them. The shirt and the corset emphasized my breast in a respectable manner. At the very bottom of the trunk I found a nice pair of black tie up boots that would go up to the middle of my shin. I put those on over my pants and tucked my wand into one boot and the knife in the other. I turned to look at myself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door and smiled a little at my appearance. Sirius would go nuts if he could see me now…nuts in a good way.

I brushed my fingers through my messy wet hair and sighed in annoyance. I needed a hair brush. I opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs, making a brush appear in my hand just by thinking of it. I brushed my hair as I walked down the steps slowly; once I was done the brush disappeared from my hand with a small pop.

Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table, in the perfect position to see me once I reached the bottom of the staircase. He looked up at me and didn't say anything, just watched me as I entered the kitchen. I picked up the plate he had made for me off the counter and came to join him at the table. His eyes were still watching me…and part of me wished he'd stop.

"So, you picked out all the clothes in the trunk?" I whispered.

"You like them?"

"They're alright," I said with a shrug. He smiled and continued to eat.

"Well you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I whispered awkwardly. "Did you pick them out after you met me or before?"

"Before," he said. "Like I said, your Father had wanted me to buy you clothes so you weren't running around naked or in the same outfit all the time."

I nodded and began to eat, not saying anything else.

"You know," he said slowly. "We can be friends now…I'm not the enemy."

I stopped eating and looked up at him.

"Just because you're not the enemy doesn't mean I can trust you," I said. "Everything isn't so black and white, Gabriel."

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Fair enough," he said finishing his food and putting the dirty dish in the overflowing sink. The kitchen in his other house never looked this messy. As if I had said the thought out loud, he pulled out his wand and flicked it a few times around the kitchen, cleaning it up and making it shine.

I looked out the back door to see the sun setting, darkness beginning to cover the world as dusk set in. My heart fell a little bit. The day was over and we hadn't even started looking for Sirius.

I stood up from the table and walked outside, leaving my dinner alone. There was a nice stone patio on the back of the house that looked out a long hilly field. A forest grew to the right of the field and I smiled. This was a wonderful house, on beautiful land. I looked over my shoulder and Gabriel stepped out onto the patio, closing the door behind him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said leaning on the railing of the patio. There was a gate next to him that led to stone steps going down the side of the hill to the field.

"Yes," I said holding the railing and leaning back. "How'd you come across it?"

"Dumbledore found it for me," he said. I nodded slowly.

"Are you going to stay here the rest of your life?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm going to live to see tomorrow, Cadence," he whispered. "How do I know if I'm going to stay here the rest of my life?"

"For someone who believes in surviving you don't plan very far ahead," I said back.

"Surviving is the only plan I need," he said standing up straight. "Come on, if you're done with dinner let's go get started with the plans of the house. We need to figure out how we're getting in and where they might be keeping Sirius."

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile. He smiled too and opened the door.

"It's a plan to survive."

I nodded and entered the house. He closed the door tightly behind him and locked it for the night. I picked up my dish and put it in the sink, leaving it for him to clean later. He was already behind the TV, unlocking the basement door when I entered the sitting room.

"Why do you keep the TV in front of the door?"

"Harder for people to see."

"Are you kidding me?" I said looking at him funny. He stopped unlocking the door and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "A TV in a wizard's house is going to draw a lot of attention."

"Well I couldn't very well put a bookshelf in front of it," he said.

"Sure you could."

I waved my hand and the TV and stand it was on slide across the floor away from Gabriel and the door. He leaned against the door and took a long breath, looking a little nervous. I thought of a book shelf that matched the others in the room and made conjured it in front of him, blocking him from my sight.

"See, I've been practicing," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I can see that," he didn't sound impressed which made my smile fade a little. "Alright genius," he said from behind the shelf. "How do you get behind it?"

I laughed a little and moved it forward with my mind a few inches. Moving forward, I slipped my body between the open space between the wall and shelf.

"Like that," I said with a smile. He leaned forward, in the tight space and put his arm over my head on the wall. I leaned back against the door, trying to move away from him but there wasn't really anywhere to go. How foolish of me to trap myself in this small little corner with him.

"Oh, I see," he said. "I kind of like this bookshelf idea."

"Gabriel," I whispered because he was so close. "Let's just go downstairs."

"You're standing in front of the door," he said back with a charming smile that made my knees give a little. His naked chest was so close to me and I caught my breath in my throat. Reaching behind my back, and avoiding his dark eyes that were studying me so closely, I groped for the doorknob, unable to find it.

"It doesn't have a knob," I said with a sigh.

"Of course not," he said standing up straight and leaning back away from me. I finally took a breath and he smiled more. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," I said. "You're in my personal space, now open the door."

"We need to switch spots," he said still smirking.

I rolled my eyes and began to move, he moved too, and we slowly switched spots. The movement was awkward for me because his body was brushing up against mine softly, and I swore I felt his fingertips linger on my hips for a moment. I'm sure he enjoyed the slow movement of our bodies rubbing against each other, but I tried not to think about it too much.

Once he was in front of the door he tapped his wand against it again and a silver door knob appeared. He turned it and tapped the knob and the door opened. He pushed it open and began to descend the stairs. I followed closely as he flicked his wand and lit the lamps.

"Should I close the door?"

"Yes," he said. "We don't want anyone knowing we're down here."

"Do people come to the house that often?"

"You can never be too careful," he said.

I nodded and closed the door. I paused for a moment to watch as the door knob disappeared. I smiled a little. It was from Gabriel that I learned to be paranoid, always looking over my shoulder and wondering if it was my time. I looked back down the stairs at him as he disappeared from view into the basement. He had taught me so much and he didn't even know it…or maybe he did and I was the one who didn't know it.


	8. Kieran

The lay out of the house Sirius was being kept at was quite simple. It was a one floor country house, with a cellar that had an entrance from the outside. Gabriel and I suspected that Sirius was being held in the cellar, and if not there then in one of the three bedrooms. If he was being held in a bedroom we though he'd be in the smallest one, near the back of the house. That bedroom had one window it appeared.

Gabriel had seen five Death Eaters come in and out of the house when he watched it two weeks ago. Five people in that little house seemed like a little much to me, but Sirius disagreed. He argued that one person would be watching the front of the house, another the back; one person was guaranteed to be watching Sirius, if not two people, and then the fifth would be sleeping in the main bedroom. Gabriel had no doubt that the Death Eaters would be rotating shifts, one sleeping while the other four watched. It made sense once he explained it, but part of me still felt like that was a lot of people to be watching one person.

"Originally they'd be watching two people, Sirius and _you_," Gabriel pointed out. "And now they're expecting you to be coming for him…trust me, five people isn't a lot."

I didn't argue with him.

Gabriel's plan was to head out into the forest behind the house at about six o'clock the next night. He said we would watch the house from the forest until dark to get a sense of the time rotations the Death Eaters were working on, and maybe get a better idea of where they were keeping Sirius. Once it was dark, we would sneak into the house via the second bedroom window, because it was most likely that no one was in that one. From there, Gabriel would lead the way, as I followed. He would take out any Death Eaters we came across (because he could trust me to kill them he said) as we made our way to the cellar to get Sirius. Hopefully, all the Death Eaters would be taken out before we got to him and the get away would be simple.

Gabriel's plan was very clear—kill the enemy and don't get killed yourself. I wasn't sure how I felt about this plan simply because I really didn't want to have to kill anyone. I had killed two people in my life, not counting the situation with Gabriel, and I really didn't want to relive the feelings of guilt I felt after those murders. I don't care if it was self defense; the feeling of taking another human beings life was not something I liked and I didn't want to relive it. That's why I was okay with Gabriel going in front of me. He'd kill all the Death Eaters and the guilt wouldn't be hanging over my head, it would be over his…and he could handle it.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

I blinked and looked at Gabriel who was leaning against a tree trunk and looking at me as I sat on the ground against a tree. We were on the edge of the forest behind the house where Sirius was being held. I rubbed my head and sighed.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"Fine?" he questioned.

"I have a bad feeling Gabriel."

"About?"

"This," I said slowly. "I feel like something isn't right about all this."

He moved to me and knelt down to one knee in front of me. His hands went to my knees, which I had pulled up against my chest and he smiled softly.

"I know it's a little nerve wrecking," he whispered. "But it's going to be okay. I'll take care of all the bad guys and we'll get Sirius back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I trust myself and I trust you," he said touching my cheek. "I'm not going to let anything happen to him, Cadence."

I nodded my head slowly and he nodded his once, then stood up and looked out at the house. It was finally growing dark, about nine thirty at night, and we were going to move in soon. As Gabriel stood watching the house I studied him. Was he doing all of this for Dumbledore, because the Headmaster had asked him too, or was he trying to save Sirius for me? I blinked and rubbed my head roughly. If Gabriel was doing this because he loved me and knew that if anything happened to Sirius I would probably die I thought I might explode. The last thing I needed was Gabriel taking a Killing Curse for me or Sirius because he loved me.

That's not how you survived, I thought. And as much as Gabriel believed in surviving, he believed in letting the ones you love survive more. It was his feelings for me, if he still had any, that were making me so nervous. The feeling in my gut that something was going to go wrong had been there since before I went to bed the night before. What if something did go wrong and it led to Gabriel sacrificing himself for me?

"I can't handle that," I said into my hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm just really scared," I whispered sadly.

"Hey," he said coming back to me. "Come on Cadence. You can be a little scared but don't let it control you." He looked at me for a long time, then reached out and took my hands, pulling me up to my feet. He lifted my chin and made me look him in the eye. He always made me feel so submissive and childish…I don't know how he did it either…but whenever he touched me I felt the need for him to protect me, and I felt that he wanted to protect me. It was in his every touch and look and it made my heart beat faster every time I felt or saw it. I frowned and tried to look away from his eyes. Sirius never made me feel as mushy as Gabriel did.

"I want you to stay here," he said finally letting go of my chin.

I looked up at him in shock as he left go of my hands and turned his back on me. "What?" I stammered moving to him. "No! I'm going in there with you."

"No," he said sternly looking out at the house. "You're too spooked. I can't have you coming in there with me and freaking out. I have enough to worry about as it is."

"I'll be fine."

"Cadence," he said very seriously. "It's probably a better idea that you don't come in anyways. If you do and they somehow get a hold of you we're all screwed. You need to stay here. I shouldn't have brought you along to begin with."

"Stop being the super-manly hero," I snapped. "You're talking about the love of my life in there. I'm going in, Gabriel, whether you like it or not. You'd have to tie me up to stop me!"

Gabriel looked at me with a devilish smile.

"That's not a bad idea," he said with raised eyebrows. "But I don't think this is really the time to be tying you up…especially when we're trying to save the quote 'love of your life'." He made quotation marks with his fingers when he said the last part and I felt anger boil up inside of me. How could he possibly be making sexual jokes right now?

I balled my fist up and made to punch him in my anger, but he caught my fist and turned my arm behind my back.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh," he hissed in my ear. "Do you want to get us caught by the Death Eater watching the cellar door?"

I bit his hand and jumped up, bending my legs between my chest and a tree trunk close in front of me. I lunched my legs straight with the trunk as a platform and shoved both of our bodies backwards. Gabriel lost his footing and fell over in the dirt. I elbowed his groin while on top of him and jumped up. He flicked his wand and brought me back to the ground. I felt something tighten around my wrist and ankles and tried to kick. I was held my invisible bonds, wiggling and yelling on the ground. Gabriel leaned over me and covered my mouth again.

"Please, for the love of all that is good, stop screaming, Cadence."

"Let me loose and I'll consider it!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes with annoyance and waved his wand in front of my mouth. I made to yell again but my voice caught in my throat. He had erased my voice, the bastard. I glared at him and lifted my connected hands to beat him over the head, but he blocked me and pinned my arms down on the ground over my head. Now this was getting really awkward.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" he whispered. "Just stay here and I'll be back in twenty minutes with your boyfriend."

I tried to yell at him again but nothing came out of my mouth. His back was facing the house, and I thought for a fleeting second I saw something move over his shoulder. I blinked and tried to push him over, but he held my arms tightly. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and I saw his dark ones relax, looking at me with sadness, as if he wished he didn't have to do this to me.

I could see someone moving in the distance towards the forest. I was screaming his name and he saw my mouth moving, but nothing came out. He made to get up and I knocked him to the side just in time. A dark figure had arrived to our clearing and was about to attack Gabriel from behind. I pulled my knees into my chest and shot my feet forward, knocking the wind out of the Death Eater. He fell to the ground and Gabriel jumped up, tackling him quickly. I scooted away from the fighting men and watched as Gabriel knocked the Death Eater unconscious. He moved towards me and flicked his wand. I took a long breath and sighed, glaring at him.

"You bastard," I said.

"Save it," he said flicking his wand again. "We have to move quickly. It won't be long before someone realizes that he's missing."

He helped me up and we began to run across the field for the house.

"Why don't we try the cellar?" I suggested. "We're sure he's not in that bedroom now that we've been watching it…and the guard who was guarding the cellar is gone. We could get in quick."

Gabriel nodded, agreeing with my idea and turned heading for the cellar door that was on the side of the house. I followed him and when we reached it strained to catch my breath. I leaned against the side of the house as Gabriel looked at the door. I could tell that he was debating how to open it. He knocked on it softly, and when there was no answer raised his wand, stepping back a few steps. He waved it wide in the air and there was a large explosion from the cellar, blowing the door clear off. I cringed; someone was sure to hear that.

"Come on," said Gabriel moving forward and heading down the cellar steps, his wand held high. I followed him quickly and coughed, waving smoke and dust from my face. There was the sound of a third person in the cellar, coughing and choking on the flying dust from the explosion.

"Sirius?" I said moving forward.

"Not exactly," coughed the voice. There was a flash of red and Gabriel grabbed me, pulling me against the wall and leaning over me to protect me from the stunning spell that had been fired our way. Gabriel returned it with his own stun, but missed. I could see the figure of the Death Eater moving through the cellar, he was heading for the stairs that led into the house.

Gabriel stepped forward and waved his wand over his head. A bright orange whip appeared from the end of his wand and cracked forward, catching the Death Eater's ankle and pulling him back down the steps. The Death Eater smacked his head on the last step and Gabriel moved forward, rolling the man onto his back with his boot.

"He's out cold," said Gabriel. "Let's go."

He pulled the whip back and it disappeared down to the tip of his wand. He took my hand and led me up the stairs towards the house. I knew we would come out in the kitchen of the house, and to the right would be a sitting room. Straight across from the basement door would be a hallway leading to the bedrooms. If Sirius wasn't in the basement, like we thought he was, then he must be in the bedroom.

The bad feeling in my stomach was getting tighter. I fought with all my might not to pull on Gabriel's hand and beg him to leave. Something inside of me told me Sirius wasn't here and we were in great danger.

Gabriel opened the door leading to the kitchen slowly. I was behind him, leaning against his back. Once he had a look into the kitchen he pushed the door open all the way and moved into the dark room. I followed and regretted it almost instantly.

Someone jumped forward and tackled Gabriel around the waist, knocking him to the ground. I didn't have time to worry about the two men now wrestling on the kitchen floor because another man grabbed me from behind. I lifted my elbow into his face quickly and stomped on his foot. The Death Eater groaned and released me. I turned around and lifted my knee into his stomach, then punched him in the face, knocking him over. I pulled the knife from my boot and stabbed him in the chest, not thinking twice about it.

When I turned around the Death Eater who Gabriel was fighting had him pinned to the ground by the throat. I rushed forward and shoved the Death Eater over; a sharp pain stabbed me in the lower stomach just above my hip. I didn't stop to think about the it though as I mounted the Death Eater and punched him across the face. He growled in frustration and threw me from him. As I fell to the ground I saw my knife lying near me and then it dawned on me. I had fallen on my own knife when I tackled the Death Eater…I was bleeding all over the place…

Gabriel and the Death Eater were wrestling again, and it looked like Gabriel was winning as he slammed the Death Eater's face into the wooden floor of the kitchen. He grabbed the Death Eater's head and pulled his hands in opposite directions. I heard a nasty crack and closed my eyes tight. He had broken the man's neck.

"Cadence?" Gabriel whispered out of breath. "You okay?"

"Yea," I nodded biting my bottom lip. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes," I said with some annoyance.

I didn't know it, but there were small tears on my cheeks, not from the pain but from taking another man's life. I would never forgive myself…it was just like I had feared so often…I was trained to kill and because instinct and adrenaline took over I didn't stop myself. I hadn't wanted to kill him. There was a monster raging inside of me and I wanted to rip it out, killing it so it couldn't kill anymore.

Gabriel helped me up and I fell forward into his arms, not able to stand at all. Gabriel looked down and lifted his hand, which was covered in my blood. He frowned and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered putting my arm around his shoulders. He looked at me and moved forward down the hall. "Only one more Death Eater, and I bet you he's in the room with Sirius waiting for us."

"They're going to want me for him," I whispered.

"We're not trading," Gabriel said sternly. "We're leaving with Sirius. Period."

We reached the end of the hall where the third bedroom was. Gabriel lifted his foot and kicked the door in. He marched into the room carrying me, not thinking at all how he would be able to kill a Death Eater with me in his arms. For a split second I thought we were wrong…Sirius wasn't in the room…and then the horrible feeling in my stomach exploded…everything seemed to freeze as my eyes fell on Sirius's limp body in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. His head was slumped on his shoulder, and his body was beating and bloody. I screamed and tried to break free of Gabriel's arms, but he held me tight and moved forward; dropping to one knee next to Sirius's body. I moved forward and lifted Sirius's face, tears welling up in my eyes. He was so white…but still warm…I lowered my fingers to his throat and felt for a pulse.

"He still has a pulse," I whispered with some relief. "But it's weak."

"Alright, let's get him out of here." Gabriel stood up and moved forward to pick Sirius up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Why would they just leave him here?" I asked said Gabriel wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me standing, holding me against him. He held Sirius over his shoulder with his other arm and I felt my heart pulse for him. Gabriel was amazing.

"I knew you'd come for him, whether he be dead or alive."

My heart dropped into my stomach as Gabriel turned around quickly, jerking my body around like a doll's. He backed up against the wall and I could fell his heart rate pick up with fear.

In the opposite corner of empty room stood a handsome older man half in the shadows. His voice had haunted me endlessly since May when I had escaped him in Gabriel's old home. I had slipped right under his nose, escaping from the house as he searched the second floor for me…and now here he was…I was face to face with him…and those hauntingly dark eyes. He stepped forward into the little light that there was and I broke free of Gabriel's arm, leaning against the wall to support myself. I glared harshly at the man, my dark eyes matching his.

Voldemort, my Father, smiled at me with a twisted grin that made my skin crawl. Every bone in my body was shaking with anger and hatred. I wanted to rip the bastard to pieces, destroy him and the hell that he was responsible for creating.

"Now, now, Kieran," he said crossing his hands in front of him. I could see his wand in his left and looked back up at his eyes. Why was he calling me Kieran? "I'm not creating a _hell_, I'm just ensuring our future."

I hadn't even felt him in my head. How had he gotten in there so quickly and smoothly?

"Because I am the most powerful wizard," he said with his cruel smile. "Tell me, Kieran, what did you plan to do once you got to your precious Mr. Black?"

"Kill whoever was guarding him," I said harshly.

Voldemort laughed out loud, smiling at me. He apparently enjoyed my remark. He lifted his wand and flicked it at me. I fell to the ground and slid across the floor, being pulled by some invisible force, until I was at his feet. With another swift flick of his wand I was lifted off the ground and standing in front of him.

"You seem to be hurt," he said touching my bloody hip. I stepped back away from him and cringed in pain.

"Don't touch me."

He pointed his wand at my hip and I felt the blood running back into it, the muscle and skin repairing itself. I took a long gasping breath as the pain left and looked down at my hip…he had healed it. I looked back at up at him and he took hold of my arm, dragging me closer to him.

"It was so wonderful to see you Quintin," Voldemort said. I tried to break free from his grasp, but his cold spider hand was locked tightly around my arm. "It is also good to know that your loyalties lie with Dumble—"

"—with her," Gabriel said sharply interrupting my Father. Voldemort looked down at me, squirming in his grasp and his lips curled into a god-forsaken smile.

"With her?" he repeated. "My darling daughter, Kieran…oh, I see…you _love_ her." Now, Voldemort was taunting him. "So, to stay loyal to your love you'll save the man she loves? Hardly seems fair Gabriel…well I suppose it's no matter…I'm going to kill you now."

"No!" I screamed trying to move forward, but he still held me strongly. "No…please, I swear to god don't hurt them. I'll go with you if you let them both go."

"You'll go with me if I kill them," he said looking at me with disgust. "You're the only one I need alive…"

He lifted his wand towards Sirius and Gabriel and I screamed throwing my body across him and knocking his arm down. I heard a loud crack and my Father dropped me to the floor. I rolled over and saw that Gabriel was gone. He had Apparated with Sirius on his shoulder. I sighed with relief, but before the breath could leave my lips I let out a blood curdling scream as my bones cracked and pressure took over my body making my head feel like it was spinning. My eyes began to tear and I could see Voldemort over me, his wand extended as he tortured me. The pain never seemed to stop…it kept going...making me wither and cry out on the floor at his feet…and before I knew it all was dark and my body still throbbed.


	9. Pure Blood

There were plastic wire bonds wrapped around my wrist, holding my arms tightly behind my back and to a chair. I was surprised to find myself sitting and tied up like this. I had been unconscious for sometime, and my body was screaming in pain. I looked around the dark room and saw a man stand up from the corner of my eye. He came into view and I glared at him.

"Good morning," he said with an evil grin. "You're going to wish you stayed asleep."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

I couldn't believe the threat that passed through my lips, but didn't regret it. I was too angry to care about killing another human being anymore. Gabriel was right, it was fight or die and I was not ready to die.

The Death Eater just laughed at me, jeering with his ugly half smile.

"I'd like to see that," he said shaking his head.

I ignored him and looked around the room I was in. It was any empty room, with wooden floors and dark colored walls. The only furniture was my chair, the Death Eater's chair by the door, and a small table with a candle on it. The rest of the room was lit by the fire in the grate. Nothing sat on the mantel or decorated the walls. The room was empty and cold.

"You're going to wish you're dead once the Dark Lord is done with you," he said smacking my head in his direction to look at him. I glared at him viciously.

"He needs me alive."

"Not for very long though," he jeered. He leaned even closer to me with his hands on my knees. I tried to move; I didn't want him touching me, but my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, and my hands behind my back. I had no way of escaping him. "They say that you can move things with your mind like your old man, and conjure things? Is it true? Are you as powerful as him?"

"Do you want to risk finding out?" I whispered back in a bitter sweet tone.

"I doubt it," he said standing up straight. "You're just a little girl…you couldn't be that powerful." He came at me quick again, grabbing my biceps this time and squeezing. "Then again, you were trained by Gabriel Quintin that must say something about your abilities."

"It says a lot because I'm the one who killed him," I snapped.

He laughed at me.

"That doesn't say very much at all then. He's still alive…and you know that." He pinched my cheek and I snapped my jaw at his fingers, hoping to catch them and bite them off. "I'd like to see you kill me now," he taunted me. "Tied up like the dirty little bitch you are."

That's it…he crossed the line. I thought of flames catching fire on that small dry table and chair by the door and they appeared instantly, burning bright and hissing as they ate the dried wood. The Death Eater turned in shock, gasping and backing away as the flames took over the door. He pulled out his wand and I moved it with my mind, out of his hand, shooting it into the flames.

"Oh, now that's too bad," I said in a cooing voice.

He turned around and slapped me clear across the face.

"You put it out, now!" he yelled in a panic. His violence toward me only made me angrier and the flames grew as I conjured more of them. He turned back to the flames and covered his face from the growing heat. "It's not real…it's just an illusion!"

I table and chair crumpled to the ground, burned through and turning to ash.

"That doesn't look like an illusion to me!" I shouted over the roaring flames. I was beginning to sweat because the heat was growing so intense. I knew I could put the fire out with the blink of an eye if I wanted to, so I felt more then confident about my safety. The Death Eater wasn't looking so confident.

"Call me a bitch again," I said with my own jeer. "Then I'll _really_ show you what I can do."

He looked at me in a panic.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "The Dark Lord will have you killed for this."

"I would hardly think he'd kill me just because I killed you," I said looking at him very seriously. "You're _guarding_ me for Merlin's sake…I doubt you're that important to his cause."

He knew that I was right. Voldemort would really care less if he died in the flames at my hand. Voldemort wouldn't care if anyone died really, as long as I lived long enough to fulfill the purpose he had laid out for me.

"Go ahead, Kieran," said the dark hissing voice of my Father. He entered the room from the far corner that was not blazing in flames. There was little darkness in the room but he still managed to find it and hide in it. "Kill him."

I frowned slightly. I didn't like where this was going.

"Go through with your threats," he encouraged me. "Teach him a lesson, show him how powerful you really are."

I blinked and the fire was gone as I wished, leaving behind smoke and charred wood all around the room. I looked towards Voldemort with a harsh glare.

"I won't kill him."

"Put your wand where your words are," he said coming forward for me to see him. "You threaten to kill him and yet you won't go through with it. That teaches him nothing, Kieran."

"Stop calling me that," I hissed.

"Mercy is for the weak," he said ignoring my comment. "Don't show him any. He was threatening you and being disrespectful…show him who is in control."

The bonds on my wrist disappeared and my wand appeared in my hand. I looked at Voldemort from the corner of my eye and felt his gaze on me as he approached. He put his hand on the back of my chair and turned my chin to look out at the Death Eater who was frozen in place with fear. I could tell that he wanted to run to the charred door and escape with his life, but at the same time he knew better then to move. To run for the door meant sure death, if he remained where he was standing perhaps he would live a little bit longer….there was the chance of survival.

"He's hurt you Kieran," Voldemort said in my ear. "He's the Death Eater who hurt Sirius. I know you hate him, I can feel your hate pulsing through your body. Release it on him…kill him."

"The hate I feel is for you," I spat turning in my chair. His hand grabbed my throat and pushed me back before I could attack him.

"You can't kill me Kieran," he said. "You can't even kill _him_."

"That's something I'm proud of," I hissed.

Voldemort smacked me and I turned my face away from him. He walked away from me, towards the Death Eater who was still standing in the room.

"Leave," he hissed to the man. The Death Eater did not need telling twice. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room quickly. Once we were alone Voldemort spoke again; keeping his back to me. "I have a very important purpose for you Kieran."

"_Why do you keep calling me that?_"

"It's your name," he said in a low tone. He was looking into the fire, watching it as the flames danced up releasing clouds of smoke.

"My name is Cadence."

"Do you really want to go by the name that your Mother gave you?" he asked looking at me from the fireplace. As he turned to face me his robes spun with him in a dramatic fashion. They hung just about the ground, but low enough to hide his feet. As he moved closer to me it looked as if he were floating across the floor.

"I'd rather have that name then the one you're giving me."

"Oh, Kieran," he said smirking. "Your Mother and I aren't so different. He both wanted power, people to fear us, I was just more successful then she was."

I glared at him. I didn't like what he was telling me and I had to force myself not to let him make me angry. I didn't have to believe this...it wouldn't make anything better. I knew what my Mother had done…I didn't need to hear it from him again.

"You used her to get to where you are," I said.

"Hardly," he said shaking his head. "Your Mother and I were very close. She was madly in love with me and though I was madly in love with her…I saw no hurt in keeping her around. She became my follower to show how much she loved me…and then she left."

"Hardly a lost for you," I snapped. "She was just another person…another asset or liability."

He looked me in the eye and nodded slowly, making a large black leather chair appear behind him. He sat down slowly and put his long finger tips together, looking at me over them.

"She hurt us both Kieran."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"It's a strong name that people will fear. And fear, my darling daughter, is the only way to ever over power someone. You don't need brute strength, just the ability to make them fear you. If they fear you, they'll respect you, and they won't get in your way. Imagine all that we could do together…Voldemort and Kieran…"

"Plenty of people will get in your way," I said. "Those people who don't fear you. People like Dumbledore, people like me."

His eyes narrowed and he stood back up, holding out his hand. My arms were pulled down to the arms of my chair by an invisible force and new bonds appeared holding my wrist down. The inside of my forearms was exposed up to him and I cringed with fear to think of what he was going to do to me.

He drew his wand and my heart pulsed against my chest with agony. I tried to struggle in the chair. I _would not_ wear his mark—I would not give into him. The wires holding me down began to cut into my skin and my blood ran down my wrist and hands.

"You fear me, Kieran," he said looking me in the eye. I stared right back at him, wanting nothing more then to lift my foot into his groin and then his face. I wanted to kick him, beat him, cause him so much pain he could never recover. I wanted to hurt him for hurting my Mother and for giving me this life—a life where I had to hide who I was…a life where I was always looking over my shoulder…a life where I was in constant danger…

"If you joined me you wouldn't have to hide," he whispered. "You wouldn't have to look over your shoulder and you wouldn't be in constant danger. You'd be home."

I spat on his face and he smacked me sharply. My head hit the back of the chair and I moaned in pain as he held up his wand to my right arm.

"You can mark me, but I will not follow you," I hissed.

"Oh, I'm not going to mark you," he said. "Not now anyways. I need your blood Kieran. With your blood I'm sure I'll be unstoppable. You have the purest blood in all the Wizarding World and I need it flowing through my veins."

A sick feeling rose in my stomach. He was crazy. He was going to put my blood into his system. I cringed and prayed to all that was good in this world that he wouldn't put his blood in my system. I had enough of it flowing in my veins; I did not want anymore of him in me.

Before I could protest anymore his wand sliced open my forearm, straight down to my wrist. Blood poured from the wound and I screamed in pain. Tears welled up in my eyes and I fought with all my might to stop them. I did not want him to get the pleasure of seeing me cry. I watched in horror as he pointed his wand at his hand and sliced it open with one swift movement. I half expected his blood to be black, but it was just as red as mine. It reminded me that he was human—it gave me hope—he could be destroyed.

His bloody hand grabbed my right arm, where my wound was wide and bloody. He rubbed his blood over my bleeding arm and I bit my lip in anger. That bastard was putting more of his disgusting evil blood in my system. Fear suddenly came over me—would it change me? Would there be no turning back now? Would I stand with him because his pure blood, powers and hatred for all that was good were pumping through my veins now?

I pressed back in my chair with a burning hatred for him, and now myself, because I was living with his blood in my system. He smiled and leaned back, looking at his hand and smiling as it reversed, flowing back into his hand. The skin closed over the wound and pulsed for a moment. I looked at him in horror.

"Now your pure blood runs in my veins," he whispered. "It will counteract the muggle blood of my wretched Father."

He stood up and headed for the door of the room. He said nothing to me as I bled out onto my lap and the floor. I could feel my head beginning to float and my breaths growing short. He was leaving me here to die. The only thing he had needed from me was my pure blood….this was it…I was going to bleed to death tied to a chair.

There was a pinch in my stomach and I coughed looking around. What was I doing? How could I give up so easily? I didn't want to die, and I wasn't going to. I was a survivor. I was going to make it through this…the first thing was just getting out of the chair.

Weakly, I tried to break out of the wires on my wrist, but they just cut into me more. I gritted my teeth with pain and frustration. I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing anymore blood. My lap was covered in it—mine and Voldemort's. I smelled it, and it reeked. I wanted to get clean, stop the bleeding, be pure and white skinned again.

I wasn't getting anywhere with the bonds; I had to think of a way to get out of them. I held open my left hand and a knife appeared in it. I turned it so the blade was pointing towards the bonds and down my wrist. This made me a little nervous, I could very easily slice open my left wrist…it was a risk I was just going to have to take. I tried to wiggle the knife tip under the wire so I could cut it more easily and not slice my skin, but the wire was too tight. Slowly, I began to saw at the wire and my skin. I had to get out of here…

With in a few moments, and a lot of pain, I had cut the wire off of my left wrist. I had some cuts on my wrist from the knife, but it didn't matter. I was almost free. I reached over and carefully cut the right bond off and then the bonds on my ankles. I cradled my right arm against my stomach and stood up, heading for the door. There was no window in the room. I'd have to find a safe way out of the house as quickly as possible.

As I walked to the door, I passed the fireplace and something caught my eye. A long metal rod was sticking out of the fire and as I looked at it more closely I saw that it was a fire poker. I looked down at my arm and sighed. I had to stop the bleeding; if I didn't now I was probably going to bleed to death. I dropped to my knees next to the fire and picked up the poker. The end was red hot and I looked around for something to put in my mouth. I found a small piece of wood untouched by the fire I had started earlier. I picked it up and put it in my mouth to bite down on, slowly I held out the poker and lined it up with my wound. The hot end of the poker lined up perfectly with my wound; I'd be able to cauterize it with one motion and be done. I forced myself to keep my eyes open so I could watch where I put the rod; I didn't want to burn any unnecessary flesh. I lowered the poker and let out a sheer scream as the redness burned my skin. There was the horrid smell of hot, burning flesh, and I felt my stomach roll with disgust.

I dropped the poker with a shaky hand and looked at my wound. It had worked. My arm was still covered in blood, but my fresh red pure blood was no longer seeping from the wound. I leaned against the wall and sighed with agonizing pain. My breaths were short, but I fought the state of unconsciousness that was coming on. I had to get out of here.

I pulled myself up against the wall and leaned against it, holding my scolding arm against my stomach. I looked around the room and started to head for the door, but then I stopped. Someone must have heard me scream and they were coming to check up on me, or they were ignoring me. Was it worth the risk to go out into the house…or could I escape some other way. I looked over my shoulder at the fire thinking it would be nice if I had some Floo Powder.

I stopped dead and turned around completely. I marched towards the fire and though of a pouch of Flood Powder. One appeared on the mantel and I snatched it up. I opened it and threw the powder into the fire. The flames roared green and I stepped in, yelling the first address that came to mind.


	10. Escape and Healing

I crashed onto the floor of Sirius's flat where I had been living the last couple of months. I looked around the dark room and jumped up. It wouldn't be long before someone realized I was gone at the house where Voldemort was…and if they got their soon they'd know that I had taken Floo Powder. I didn't want to take the risk that they'd find this flat. And if they did find it I had to make sure Sirius wasn't any where near it.

I quickly moved upstairs to the bedroom and packed up all of my things, along with Sirius's. I made sure our belongings were in their proper trunks and then continued downstairs. As I moved around the kitchen, making sure nothing of importance was left behind I pulled a long sleeve shirt over my tank top. It was tight enough to hug the curves of my hips and my wrist. I had also changed my bloody pants while upstairs, throwing all of the bloody clothing into the tub.

I knew I had to go somewhere, and fast. My trunk was strapped onto Sirius's because his had wheels, and then I threw his back pack on my back and mine over my shoulder. Demetrius's basket was collapsed inside my trunk and the fat cat was poking his head out of my side book bag.

It was getting dark on the streets which made me feel uneasy. The streets were not as crowded, making it easier to spot anyone coming at me, but if someone did come after me there wasn't a large crowd to help protect me. I frowned slightly; a crowd of Muggles probably wouldn't stop my Father though. I looked up and down the dark street and held out my right arm.

Sirius had told me about the Knight Bus a few times. He said it was probably one of the best ways to get emergency transportation since I couldn't Apparate yet. I nearly fell over as a large, triple-decker, purple bus appeared screeching down the street.

"Hi," I said before the man stepping off the bus could say a word. He was dressed up in a suit to match the bus and looked at me with studying eyes.

"Hello," he said. "Where would you headed tonight?"

"I need to go to Luntsville," I said slowly as he helped me load my luggage.

"Alright," he said. "You'll be riding over night then. Do you want a bed?"

"No," I said answering quickly and shaking my head. He looked at me oddly for answer him so quickly. I forced a smile. "I'm just not very tired."

He nodded and allowed me to step onto the bus before him. I thanked him and walked onto it. On the first level were a number of chairs and benches. I looked at the bus with nervous eyes. I had ridden Muggle buses before in America, and they looked nothing like this. Was it safe to ride the Knight Bus?

"You can sit here," he said motioning to an empty easy chair. I thanked him and took my seat, letting Demetrius out of my bag so he could sit on my lap. There was one other person on the first level of the bus with me; an old batty looking woman with graying brown hair and a mink fur coat. She was looking out the window with soft eyes, and said nothing.

Before I knew it we were off and I was very thankful that I had nothing in my stomach; if I had I probably would have thrown it up. The driver of the bus sped up often and slammed on the brakes to avoid Muggle obstacles. This went on for sometime and before long I was feeling nauseous. I closed my eyes tight, hoping it would help by sickness, just as the man who had helped me on came over to me.

"Your stop is next."

"Oh, already?" I asked thankfully.

He nodded.

"How much will it be?"

"Ten galleons," he said. I opened my bag and searched for my coin purse. When I found it I counted out the ten galleons for him. A few minutes later the Knight Bus came to a halt and I slide forward a little in my chair, holding Demetrius tightly. The man helped me with my things and left me standing in the country on the side of the dirt road. I looked around the hilly countryside and began to push the trunks up the road.

While we had been in his basement, I came across a map of the area around Gabriel's house. His house was on the outskirts of a small city called Luntsville on the main road that went through Luntsville. The Knight Bus had taken me straight through the city and I could see Gabriel's house in the distance at the top of one of the hills. As close as his house seemed, it took me forever to push the trunks and carry a squirming Demetrius up the hills.

I was almost to Gabriel's gate when I fire like pain shot up my arm and through my body. I screamed and grabbed my arm, dropping Demetrius who hissed in anger. I leaned against the trunks as the pain throbbed and for a moment I thought I saw flashes of someone being tortured in front of my eyes. I blinked several times to try and clear my head, and eventually the flashes were gone. The pain still lingered in my arm and I looked down to it with wide eyes.

I had felt rage when the pain came on, undying rage for the idiots around me…I blinked and shook my head, rubbing it with my hands. I was going crazy. There was no one around me. And even those that were close to me I wouldn't think idiots. Why did I feel that way so suddenly? And why did I see someone being tortured in front of my eyes?

I looked down at my arm and pushed back the sleeve. Blood was starting to ooze from the wound again. I frowned a little and covered it back up with my sleeve. Was the rage related to my wound? That is where it had hurt when the whole episode had started. I blinked and looked up at Gabriel's house. Would he have any answers?

I decided not to worry about it for the time being. Perhaps it was just a weird pain from my arm. I was very tired, and sore, and my arm felt like it was about to fall off. Maybe I just needed some rest…

The gate of Gabriel's house was closed tight and the house looked abandoned. I frowned slightly as I made my way up the path. I didn't know how to open the door. Gabriel had said if you tried to force it open there would be a number of booby traps on the inside…but what if I just knocked? Would it set off some kind of alarm and a boom would go off on the porch?

I left the trunks at the base of the steps in front of the porch and mounted them, heading for the door. Demetrius was still squirming in my arms and I dropped him to his feet easily. He dashed across the porch and I called after him.

"You stink weed! Demetrius, come back!"

I frowned and looked back at the door. I raised my fist with some hesitation and beat on the door. There was no answer. I sighed with annoyance. I was going to give Gabriel a piece of my mind about this damn door when I finally got into the house. I beat on the door again harder but still no answer came. I turned and walked down to the end of the porch with every intention of going to the back door, but the front door opened.

I stopped and turned to see Gabriel looking around the porch. His eyes fell on me and he came outside instantly. He came to me and put his hands on my face, for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but he moved his arms and wrapped them tightly around me. He stopped and pulled away, holding me at arms length.

"How do I know it's you?" he said quickly with anger on his tongue.

"Ask me something," I said back slowly.

"What did you say you threw through the basement window when you tried to escape from my house?"

"Throwing stars," I said breathlessly. He smiled and hugged me again.

"I was so worried."

"Gabriel," I whispered. "Where is Sirius?"

Gabriel pulled back and stood up to his full height. I could tell he was a little hurt, but I didn't really care at this moment. I was very sorry he was in love with me, if that's even what it was, but that was his problem—not mine. I had to see Sirius.

"He's upstairs," he said slowly. "How'd you get away?"

"How long have I been gone?" I asked as he helped me move the trunks into the house.

"Two days."

I nodded.

"I escaped by Floo Powder," I said with a small smile. "I cleared out the flat to make sure that if anyone followed through they wouldn't know that's where I used to live."

Gabriel looked at me and nodded.

"And you sure you weren't followed here?"

"Yes," I said softly. "I took the Knight Bus."

Gabriel didn't look very happy with the answer, but he didn't say anything. I could tell that he couldn't wait until I learned how to Apparate.

"How's Sirius?" I asked putting my trunk in the empty living room. Demetrius ran through the front door just as Gabriel started to close it. His dark eyes followed the cat for a moment. Demetrius ran up to me and jumped on the trunk next to me, and then into my arms. I scratched his head between the ears and he licked my nose.

"He's fine," Gabriel said. "He'd been beaten up pretty bad. Woke up yesterday, asked a lot of questions. He didn't know we had come to save him…he doesn't remember anything about what happened. They did a number of memory spells on him."

"But he's okay?"

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. I smiled and moved past him towards the stairs, he caught my arm and I looked up at his dark eyes. "Cadence…"

He whispered my name so softly that I felt my knees give a little. I feared that he was going to say something about what my Father had said to him; about him loving me. My stomach was tied up in knots with nervousness.

"I didn't tell him who I was," he said slowly. "He thinks my name is Todd Kell."

I nodded slowly.

"I didn't think it wise to let him know I was the one who kidnapped you."

I understood. If Sirius knew that Gabriel had switched sides and helped rescue him he'd freak out more then I did.

"Alright," I whispered. "I won't say anything."

"Alright," he said nodding his head. He let go of my arm and began to head for the kitchen.

"Gabriel," I called after him. He stopped and looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

He nodded with a small, but forced, smile and I smiled back. He turned and disappeared into the kitchen. I looked up the stairs and marched up them, heading for the guest bedroom where I was sure Sirius would be. I opened the door and Demetrius jumped from my hands, darting across the floor and pouncing on the bed to nuzzle against Sirius's sleeping face. I laughed a little and came into the room, closing the door.

Sirius sat up slowly and scooted Demetrius onto his lap. He looked up at me and smiled broadly as I sat on the bed.

"Hey," I said softly, not being able to stop smiling.

He reached out and touched my cheek, wrapping his hand back behind my head and pulling me to him. His lips touched mine and kissed me deeply with passion. I kissed him in return, wrapping my arms tightly around him. We squished Demetrius between us and he tried to escape meowing loudly.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear as he kissed it. "Thank you for coming to save me."

"Of course," I said looking at him seriously. "You didn't think I was going to let them keep you, did you?"

"No," he said smiling. "I never lost faith in you."

His hand cupped my cheek and I closed my eyes, turning my lips to it and kissing his skin softly. He reached out and touched my other arm and I pulled away, cringing in pain.

"What's the matter?" he asked quickly.

I looked up at his dark blue eyes and forced a smile.

"Nothing," I whispered. I didn't want to talk about what had happened just yet. Sirius looked at me with concern, that was so familiar, and took my wrist slowly, he pushed my sleeve back and saw the cut on my wrist.

"Merlin's beard," he said looking up at me. "What'd he do to you?"

"Tied me to a chair," I whispered with a small smile. "The bonds cut me as I escaped."

He nodded slowly.

"You should have Todd look at it," he whispered. "He's good at healing. Cleaned me up pretty nice."

"I can tell," I said with a smile. I reached out and touched a butterfly bandage on Sirius's forehead. He cringed a little but didn't pull away.

"Speaking of Todd," he said very slowly. "Cadence, do you know anything about him?"

"Yes," I said back. "I do."

"Well, I've been watching him," Sirius said. "And I don't think he's let us know completely who he is. He's a little too well trained to be just a pencil pusher at the Ministry."

"That's what he does?" I questioned with some surprised. I really was too. I

couldn't believe that Gabriel would go that far in the lie of his past. Sirius nodded.

"Doesn't seem to fit him, does it?"

I shrugged.

"How much do you know about him?"

"A lot," I said.

"Like?"

I sighed.

"Just what he does."

"That's not a lot, Cadence."

I looked down at my hands. Sirius was probably one of the only people that I couldn't lie too. This was going to be difficult. As much as I understood why Gabriel hadn't told Sirius who he was, I thought it was okay that Sirius know now. I didn't want to lie to Sirius, and I was here to make sure nothing happened to Gabriel. He had gained my trust while saving Sirius and in my instincts told me he was one of the few I could trust.

"What aren't you telling me?" he whispered very softly, not with anger. I looked up at him with a grin.

"I can never hide anything from you."

He smiled broadly.

"I know," he pinched my cheek. "What is it about Todd?"

"Well," I said with a sigh. "His name isn't Todd Kell. That's just what he told you until I got here. He wanted me to tell you the truth…he knew it'd sound better coming from me."

Sirius was looking at me with a very serious look. He didn't like the fact that he had been lied to, especially by someone we were supposed to trust. I played with my hands with nervousness. I was hoping Sirius wouldn't freak out.

"His name is Gabriel Quintin," I said. "I know a lot about him because he _was_ the Death Eater who kidnapped me under my Father's orders."

I paused to see if Sirius freaked out or said anything. He looked like he was going to explode, but I think for my sake he stayed quiet…for now.

"Why is he here then?" Sirius questioned very slowly, trying to control his voice.

"He's on our side now. He turned spy after I tried to kill him. He's been watching me under Dumbledore's orders. He saved me in Diagon Alley; they were supposed to take both of us."

Sirius nodded very slowly.

"And you trust him?" he asked. "How?"

"I trust him now because he helped me save your life," I said taking Sirius's hand. "I trust him because when Voldemort held me and was about to kill you and him he did the right thing and left with out me. He knew I would get out of there alive and he did the right thing. I trust him because he has taken care of you these last two days."

"I don't like it, Cadence. I don't like it at all. How can you even look at him after what he did to you?"

I shrugged a little.

"I think he's trying to make up for it now," I whispered sadly.

"I can't trust him. I don't know why you would trust him. He was a Death Eater! Once one, always one," he said. "You've always believed that."

"I think people can change. I believe in Gabriel and Dumbledore trusts him," I whispered. "So I think we should trust him. We can trust Dumbledore's judgment."

"Dumbledore is human, he can be wrong about people."

"If we can't trust Dumbledore, who can we trust?"

"Each other," he said touching my chin and smiling. He brought me closer and kissed me again. I drew a harsh breath as he touched my wrist on accident again. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said. "I'll take care of it when I go downstairs."

"I don't want to leave you alone with him," he said crossly as I made to stand up. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius," I said.

"What if he tries to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Kill you, maybe!?"

"Well, considering that the only reason he lived after I stabbed him was because someone found him, and that I've escaped countless Death Eater attacks, _and_ that I've escaped from my Father, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sirius grumbled something under his breath and I smiled, leaning over him.

"I'll bring up dinner and we can eat together."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In here," I smiled. He beamed and pulled me a little farther down for a kiss. I kissed him deeply and he tongued me in return. I giggled and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said still beaming.

"Alright, I'm going to go get cleaned up and then I'll make dinner for you."

Sirius nodded.

"Be careful," he said.

I nodded. "Don't worry."

I left Demetrius in the bedroom to keep Sirius company and made my way down the hall to the bathroom for a shower. I piled my dirty clothes in the corner of the bathroom and hopped in under the hot water. Within minutes I was clean and ready to get dressed. I realized that all of my clothes were downstairs. I wondered downstairs in my towel and hoped I wouldn't run into Gabriel. I could hear him in the kitchen as I opened my trunk.

"Cadence?" he called.

"Yes?" I called back quickening my search for underwear.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Dinner will be done soon."

"Okay," I said back. "You made some for Sirius, right?"

"Yea," Gabriel said. "Is he going to come downstairs to join us?"

"I-I don't know."

There they were. I snatched up some underwear and jeans to go with my long sleeve shirt and made to go back upstairs.

"Well," said Gabriel's voice. I stopped dead. He was in the nook, where the kitchen table was, setting it. He had a perfect view of me down the hall. I cringed.

"I'll be down in a moment."

I dashed up the stairs and heard Gabriel laughing. I rolled my eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut. Once I had my underwear and pants on I leaned over the counter and looked at my right arm. That was going to be a nasty scar. My skin was burnt and black. I frowned at it. I didn't know if it should look like that, but at least it wasn't bleeding. I shook my head and pulled on my long sleeve shirt. I would probably wear long sleeves for the rest of my life.

Gabriel was done setting the table when I came back downstairs. He looked me over and no doubt noticed that I didn't have a bra on under my shirt.

"Is Sirius coming down?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I'm going to eat upstairs with him."

"Oh," Gabriel said nodding. He picked up two of the place settings and moved them back to the counter. "I guess these are unnecessary."

"Oh, Gabriel stop it."

"What?" he said looking at me.

"You're jealous of him."

"Of Sirius?" Gabriel said looking at me harshly. "Why, because he gets you? That's hardly something worth being jealous of! You actually think that I love you, just like your old man, don't you?"

I frowned and turned away. Of course I thought Gabriel loved me…it just made all of his actions justifiable. If he didn't love me then what did he feel? Just lust?

"I just want a piece of ass, Cadence," he said looking me in the eye. "And you're one fine piece of ass."

"Shut up," I snapped glaring at him. I didn't believe a word out of his mouth. He wouldn't have looked me in the eye if he just wanted my ass.

"Don't you tell me to shut up," he snapped right back. "I don't need to take this crap from you. I really put my ass on the line to save your boyfriends."

"I thanked you!" I yelled. "What else do you want from me?"

"Nothing," he raged back. The oven buzzed loudly to tell Gabriel the food was done cooking but he ignored it. "Just don't tell me to shut up about my feelings. You know nothing about me Cadence, and you're never going to."

"If that's how you want it," I yelled. I took a long breath and crossed my arms over my chest. "And here I was thinking we were going to be friends now…not enemies."

"I may not be your enemy but I don't have to like you."

"Shut up," I snapped. "You're lying through your teeth."

The oven beeped again and Gabriel turned to it, violently open the door and pulling out the hot casserole dish with his bare hand.

"Gabriel!" I yelled as he put the dish on the stove and glared at me. I grabbed his wrist and took it straight to the sink, putting it under running cold water.

"What are you doing?" he asked shaking me off. "Why don't you take dinner up to Sirius? He's probably wondering where you are."

"Shut up and come here," I said grabbing his forearm and looking at the burn. "Why'd you do that?"

"It doesn't hurt," he said. "I barely felt it."

I looked up at him.

"You just wanted me to touch you."

He smiled a little and I smiled back. His eyes fell on my hands looking at his as I dried it. The smile on his face faded as he saw the cuts on my wrist. He grabbed my right hand and pushed my sleeve up a little.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the cut around my wrist.

"Nothing," I said. "Just another battle wound."

He looked at me closely as I looked at his hand. I didn't really know what to do with the burn now.

"You need to bandage it," he whispered.

I nodded and conjured some white gaze. He showed me how to wrap it slowly and then I taped it on. He thanked me and took my wrist, looking at it.

"What'd they do to you?" he asked. "What did your Father want?"

I avoided his eyes.

"He wanted me to join him," I shrugged. "What else is new?"

I pulled my hand from his grasp and he caught the avoidance in my eyes. He grabbed my forearm and I released a gasp in pain. He pulled his hand away and took my hand, holding it he pushed up my sleeve very slowly. His eyes fell on the disgusting black burn.

"What the hell happened?" he said recognizing that the burn was over a wound. He could tell that I cauterized it.

"He cut my arm, and I couldn't stop the bleeding with my clothes," I said pulling away. "I'm fine."

Gabriel grabbed my hips and I let out a small scream as he lifted me up onto the counter.

"What the hell—"

"Shh," he said pressing his fingers against my lips. They lingered there for a moment and I tasted the salt of his skin. He looked away from my eyes and lips and focused on my arm. "You cauterized it?"

"To the best of my abilities."

"How long ago?"

I shrugged.

"It was dark when I made it to the flat," I said looking at the clock. It was eleven o'clock now. "Maybe two hours ago…two and half…something like that."

Gabriel nodded.

"That's a nasty burn, Cadence."

"Thanks Gabriel, it felt great too."

He smiled at me and held out his hand. I bottle of rubbing alcohol appeared and I cringed. This was going to hurt.

"Hold your arm over the sink."

I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows. I sighed and moved my arm so it was over the sink. He moved forward and opened the bottle. Before I could ask him if he was going to use a clothe, he poured the bottle onto my arm. I screamed in shock and punched him in the shoulder. He laughed, catching my hand and kissing my fingers softly.

"It's not that bad," he cooed.

"Shut the hell up," I snapped. "Let me pour this bottle on your hand and see how you feel."

He smirked and dried the alcohol off my arm with a towel.

"At least we know its clean now," he said. "No infections."

He pulled out his wand and began tapping and poking my arm. I would cringe and jump at some hard pokes, but other wise it felt alright.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius appearing in the room.

I looked over Gabriel's shoulder and frowned. This looked pretty bad…me sitting on the counter, Gabriel between my legs in front of me, his head bent down. He was so much taller then me that I'm sure it could have looked like we were kissing.

Sirius looked very weak on his feet and he moved slowly into the kitchen, holding onto the wall or a chair as he walked. Gabriel stepped out of the way, heading for a cabinet and looking for something.

"Gabriel's cleaning my wounds," I whispered.

Gabriel dropped something and looked at me crossly.

"She told me," Sirius snarled at Gabriel. He was by my side and took my arm slowly, looking at it. "What happened?"

"She hasn't told me, but please, do try and pry it out of her," Gabriel said coming over with a bluish green looking bottle. I glared at him.

"I did tell you," I snapped. "Voldemort cut me open and I was bleeding so much I had to cauterize my wound. I'm sure he was expecting me to die because of the way he cut," I traced the wound with my finger, making the swift motion of his wand re-slicing my arm open. "And he just left me there to bleed to death all over myself."

Sirius touched the cuts on my wrist from the wires.

"You cut your wrist while trying to escape your bonds?"

I nodded.

Gabriel opened the bottle and began to rub a blue cream on my arm. I cringed a little and bit my bottom lip. Sirius was watching Gabriel closely, as if waiting for him to let his hands linger too long on my skin, or to grab me too hard and bruise me. Sirius was waiting for Gabriel to give him a reason to beat him to a pulp. I sighed softly. If Sirius and Gabriel got in a fight Gabriel would no doubt win.

"Does that feel any better?" Gabriel whispered once the cream was rubbing into my wound. Warmth spread across my arm where he had rubbed and it tickled a little.

"Yes," I whispered. "But it's still burnt…how will that heal?"

"To be honest, I don't think it will," he said taking the roll of gauze I had used to wrap his hand. He began to wrap my arm in it. "But I'm not an expert."

"Maybe we should take you to an expert," said Sirius.

I glared at him sharply.

"Are you crazy?"

"If it doesn't heal you could get an infection."

"She won't," whispered Gabriel not looking at Sirius or me. He was looking at my arm, paying close attention to how he wrapped it. "The wound is closed, there isn't really anywhere for it to get an infection. I think the burnt black skin will fall off, hopefully with new skin under it. But there isn't really much else we can do…you were given this wound with dark magic, only someone who performs dark magic could heal it. Not even the healers at St. Mungo's could help."

Sirius didn't like the answer.

"I'll take you to see Madame Pomphrey when we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Sirius, it's fine," I whispered with some annoyance. "Unless she's secretly been performing dark magic I doubt she'll be able to help me."

Sirius shook his head and I could see the anger in his eyes. If the answer had been coming form Madame Pomphrey to begin with—or any other healer—he would have accepted it better. But because Gabriel was the one telling him that the wound couldn't be healed he was anger and almost looked violent.

I hopped off the counter and pulled my sleeve down.

"Thank you, Gabriel," I said. He nodded his head.

"No problem."

I took Sirius's arm and began to walk him upstairs.

"Come on," I said. "Let's just go upstairs."

"Are you going to leave me alone up there?" he questioned bitterly. He pulled his arm out of my grasp and held onto the stair railing as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to get you dinner," I said as he walked up there. He grunted in reply and I turned on my heel, going back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I made that awkward," said Gabriel as I came back in. I didn't say anything and shook my head. I grabbed a serving spoon and violently scooped food out of the casserole dish onto a plate for Sirius.

"Don't worry about it," I finally said to Gabriel.

I carried the plate of food upstairs and went into the bedroom where Sirius was sitting on the bed.

"Here," I said handing it to him. He took it but looked up at me.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well I'll take it back downstairs if you want," I said.

"No," he said putting it on the nightstand. "I'll eat it eventually."

I nodded and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I doubted you," he whispered breaking the awkward silence. He didn't have to say it; I knew he was talking about his jealousy with Gabriel. He thought that Gabriel and I were fooling around down in the kitchen, or flirting, or something…he just thought I was being unfaithful and that really bothered me.

But should it? Gabriel and I had kissed a few times in the past, but he was always the one who had kissed me—and at that point I had thought I was either going to die, or Sirius had moved on. I knew I was wrong for showing so little faith in Sirius then, but I had moved on from that…I had moved on from it because I thought Gabriel was dead. But he wasn't…he was still here to tempt me.

"It's alright," I said back. I sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. "You don't have anything to worry about."

I kissed his forehead and he looked at me with a smile.

"I know," he said. I wasn't sure if I sensed hesitation in his voice or not. "I love you Cadence."

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Prove it," I whispered in his ear.

He laughed and pulled me down on top of him, wrapping me in his arms. I laughed a little with him and kissed his lips deeply as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.


	11. Heading Home

"Dumbledore wanted me to go with you two to the train station," said Gabriel from behind his newspaper at the kitchen table. I looked up at him from my trunk, in the sitting room, where I was making sure all of my things were packed.

"Why?"

"You need someone to protect you."

"Yea," I said coming into the kitchen. "And a lot of protection you've been for me."

"Shut up," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him as Sirius came into the kitchen.

"Ready?" he asked kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly.

"Yea, I think so," I said. "Gabriel is going to take us I guess."

"We don't need you to," said Sirius quickly looking at Gabriel with a nasty look. Gabriel put down his paper to look him in the eye. "We'll be fine. We can protect each other."

"Like you protected each other last time?" Gabriel suggested.

"I don't need you judging us," I said to him with a glare before Sirius could say anything. The last thing I wanted to happen was for the two of them to starting fighting. "Now please, Sirius, get your stuff and mine together and we'll head over there. You can Apparate us and our stuff?"

Sirius nodded.

"Sure."

He left the room to get his things.

"I'm going with you Cadence, Dumbledore wants me to."

I sighed.

"Sirius is going to Apparate us from the front porch to the platform. What could go wrong?"

"I kidnapped you between the train and platform nine," he said crossly. "It wouldn't be very difficult."

I didn't look him in the eye. I knew he was right. It had been incredibly easy for him to kidnap me. He had taken over the form of someone I thought I could trust—my Grandfather—and walked me out into the Muggle world. It wasn't until we were in the parking lot that I realized it wasn't my Grandfather at all, but an imposter…but by that time it was too late.

Gabriel had once been a Death Eater so he knew how they thought. He could plan ahead like one of them would, and he could make very educated guesses as to what they're moves would be. Sometimes this was a little unnerving when one thought about it, but incredibly useful too.

"I would bet they're going to try and take you again."

"Why?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because it's what I'd do if I were hunting you," he said. "You just escaped _again_. And I'm sure your Father was more then upset about that—"

"I'm sure he was too," I said with a smile and turning back to my trunk. I bent over and closed it, locking my clothes and school things in it. I hadn't told Gabriel, but I had packed many of the clothes that he had bought for me. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I liked all of them. I left the underwear behind though. I thought it would be a little inappropriate to wear the silk and lace panties and bras that Gabriel had bought for me.

"He was probably furious," Gabriel said slowly. I could tell he was looking my legs and ass up and down as I was bent over. I stood up straight in my jean short overalls and long sleeve shirt and put my hands on my hips as I glared at him. He smiled at me and then continued talking. "Somebody probably got tortured because of your little escape."

I stopped what I was doing and turned sharply, looking at Gabriel.

"What did you say?"

"Someone probably got tortured," he said again slowly. He was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Gabriel," I said coming to him. "Do you know anything about blood bonds?"

"What?" he said looking at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"I-I I'm just wondering."

Gabriel eyed me very seriously and reached out to touch my right arm.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" he asked rubbing his thumb up the wound that was covered in gauze and my clothing. His touch sent shivers through my skin, even with my clothes between our flesh.

"I'm just wondering," I repeated very seriously.

"You never told me why he cut your arm."

"He was trying to mark me and I moved too much."

Gabriel tried to penetrate my mind, but I blocked him with a small smile.

"If you were telling the truth you wouldn't block me."

"Yes I would," I said back. I went to the sitting room and retrieved my trunk, dragging it into the kitchen with two hands. Gabriel came forward and lifted it off the ground easily and took it to the front of the house. I sighed and went to sit on the couch to put my shoes on. I pulled on my black heels and watched as Gabriel came back into the room.

"Why are you wondering about blood bonds?"

"If two people were to do a blood bond, what kind of bond forms between them?"

"A strong one," he said leaning against the threshold frame of the room. "Particularly if one or both persons are powerful Legilimences."

I frowned deeply.

"Is there some sort of pain involved with it?"

"Some people can handle being cut open, but others can't…I suppose it depends how big the wound is that the people choose to switch blood with."

"I know that," I said standing up and pulling down my shorts that were riding up a little. "I meant, if one person was to see something form the other persons head with out meaning to, would there be pain?"

"See?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said with annoyance. I knew he was asking so many questions hoping to make me annoyed enough to just tell him everything that had happened.

"I suppose it's possible," he said coming into the room. He titled my chin so I was looking up at him. "Cadence, if Voldemort performed a blood bond between you and him that could be very bad."

"Why?"

"Because in his eyes you have some of the purest blood in the entire Wizarding world," he said slowly. "The Coleman line goes back to medieval times, even farther back then Merlin's time. Then he shares deep roots too. He thinks you're more pure then him because you came form two magical parents. His Mother was a pure blood witch, but his Father was a Muggle. With your blood he would try to counteract his Muggle genes, and hopefully your blood would replace it. Then he would be the purest."

"I don't see why that's so important."

"Cadence," said Gabriel very seriously. "You know how powerful you are. You have the ability to control things with your mind, conjure things, and penetrate the minds of others. Your Father has some of the same powers and is more powerful then you in some ways. But imagine if you take both of your powers, both of your strengths and put the together. The strength of paired powers would be unstoppable."

"You make it sound like only I could stop him."

"I would never put so much pressure on you."

"Doesn't mean the rest of the world wouldn't," I whispered.

"Cadence, is that what he did?" he whispered cupping my cheeks. I looked up at his dark eyes and felt myself falling into them. I pulled away from him and turned, picking up my over the shoulder book bag.

"Yes," I whispered very softly. "That's what he did."

"And you've had one of these episodes where you've seen what he's seeing?"

"I felt his rage of me escaping," I whispered putting the pieces together. "I felt the anger and frustration…I saw flashes of a man being tortured before me. It must have been the person guarding my door…I don't know...I just didn't think anything of it really until you said that."

Gabriel nodded.

"I'm definitely going with you."

I sighed and walked out of the sitting room. As I walked down the hall towards the front of the house Sirius appeared at the bottom of the steps with the rest of his things.

"Ready?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll take the luggage," Gabriel said going to the trunks and holding their handles.

"You don't have to come with us," I said quickly. But he was already gone. I frowned slightly and looked up at Sirius. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault he's a stubborn ass," said Sirius. "Come on."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my body against his. He held me close and concentrated on King Cross Station. With a loud pop we appeared on platform nine and three quarters, with Gabriel only a few feet away.

"Took you guys long enough."

Sirius grunted and grabbed our trunks.

"Let's find a seat," he said nodding to the train.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said as he walked off. I looked up at Gabriel. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"You didn't want to begin with, why are you doing such a good job?"

"Because you deserve the best, Cadence," he said pinching my cheek. "Get going. Have a good semester. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Don't make a habit out of coming to Hogwarts with the excuse to see Dumbledore, just to see me really."

"You know I will."

I smiled and nodded.

"Bye," I said hugging him. His arms wrapped around my waist for only a moment and then he stepped back. "Thanks for everything."

He nodded.

"See you."

"Bye," I said walking away.

When I looked over my shoulder before climbing on the train he was still standing there, watching me. His eyes met mine for a second and he fixed his cloak. I felt my heart skip a beat as I remembered the last time I boarded a train and saw him. He was gone with the blink of an eye and I realized as Sirius took my hand to pull me up that the only reason Gabriel had come was to see me off…to say good bye.

"I found Lily and James in a compartment," Sirius said. I smiled and nodded. He stopped me for a moment and for a split second I was afraid he was going to ask me about Gabriel. "They don't know what happened to me, do they?"

"Lily does, and I'm sure she told James," I whispered. "They only know you were taken by my Father. Why?"

"Lily asked me a security question," he said back. "To make sure it was me. I'm sure she'll do it to you too."

I smiled. Lily was a smart girl. I was happy she was taking the right steps to protect herself and the people she loved.

Sirius opened the compartment door for me and I stepped in. Our luggage was on the rack above the seats, and James and Lily were sitting on a seat holding each other's hands. I took the seat next to the window and smiled at the two of them.

"Hi," I said.

"Who interrupted our conversation the first time we met?" Lily asked in greeting.

"Sirius."

"And?" Lily said eyeing me oddly as if I had given her the obvious answer.

"Snape," I said.

Lily nodded.

"Everything went well then?" she said smiling and hugging me.

"I'm happy you're asking those questions," I said.

"Well of course," she said sitting back down. "How were we supposed to know that Death Eaters hadn't taken your places?"

I smiled as the door of the compartment opened again and Remus walked in. He was looking grim as ever. I smiled and greeted him with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"How've you been?"

"Fine," he said slowly with a forced smile. "And you?"

"Fine," I returned his smile and sat back down allowing him to greet Sirius.

Peter Pettigrew followed close behind him. Everyone greeted Peter with waves and hellos, and before long we were all squished into the compartment, three on each bench.

"Did you all have a good summer?" asked Peter with his nervous twitch. I looked at him oddly for a few moments.

"You could say that," said James slowly. "I think interesting is a better word."

"Yea," Sirius scowled. "Interesting. If you call being chased, kidnapped, beaten to a pulp, almost killed, and saved by the a-hole who—"

"Yes," I said quickly. "That could be defined as interesting."

I glared at Sirius sharply. He gave me a frown and grunted, leaning back against the cushioned bench. Lily moved uncomfortably in her seat and stood up quickly.

"Well, James," she said. "We'd better get to helping the first years…making sure they're comfortable and everything. We have to patrol the corridors every once in awhile too."

"Whoa," Sirius said quickly. "What?"

James looked at his best friend with an innocent smile.

"Dumbledore made me Head Boy."

"_What?_" Sirius repeated in complete shock. "No. He made a mistake. And you didn't accept it did you? _You did!?_"

James shrugged and stood up with Lily.

"I wanted to take it," he said now with a blank expression.

"This is your doing," Sirius said sharply looking at Lily.

"Sirius!" I said in shock and embarrassment.

"What's wrong with James taking up some responsibility?" Lily snapped looking at Sirius. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring down at him. "Heaven forbid he not fool around and get put in detention all year."

"But, what about us and all the mischief we could cause?" Sirius said desperately. "I had some really great things planned this year."

"Well," Lily said opening the compartment door. "I guess you'll just have to do them alone…or with somebody else." Lily turned and marched away from the compartment.

"James," sighed Sirius looking at his best friend. "I can't believe you're choosing her of me. I'm your best mate!"

"She's also the woman that I love," said James very seriously standing up. "Don't worry mate, we'll still have our fun." He clapped Sirius on the shoulder and left he compartment, closing the door.

Sirius looked at me and the others in disbelief. I was a little surprised myself, but I didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing for James to start being responsible. He had changed over the last year, and even though he didn't realize it, Sirius had too. I think Sirius had been looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts so much because he knew he wouldn't have to worry about me or our safety. He knew that inside Hogwarts he'd be safe to act out of line. He'd be able to get some action and not put his or my life at risk for it. Sirius always lived for the action and excitement, but after the last few weeks I'm sure he'd had enough to last him a while.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. Lily and James came back a few times to sit and talk with us, but there was an awkward silence between Sirius and them. I was a little upset with Sirius for not being happy for James. I didn't say anything to him though.

Before I knew it we had arrived at Hogsmeade station and were being herded towards the castle in horseless carriages. I was happy to lay my eyes on the beautiful castle again even though it had only been a week since I had last seen it. There was a pulsing happy feeling in me to be returning home. Not only was Hogwarts my home, it was the one place I felt safe. My Father could not reach me here. I had the magical protection of the castle, the staff, and most importantly Dumbledore. There was no person my Father feared or hated more then Dumbledore.

I knew now that I could relax a little. I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder. I could stop worrying about Death Eaters coming to get me or the ones I loved. I could focus on my studies, and my friends. I could focus attention on my relationships and what I wanted to do after I left Hogwarts…which really was only one thing.

"Hey," said Sirius wrapping his arm around my waist as I looked up at the castle. People were moving past us, heading up into the school, but I didn't pay them any attention. "You happy to be back?"

"Yea," I said with a smile. "It's like being back home."

Sirius smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yea," he agreed. "It is."

We grabbed out stuff and together made our way into the Entrance hall with the crowd of other students. It wasn't long until we found ourselves eating at the Welcome Feast, and before long I was tucked in bed at the top of Gryffindor Tower.


	12. Bad Start To Term

"Good morning," said Professor Minerva McGonagall calling the attention of the rowdy classroom. I slipped into my seat next to Lily as the Transfiguration class settled down. "Today, we'll be reviewing how to transform animals," she said slowly. She looked to her side where a wooden create was sitting. "Unfortunately though, all of the mice escaped over the summer and the only thing I have available at this moment to transform is snakes into sticks."

"Snakes!" shouted some of the girls in shock and disgust.

"I'm not touching a snake!"

Lily looked a little nervous, but didn't say anything. I could careless if they were snakes or mice…either way it was a harmless animal.

"We'll keep them at your desks with these," McGonagall waved her wand and trays with high sides appeared at everyone's desk. "Now if you will please, bring your tray up here and I will give you a snake."

Even McGonagall looked a little squeamish about the snakes.

"Come on," I said nudging Lily's shoulder. "Let's go get some snakes."

Lily gave me a nasty look and then stood up after me, holding her tray with tight hands. I could hear the boys behind us laughing and joking about something. As we approached the box of snakes I heard whispering all around me. I looked over my shoulder but saw no one talking. The boys were still laughing though. There were a few Slytherins laughing and chatting behind me and Lily, but no one close enough for me to hear whispering. For a few split seconds I thought that they had been talking about me—did they believe the rumor Severus Snape had started last year that I was Voldemort's daughter? Yes, it was true, but I didn't want the whole Wizarding community to know it.

I looked back at the box of snakes as McGonagall lifted her wand and waved it at one of the snakes. The snake lifted up out of the box and onto the tray in my hands. The snake slithered to all the edges of the tray trying to escape, but I kept him in the box with my hands.

_Let me out of this_.

I looked over my shoulder. It had been a male voice—and it sounded close, quiet…in a whisper. I looked down at the tray with some surprise as the voice called again.

_Let me out of this!_

It was the snake. I put the tray down and looked at the snake with raised eyebrows.

"Cadence? Is something wrong?" Lily asked. I blinked and looked away from the snake.

"No," I said softly sitting down. "I'm fine."

Lily looked at me oddly and nodded.

"Alright," she whispered. She sat down next to me. "I don't like snakes. Why'd if have to be snakes."

_There are worse things_, hissed the snake in front of Lily.

I stared at in shock with my mouth hanging open. Lily flicked her wand, without saying a spell, and the snake cried in horror as it transformed into a stick.

_No…no…not into a stick! You sick humans! We're living creatures you can't just practice your dumb spells on us! _

The snake on my tray was squirming around frantically trying to get away. I flicked my wand and the snake let out a shrill cry. I felt horrible but I had to stop it from talking. Was I hearing things in my head…how was I understanding the snake?

"Cadence," said Lily again. I blinked at her. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've seen something frightening?"

"Lily, is it possible for someone to hear and understand snakes?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes it is. But Cadence, it's not something that lots of people can do. It's very rare."

"You're sure?" I said back. "I mean…I'm sure somebody else here could do it."

"Yea," Lily retorted. "Slytherin could."

"Excuse me?" I blinked at her. She was talking about my very distant relative.

"There's a reason the animal for Slytherin house is a snake Cadence, Slytherin was a Parselmouth."

"A Parselmouth?"

"Yes," Lily nodded at me impatiently. "He could speak to snakes."

My mouth was hanging open slightly. I closed it quickly and looked back at the stick that was shaking a little on my tray. I flicked my wand and it turned back into a snake.

_I'm sorry_, I apologized.

The snakes little head turned and looked at me with some surprise.

_You speak our tongue?_ It hissed.

I nodded my head and looked at Lily who was looking at me like I was a little crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said softly.

"She's looking at you like what?" asked a snide voice. I turned sharply in my seat and saw Severus Snape sitting in the desk two seats over. "The freak you are?"

"Original," I said sharply.

"Have you read the papers lately?" Snape said back. "They all think you're a freak—"

"That's enough Severus," Lily snapped at her child hood friend. Snape looked at her with raised eyebrows and turned away, looking back at his stick on the tray. I glared at Snape for the remainder of the class—maybe his face would melt off if I glared long enough.

"Hey," Sirius said catching up to Lily and I after class. "What was all that about with Snape?"

"Oh, nothing," I sighed as Sirius wrapped an arm around me.

"You sure? Cause I'll go curse him real good if he said anything nasty."

"It's alright," I forced a smile. "Besides, I'd like to curse him myself."

Sirius grinned and kissed my cheek.

"James and I have break now," he said. "We'll see you at lunch?"

I nodded.

"I'm so looking forward to Ancient Runes," I said sarcastically.

"Cheer up," Sirius said with a smile as he pulled me against him. "You can spend the evening with me."

"That will cheer me up," I giggled.

He smiled and kissed me deeply.

"Come on Cadence," said Lily while I was still kissing Sirius. "We're going to be late."

"Right," I said pulling out of the kiss. "Bye," I whispered to Sirius. He pinched my cheek.

"See ya."

"Bye guys," I said with a wave to James, Remus and Peter.

Lily hooked my arm and we walked off together to the first floor where Ancient Runes was being taught this year.

"Do you have to snog like that in the hallways?"

I laughed a little.

"I'd hardly call _that_ snogging, Lily."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"But I suppose if it bothers you…"

"People were staring."

"Let them," I shrugged. "They're going to stare at me no matter what."

"I don't think they remember that rumor that Severus started last year."

"I'm sure some of them do," I said as we passed a group of seventh year Slytherins who all glared at me as I walked by them.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lily said following the Slytherins with her gleaming green eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about Sirius and I snogging," I said back with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes and pinched my arm.

"Not the same thing."

I laughed as we descended the marble staircase. I was about to say something when my words caught in my throat; the great oak doors opened and a cool fall breeze blew into the hall. Along with the breeze came a tall man dressed in black with a cloak wrapped tightly around him. The hood of the cloak was up blocking his face, but I could recognize the posture and movements of the man. Gabriel Quintin lowered his hood and closed the door tightly behind him, locking out of the breeze, sunshine, and dead leaves.

He turned and headed for the stairs, his eyes finding me and Lily right away. He smiled at me and approached us. Lily and I stopped on the stairs.

"Gabriel," I said with surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting to come out here so soon."

"What's the matter?"

I could tell by the urgency in his step and sharp look in his eyes that something was the matter—and it was something to do with me.

"I think you should come see the Headmaster with me."

Lily was eyeing Gabriel with untrusting eyes. Her grip on my arm was so tight that I thought she might cut off my circulation. She leaned against me.

"Who is he?" she whispered quietly in my ear.

I looked at her and then back at Gabriel.

"How do you open your front door?"

He smirked.

"Tap it three times where the knob should be," he said. "While saying a complicated spell in your head."

I nodded.

"It's him," I said looking at Lily. She was still eyeing Gabriel like he was dangerous—he was an intimidating man: tall, well built and handsome; plus his dark clothing, eyes, and hair, and that sharp look he always had. Lily released my arm slowly.

"Will you tell me what's the matter?"

Gabriel looked around.

"Not out here," he said. "Come on, let's go to Dumbledore's office."

"I'll see you at lunch, Lily." I slipped my arm out of her grasp and began to move up the stairs with Gabriel. "Don't worry." I said back to her. She nodded and turned, heading back down the stairs toward the first floor classroom.

"How serious is it?" I asked as I walked next to Gabriel.

"Let's just say that it's serious."

"I don't like you dancing around the situation," I said with a sharp look at him. He put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me up another set of stairs. I could feel his fingertip against my body and they sent shivers all through me. He filled me with so much desire that I wanted to scream. My body was growing tense…and the only thing I could think about was Gabriel's hands all over me to help me relax.

"You need to relax," he said.

I bit my bottom lip and cursed myself for not putting up a stronger mind block around him. He could have been wreaking through my brain the whole time and seen everything—from the dreams I'd had about him and I, to the feelings I felt when we were close together…he could know everything and that was the last thing I wanted.

"You're the one stressing me out," I snipped. "Tell me to relax when there's something seriously wrong…yea okay, like it's _that _easy."

He smirked at me as we stopped in front of the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. Before either of us could try a password, it sprang out of the way revealing the rivaling staircase.

"He's expecting you," it said.

It always creeped me out when the statue knew who was expected. Gabriel ushered me up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door lightly.

"Enter," came his soft voice from behind the door. Gabriel pushed it open and allowed me to enter first. "Ah, hello Miss Coleman. I wasn't expecting to see you as well."

"I thought it best she be here," said Gabriel. "And we ran into each other on the way up."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, of course," he said sitting down. "I'm surprised it took you so long to get out here."

"I didn't read the paper until after breakfast," Gabriel said taking off his cloak. He was wearing black slacks, a red button up shirt, and black vest that was unbuttoned half way. His shirt was also unbuttoned a little, revealing his muscular chest a bit. His skin was tanned and smooth; it took me a few moments to pull my eyes away from it. He pulled a newspaper from the inside of his cloak then threw it on the back of a chair. I sat down slowly across from Dumbledore and eyed the newspaper Gabriel had just thrown on the desk.

The headline was bold and took up the whole top half of the page:** Daughter of Dark Lord Discovered!**

I jumped up out of the seat and snatched the paper up, staring at it in complete shock. A picture of me standing near a fireplace in a room that looked like it had been burnt badly by fire, looking slightly mad was plastered across the page under the jeering headline. I looked at the picture more closely, as my figure paced around the room. It was from when my Father had held me captive over the summer and cut me open. I could see my arm bleeding all over the place; this was taken before I had thought of cauterizing it with the hot poker. As my figure paced in the room I realized that my face wasn't perfectly clear, but anyone in Gryffindor House would probably be able to place me—and anyone who had heard the rumor that Snape started the last day of term last year would immediately think of me.

"B-but…how did this…_what is this?" _I was shaking with fury and confusion. I didn't understand where or how the picture was taken, and how or who had put it in the paper. What did my Father gain from revealing who I was? I stood up straight and dropped the paper. Did he want people to fear me so they would fear him more also? Was he trying to make people think that we were together and becoming a frighteningly powerful force?

"Cadence, sit down," said Gabriel taking the paper from me.

"Don't tell me to sit down!" I yelled violently. I began to pace in Dumbledore's office. I had to move. If I didn't I would scream and start throwing things…something…I had to keep doing something. I squeezed my hands together tightly to try and remain calm and stop them from shaking, but it didn't help. Rage was pumping through me like my own blood and if it stopped I'd die.

"Does it name me, in the article?"

"No," Dumbledore whispered shaking his head.

"Early Tuesday afternoon a letter arrived at the Daily Prophet headquarters presenting a letter (and the photo you see above) about a young woman who was in company of Death Eaters this past August. The young woman, as seen above, is believed to be the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The letter that was sent with the photo does not reveal very much of the girl…only that she goes by Kieran.

"Although not very much information was given in the letter, it is believed that the daughter of the Dark Lord is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is in her seventh year. What Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will do upon learning of the girl's existence is unpredictable, but it is sure to be a topic of the council of lords…"

I stopped to listen to Gabriel's soft voice as he read bits of the article.

"If you look closely to the photograph, you will notice a dark shape on the young woman's right arm. Is it a Dark Mark? Or is she going to fight against her Father's dark ways? Many arguments lean towards her following her Father—why else would she have a Dark Mark, and have spent part of her summer with Death Eaters? Hopefully, more information will be learned about this, Kieran, and we will all know if she is also to fear like her Father."

My mouth was hanging open.

"Cadence," he whispered looking at me. "I'm so sorry."

"What am I going to do?" I asked. "They don't mention me by name, but anyone from here who looks at that photograph will no doubt recognize me!"

"It's not a reliable picture," said Dumbledore. "Your name is not Kieran, its Cadence Coleman. You don't have a Dark Mark on your right arm—"

I jerked up the sleeve of my school robes.

"No," I snapped. "But it sure looks like I tried to get rid of one!"

My skin was still burnt and black from the cauterizing. Gabriel grabbed my arm.

"You idiot, why don't you have this wrapped? Or covered in the lotion I sent with you?" he was looking at my arm closely, his fingers gently and yet firm and tight on my skin. "I leave you alone for a day and look at what happens…"

"Shut up," I hissed trying to pull my arm from him. He held out his hand and a small tub appeared in his hand. He unscrewed the top and began to rub the light blue lotion on my arm. His hands felt good massaging my skin and I tried to glare at him with all my might.

"If you have any hope of healing it you need to put this cream on it," he said. "And keep it wrapped."

"People will accuse me of having the Dark Mark—"

"—then show them what it is," Gabriel said to me softly with comfort in his voice. "Once it's healed you'll have a scar…show them the scar and tell them what happened. They may not believe you, but they don't have to. Everyone who cares about you knows you're good Cadence, and that's all that matters."

"No, Gabriel," I said sharply. "It matters that the Minister thinks I'm good, and Aurors, and people at the Ministry. If not, then I'm going to have a bigger target on my back from them—not my Father."

"I think that's what he wants," said Dumbledore.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"If you're not with him, you're obviously against him," said Dumbledore with a shrug. "Cadence, you are a very powerful witch and I think you have the potential to be more powerful then your Father. He realizes that you won't join him, so he wants you to be alone and have your allies turned against you. In addition, if the Ministry is so focused on catching _you_ they won't be on catching him. He'll be able to get away with a lot more."

Dumbledore wasn't looking at me. He was looking out his window with his fingers pressed against his lips. I sighed. What was he thinking about?

"I think it's time you've met the Minister," Dumbledore said standing up. He wrote a quick note and handed it to his phoenix. "Quickly Fawks."

"The Minister?" I questioned. "Why? He won't believe any of this."

Dumbledore moved away from Fawks as the phoenix disappeared with a bright burst of flames. I covered my face to block the heat and looked back at Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk. He looked incredibly patient.

"On the contrary, Cadence. _She_ has known about you and your heritage since your birth," said Dumbledore. "Your Grandfather made sure of that."

I was looking at Dumbledore dumbfounded. First of all, the Minister of Magic of was a woman? I didn't know that. And secondly, my Grandfather had made sure that she knew about me?

"That way in the future, she or the next Minister of Magic would know where your loyalties lie," Dumbledore said. "Millicent is a dear friend, and I think it's important that you both finally meet each other. It's probably something that we should have done when you first came here two years ago."

Fawks reappeared with another burst of flames. He swooped low in the office and dropped a letter on Dumbledore's desk. The parchment was light green, with dark emerald writing on it. Dumbledore picked it up and unfolded it.

"Ah," said Dumbledore standing up. "She is arriving now." He walked to his office door and opened it. "If you will excuse me, I'll be back in just a moment with the Minister."

He closed the door and I looked at Gabriel for only a moment, then took my seat. I didn't know what to do or say. There were so many things going through my head—thoughts, worries, emotions…I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

Gabriel's touch brought me back to Dumbledore's office. His fingers intertwined with mine and he squeezed my hand gently.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Cadence," he whispered. "I'm still going to protect you from anyone."

I forced a smile at him, but said nothing. In truth, I didn't know what to say. Now I was being hunted by both sides of the war, which didn't seem right or make very much sense. I rubbed my head in my hands and sighed lightly. What a horrible first week of term.


	13. In The Paper

Gabriel's eyes were watching me as we sat in Dumbledore's office alone. I'm sure he was dying to say something charming, or having to do with something sexual, but it wasn't the appropriate time for such comments. He knew if he said something like that I'd kick his face in. I wasn't in the mood for him to even try and make me feel better, and I think he knew that—and that's why he didn't say anything.

"Have you met the Minister?" I whispered finally breaking the silence. It felt like it was taking Dumbledore a long time to retrieve Minister Bagnold.

"Yes," said Gabriel. "A few weeks ago. It took awhile for Dumbledore to convince her that I was on her side now."

"Does she trust you?" I asked looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I suppose she does," he said. "Otherwise she would have made Dumbledore choose someone else to watch your ass."

I blinked at him.

"She has known of my situation for a long time?"

"Dumbledore told me your Grandfather went to her before he brought you back into the country. That way she knew what the situation was."

I nodded my head.

"Do you think she'll trust me?"

"She trusts Dumbledore," he whispered. He squeezed my hand. "I'm sure she'll trust you. You're the victim, Cadence. We're not going to let him or anyone else hurt you."

I blinked at him. My insides were screaming that he was too late. I had already been hurt by all of this—my arm was proof of that. My mental state of instability was proof that my Father was still able to hurt me. Last year, soon after I had escaped Gabriel's house and my Father's grasp I fell into a depression where I lost myself. I wasn't sure if I was good or evil—I was trained to do evil things as a Death Eater, but I didn't want to do them, and yet I wasn't sure how to control them so I wouldn't use the dark skills I had learned.

"The skills you learned can be used for good too, Cadence."

I glared at Gabriel and looked away slowly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," I whispered referring to him entering my mind.

"You should block me," he said with a shrug.

"We aren't in training anymore Gabriel," I snapped. "You're not my teacher, you're not forcing me to learn these things…I have the choice now. I don't want to block you. I don't want you in my head."

"Then you'd better start blocking me," he said. "Your Father won't stop just because you want him to. You need to know how to protect yourself."

"I can," I said. "I've gotten out of pretty sticky situations with no help from you."

Gabriel glared at me harshly and I felt for a moment that he might attack me. He could be a frightening man when pushed in the right spot, and apparently I had just pushed him there hard.

"I suppose I should have just left Sirius in the house then," he snapped. "I should have left him to die. I doubt you could have saved him alone."

"I could have done it fine _with out you_."

"You didn't know where he was being kept _with out me._"

I turned and crossed my arms over my chest, facing away from him.

"I said to stop!" I yelled at him, jumping out of my chair. A dagger appeared in my hand with the very whimper of my wishes and I turned to him fiercely. "You should be careful, Gabriel. I could kill you."

"No you couldn't," he said standing up and moving closer to me, so he was only a foot away. "I had to make you kill me last time…you haven't grown the balls to do it now."

I stood there, gripping the dagger tightly in my hand and glaring at him. I was so anger I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hit him, or someone…something. I was furious with the article in the paper, and what people were going to think of me. I was overwhelmed with frustration and fear. I wanted nothing more then to let it all out violently…but not on Gabriel. Not on the man who had sworn his loyalty to me instead of Dumbledore or my Father; and saved my life a few times; and bought me nice clothes; and charmed me physically and emotionally—no I did not want to hurt or kill Gabriel. I just wished he wasn't always right…

"See," he said taking the dagger from me. "You should put your wand where your mouth is, Cadence."

"What did you say?" I said in surprise.

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You should put your wand where your mouth is," he repeated.

"My Father said that to me," I sighed sitting down. I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry. "Gabriel, what am I going to do?"

"Fight," he said rubbing my shoulders. "We'll become Aurors and hunt Death Eaters."

I laughed a little. "You never trained me to be an Auror."

"I trained you to be a Death Eater, and knowing how they train and work will make you better at catching them. Not to mention that you'll know how to protect yourself from them. Seeing both sides of the fight gives you a better advantage, Cadence."

I nodded my head slowly. I wasn't sure if I agreed with him. I could still feel him watching me as I sat in silence. I bet he didn't know what to say—or he did know what to say and he just didn't want to say it. I glanced at him and he was still staring at me, but with concern. He wished that he could comfort me, but I was not his to comfort. He was about to say something when the office door opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared followed by a petite woman.

I was shocked at the sight of Millicent Bagnold—she was not what I expected her to be at all. First off, she was young and secondly, she was pretty. Not what I would have thought of the Minister of Magic. I was expecting an old woman, with mossy grey hair and batty clothing. Shame on me. Millicent Bagnold, I'm sure, shocked many people, especially men.

Gabriel stood up as they entered the office and I felt I must also. I stood and she smiled at Gabriel, greeting him with a shake of the hand and kiss to the cheek.

"It's good to see you again Gabriel," she said softly. "I trust everything is well?"

Gabriel glanced at me.

"Can't complain Minister," he said.

"Now, please, Millicent will do," she said turning her attention to me.

"Millicent, may I introduce, Cadence Coleman," said Dumbledore stepping forward.

"Miss Coleman, it is a pleasure," said Bagnold holding out her hand to me. I shook it and bowed my head to her.

"Same to you," I whispered.

"I understand that we've hit a snag in your plan of hiding," she said going to the desk and picking up the newspaper. She looked over the article then looked back to me. Her dark brown eyes were piercing and I felt myself take a step back and grab the back of the chair I had been sitting in.

"I'm not really sure what to do," she whispered.

"Look at me, Cadence," said Bagnold. I looked up at her and stared into her dark eyes with my green ones. "I don't believe that you are a follower of your Father. Albus has told me of your many accomplishments, and the situations you've been caught in. And your _capabilities_. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you will fight again him. I want you to tell me that I can't trust you."

I didn't blink as I looked at her.

"I want nothing more then to destroy him, Minister," I said to her very seriously. "You have my loyalties. I will do anything in my power to help stop him. You can trust me."

Millicent nodded.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I had no doubt in you. Your Grandfather and Albus have been keeping me informed since you've arrived in the country last year. Now, from my understanding you've been trained by Mr. Quintin here."

I nodded and remained silent.

"Albus and I think that it's best for you to continue training," said Bagnold softly. She crossed her hands in front of her. "I want you to become an Auror, Cadence."

"Excuse me?" I said in shock.

"I want you to become an Auror," she said. "Gabriel will help you become one."

"What?" Gabriel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"When Cadence is done with school I want her to start Auror training right away." Millicent Bagnold was smiling at me. "You'll be the youngest Auror in history, not to mention that you're a woman, and Voldemort's daughter."

"You want me to make history? That's your biggest concern right now?" I said to her.

"Hardly," she said standing up straight. "Let's just say it's one of the positive things to look forward to."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Don't you think I'll be in danger?"

"Of your classmates?" Bagnold asked. She nodded her head. "I'm sure you'll face a lot of mistreatment because of this article. Are you up for it? Or should we have you moved out of Hogwarts? For home-schooling?"

"I can handle it," I said back with some annoyance.

"If you're sure," Dumbledore whispered.

"Of course I'm sure," I said. "I've dealt with Death Eaters and my Father, a few pubescent teenagers won't be a problem."

Bagnold was smiling. She nodded her head and pulled her gloves out of her pockets. She pulled them onto her hands and moved forward.

"Very well," she said. "Albus, I'll expect you to keep me informed about her. Cadence, don't hesitate to write if you need anything. We'll do great things together you and I. We'll set this all right once you are fully trained and can take on your Father."

Dumbledore moved to the office door and opened it for her.

"Would you like to have a brandy with me at the Three Broomsticks, Albus? I feel we have more to discuss."

"Yes, of course," said Dumbledore. "Gabriel, will you join us?"

"No, I'll have to pass this time, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and ushered Bagnold out of the office. Gabriel motioned for me to follow. I grabbed the paper off the desk and picked up my backpack, then followed him to the door.

"She wants me to protect her," I said bitterly. "She's not interested in making sure I'm okay or that this won't damage me emotionally. As long as I as I can handle getting teased and harassed that way I can train to be an Auror and save the world from my Father…"

"You need to relax," Gabriel said with a smile to me.

"Don't you tell me to relax," I snapped at him. "Now she's putting all this pressure on me to destroy my Father."

"Which you, above all else, want to do anyways."

"That's not the point, Gabriel," I said looking up at him. "The point is that the only reason why she trusts me is because she wants me to destroy him."

"That's something that she can trust," he nodded. "Because no matter happens, Cadence, you will always want to destroy him. No matter the means of doing so, you'll always be good because of your desire to destroy him. It's something we all can trust."

I shook my head in disagreement but said nothing else.

"So," I finally whispered. "Are you going to be coming out here even more, just to check up on me?"

"No," he said with a smile. "This is the safest place for you; from your Father anyways. You should make sure you keep practicing your Occlumency and Legilimency skills."

"Oh yea? On who should I practice?"

"Anyone," he stroked my cheek with a charming smile that made me feel weak. I wasn't sure if it was the smile or his touch that made my knee crumble and want to fall on him—either way it wasn't a good thing.

"I'm not going to just torment people with my mind powers," I said to him. We had reached the great hall and he stopped next to the oak door, adjusting his cloak.

"I didn't say torment, I said practice," he said seriously. "And make sure you're practicing conjuring things."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Anything else?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea," he said smiling. "Make sure you study hard because it's going to take a lot of good grades and high N.E.W.T.S. to get in the Auror program in June."

"Are you an Auror now?" I whispered softly.

Gabriel nodded his head very slowly.

"It took a lot of help from Dumbledore to get there, but yes, I am."

I took his arm and pushed up the cloak to look at his flesh. He was wearing long sleeves and he didn't stop me from pushing it up. I traced my fingers over his Dark Mark and stared at it. I felt his other hand stroke my cheek and then brush into my hair.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Everyday," he whispered.

I looked at him. "Why don't you try to get rid of it?"

"There is no way," he said with a frown. "Be thankful you don't have one."

"I am," I said looking up at him. My hand was still on his arm, and his fingers were still tangled in my hair. I pulled his sleeve back down and frowned a little.

"I should be going," he said awkwardly. "If you need anything don't hesitate to write me."

I nodded.

"Don't hesitate to visit me," I said. I wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but I fought my every desire. When I blinked I saw Sirius standing before me, not Gabriel, and the desire grew stronger. I bit my bottom lip and moved away from Gabriel. "Good bye."

"Be safe," he said very seriously. He pulled the hood of his cloak up and disappeared behind the oak door. I sighed and leaned against them for a moment, before turning and walking into the dinning hall for lunch. Sirius was sitting with James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

"Hi guys," I said sitting down next to Sirius. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey," he said kissing my cheek. "Where've you been? Was that Gabriel I saw in the hall with you?"

"Dumbledore's office, and yes, that was Gabriel."

I didn't like the flicker of hatred that burned in Sirius's eyes.

"What'd he want?" Lily asked with anxious eyes.

I pulled the paper out of my robes and threw it down on the table. Lily snatched it up and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my," she sighed with shock. "Cadence, this is horrible!"

"What is it?" Remus asked taking the paper. "Bloody hell."

"What?" Sirius asked looking at me.

"A picture of me was sent to the Daily Prophet with an anonymous letter saying that I was Voldemort's daughter. I'm not named, but most people here at Hogwarts will probably recognize me."

"So what does that mean?" Lily said quickly "Are you going to stay here? Is the Ministry going to protect you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm staying here, but I have to protect myself," I whispered with a small shrug. "I don't think it will be that bad."

I grew silent after that. In my head I wasn't really sure what to expect. How many people had read the paper and seen the article (that was not front page news) about me? And if people saw it, how many of them recognized me? And if they recognized me, how many of them talked about it and spread it around? There were so many if factors in the situation that I wasn't really sure what to expect from it. I expected some people to shun me, or hate me…but everyone. I sighed and put my head in my hands. It was just too much to think about. It was too much to handle. I got up from the table and walked away, saying nothing to my friends.


	14. Tested

I'm not quite sure how to explain everything that was running through my head that day, nor can I really explain how those thoughts and feelings changed over the next few weeks. I was very indifferent to the world around me. I did what was expected at the bare minimum and just went through the day on auto pilot. I felt a little out of control of my own life. But I didn't know how I felt about my own life—how was I supposed to control it if I wasn't even in it?

There is a certain point in a person's life where they contemplate their purpose of existence. This was the time that I contemplated mine. While the people around me spread more rumors, humiliated me with jokes, curses, and pranks, and even harassed me, I considered what life would be with out them and Hogwarts—how much easier everything would be if I wasn't around this mess. It was in the few weeks after the release of my picture that I considered going back to America. I wanted to get away from this life that I had literally been dragged into.

"Voldemort would have found you," said Gabriel. "Like he did when your Mother died, and he would have killed you."

I blinked at Gabriel as he sat in one of the spare chairs of Dumbledore's office. He had come up to Hogwarts to see how I was doing. It had been a month since I had seen him last. He had arrived at the right moment to stop a Ravenclaw sixth year from cursing me with a Bat-Boogey Curse. I was thankful for that. I didn't like the idea of my own snot forming a bat and attacking me in the face.

Sirius had not been happy when Gabriel stopped the sixth year. He had argued (as usual) that I would have been able to take care of myself—or he would have. We didn't need Gabriel's help. In response, Gabriel said it wasn't up to Sirius or me if he helped us. It was now the Minister's and Dumbledore's wish that Gabriel watch over me. Before Sirius could steer me away, Gabriel asked me to accompany him to Dumbledore's office.

And there I found myself, sitting across from Gabriel as he lectured me and pried out my deepest thoughts with Legilimency.

"I wish you'd leave me alone," I whispered putting my cup of tea down on the desk. Gabriel raised his eyebrows at me.

"Leave you alone? I think you need someone to pry and poke at you."

"Well I don't want you to be the one prying and poking."

"Too bad," he said softly. He was staring at me as a silence spread in the room. Slowly, he leaned forward in his chair and looked at me very seriously. "Cadence," he whispered my name so softly I felt my heart melt a little. And when I looked at his dark eyes it melted even more. I wished at that moment that he would hold me and be my safe haven. Maybe then all the pain would go away.

"Yes?" I whispered back looking at him seriously.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

I adjusted my position in the chair and looked at Gabriel with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said leaning back. "You didn't look like you were going to defend yourself against that sixth year downstairs at all. And you're hardly one to let a man say he'll protect you, even if it's Sirius."

I frowned. Gabriel hadn't entered my mind to find out that I wasn't fighting back. He had noticed it just from stopping the one fight downstairs.

"I don't know," I whispered looking to Dumbledore's desk. I could feel his eyes on me. He wasn't trying to enter my head, he was just looking at me. "I don't see anything worth fighting over."

"Defending yourself?" Gabriel suggested. "I think that's pretty serious stuff, Cadence. Why have you given up?"

"I don't know."

Gabriel stood up quickly and his chair fell out from under him with a loud crashing sound. Fawks jumped off his perch and swooped high into the office, landing on a high windowsill. I jumped in my chair from the sudden movement and sound and looked at Gabriel with some surprise.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because you're letting people walk all over you," he said harshly pacing back to his chair and picking it up. "It's been a month since that picture and article were printed and you're not fighting back against it."

"What's the point?"

"Because keeping your secret is imperative," said Gabriel as he began to pace more towards the fireplace. "Don't you see, Cadence that this is what your Father was hoping for? You'd give up and fade away into the distance and then he wouldn't have to worry about you."

"I thought the point of all this was to keep media attention on me so no one notices what he's up to," I said.

"That's some of it," Gabriel said. "But he's destroying you, and you're just letting him!"

"What would you have me do?" I snapped violently as my hands began to shake with anger.

"Defend yourself and not let people accuse you of being a Death Eater!"

"People aren't doing—"

"Dumbledore wrote me about how some of the other girls asked to be switched out of your dorm, and how your bed mysteriously light on fire one day after dinner. He's written me about the messages that have been sent to you from other students telling you to go back home to your Father. Don't think I haven't heard about the sick jokes people are playing on you—leaving hippogriff shit in your bed, sending you Hollowers, and other hate mail. Cadence, you're letting it all happen. You could have stopped that sixth year in a heart beat—hell you could have killed him!"

"And ended up in detention," I said sharply with glaring eyes. "Or Azkaban….no thank you, Gabriel."

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled at me.

"NOTHING!" I screamed jumping out of my chair. "NOTHING IS THE MATTER WITH ME! I'M JUST THE GOD DAMN SPAWN OF THE DARK LORD!"

I screamed it so loud the room shook and some of the pictures fell off the walls with yelps from some of the people inhabiting them. Gabriel was looking at me with great surprise, and I could see disappointment in his eyes. It broke my heart to see it, but honestly, what did he expect from me? Beyond the heart break I felt anger. Why did he have to make me feel this way? Why did he have to be so right about everything? I wasn't fighting for anyone or anything and I should've been. I wasn't defending myself, or the ones I loved—Sirius and Lily had taken a lot of crap for being my boyfriend and best friend. I was letting my Father and his Death Eaters win; I was letting the students who were picking on me win. I was being foolish.

"Do you feel better now?" Gabriel asked with a charming sideways smile. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I snipped. He grinned completely and came over to me, hugging me tightly in his arms. His body was so firm and completely engulfed me. I felt a burning desire rise in me from somewhere in the lower center of my body. My body moaned to remain in his arms, but my head screamed to pull away. I shouldn't be touching him…I shouldn't be thinking of him…I was a horrible girlfriend for even thinking of having sexual feelings for Gabriel.

I looked up in Gabriel's eyes as I pulled out of his arms. He was looking down at me with those deep eyes that I could never define. Were they blue or green? Sometimes I swore they were dark velvet purple, and other times brown. They were so dark I got lost in them every time I looked at them, making it incredibly easy for him to penetrate my mind.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered stroking my cheek with his thumb, then letting his hand rest on my neck. I blinked and frowned slightly.

"You can't tell?"

"I thought I'd try being respectful and asking instead of just opening your mind and finding out."

I nodded slowly.

"Then you don't really want to know," I smirked slightly. "You take what you want, Gabriel. You hardly ask for permission."

"Better to beg forgiveness then ask permission."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Seems you would live by a phrase like that."

"But I didn't just now," he whispered still looking at me. His eyes were so intense I had to turn away from him. "I asked you what you were thinking about so you could tell me."

"I don't want to tell you what I was thinking about," I whispered pulling out of his grasp. His fingers lingered on my skin and I felt flashes of passion flood my body. The tingle he sent through my skin took me by surprise every time, and I wished it wouldn't. I wished he wouldn't make me feel mushy, or passionate. I wished he wouldn't be so handsome and charming…and I wished I would not think or dream about him.

"I have to go," I whispered. "Lots of homework…"

I turned the doorknob to Dumbledore's office and started to leave.

"I know you're lying," he said to me with a grin.

I glared back at him.

"And here I was starting to think you weren't entering my mind all the time," I snipped.

"I didn't," he said crossing his arms. "I just know you well enough to know when you're lying to me, Cadence."

I frowned and didn't say anything. I turned and left the office. I also wished that he didn't read me so well with out Legilimency.

* * *

"Hey," Sirius said looking up at me as I sat down in an arm chair next to him. James, Lily, Remus, and Peter were all sitting around a table with him working on their homework. I dropped my backpack next to the chair and leaned back, sighing in it.

"Hi," I said back.

"What did Gabriel want?"

"Just wanted to give me a ridiculous pep talk," I said opening my bag viciously and pulling out my books. I frowned at my bag. I had ripped the zipper off while opening it. I pulled out my wand and flicked it at the bag which repaired instantly.

"Pep talk?" Sirius questioned.

"You can't say you haven't noticed," said Lily. I blinked at Lily who shrugged and leaned forward over her books. "I just mean, you obviously haven't been yourself Cadence. I'm sure Gabriel just meant well."

"How could you possibly think that man ever means well?" Sirius snapped.

"He's working for the Ministry and Dumbledore now," I said softly. "You don't have to trust him, Sirius, but please stop questioning his motivates every time he comes up here. If you can't trust him, trust the fact that Dumbledore trust him."

"Dumbledore has the unfortunate habit of trusting anyone."

"Hardly," Remus said from behind his books.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't you all gang up on me for not trusting the man who kidnapped Cadence last Christmas," he snapped at all of us.

"We're not ganging up on you mate," James said looking over his black rimmed glasses.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his head down to his homework. I frowned and stood up. I didn't need Sirius getting on my case about Gabriel and how we shouldn't trust him. I didn't need Sirius giving me a hard time about anything—why couldn't he just be supportive and help me through all of this? Why did he have to make it harder?

"Good night," I said picking up my stuff and leaving the table.

"Cadence," said Sirius quickly. I didn't say anything back to him and continued walking to the stairs to the dormitory. "Cadence!" Sirius yelled my name this time. I turned around and glared at him. He was out of his chair and heading for me.

"Don't yell at me," I said quietly. I turned and began up the stairs. Sirius made the stupid mistake of following me up them. The stairs disappeared under my feet, turning into a slide, and I went slipping down it crashing straight into Sirius at the bottom. I threw my books off of me and got up quickly. I couldn't even look at him I was so angry. I started picking up my stuff and he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry," he was saying, but I was only half listening. "I didn't mean—I forgot about the stairs—"

"I'm not angry about the stairs!" I pulled my wrist from his hand and finished picking up my things.

"You're mad about Gabriel," he said. "I know you are because you have feelings for him and hearing me bash him doesn't sit well with you."

My body froze and I turned to Sirius so slowly that it almost hurt. My body was shaking with fury, and my eyes were in such a harsh glare Sirius should have melted on the spot when I looked at him. The whole common room was silent as I glared at him. I could see Lily gathering her things out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you say?" I asked in a sharp tone while I tried to not scream at him.

The lamps on the desks and tables around the common room were starting to flicker on and off. People were looking around nervously, and they started to move off to their dormitories quickly.

"You heard me," he said back breathlessly. Sirius was glaring right back at me, his fist clenched like he was ready to fight.

"If I have feelings for Gabriel I guess there is no point of staying with you," I said. "Because obviously the feelings I have for Gabriel are so much more passionate and romantic then my feelings for you. Sirius, did it ever dawn on you that I care about Gabriel as a brother because he saved my life?"

Sirius said nothing and I continued to speak.

"No," I snapped. "It didn't. You just assumed that I wanted to screw him and was falling in love with him. It never occurred to you that Gabriel was trying to help me through all the shit I've been putting up with because he cares about me and how I feel. You haven't done that for me at all. The only thing you've done for me is said you could protect me, and grilled me about Gabriel. You have done nothing. I'm waiting here for you to be my boyfriend—"

"Don't turn this around and say that I chased you to Gabriel."

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"_You're not listening_," I said. "Gabriel and I don't have a romantic relationship. We have a strong friendship and understanding, kind of like a brother or sister."

"That's not what I see when he looks at you," Sirius said. "If you don't see the way he practically falls over you then you're blind, Cadence."

"Why does it matter if he's falling over me?!" I finally yelled. The lights went out on all the lamps. There were gasped of shock and screams of fear when the darkness spread. I sighed, snapping my fingers and they all relit. Anyone who was left in the common room jumped up and left, looking at me like I was the black plague. "I'm not falling over him! Dammit Sirius why does all of this matter? Why are you so jealous of Gabriel?"

"Come on, Cadence," said Lily picking up my things. "Let's go upstairs."

"No," said Sirius holding onto my arm. "Don't just usher her away, Lily. This is something we need to discuss."

"Sirius," said James behind him and holding his shoulder. "Mate…come on…"

"Stop acting like a giant git then and discuss it with her! Don't yell at her like she's an animal and humiliate her in front of the whole house," Lily snapped at Sirius. "She gets enough garbage because of that news article. The last thing she needs is you grilling her because another man cares about her. If you love her Sirius you would trust her—and even if you didn't love her you _should _trust her."

"I do," Sirius sighed with a glare at Lily. "I don't trust _him_."

"Then why are you accusing me of having feelings for him?" I whispered. I took my things from Lily and went up the steps to the dormitory. My body was still shaking with anger and when I entered the dormitory, I found it empty. There were only two beds in it—one for me, the other for Lily. The other Gryffindor girls, and their parents, had demanded their beds be moved to a different dormitory. They didn't want to share a room with _me,_ Voldemort's darling daughter. They must have thought that I'd kill them in their sleep…

I collapsed on my head and put my hands to my head. Was Sirius right though? Did I really have feelings for Gabriel? I cringed and sat up, pulling the curtains closed around my bed. I could hear Lily coming into the dormitory, and I hoped she wouldn't say anything to me. I didn't want to talk about the fight Sirius and I just had. I didn't even want to think about it…I suppose after everything that was said Sirius and I weren't dating anymore. That thought broke my heart. I squeezed my hands around my pillow as the curtains ripped from my mental frustration.

There were tears in my eyes when I stumbled with my bags trying to find my wand. Lily came forward and fixed the torn curtains for me with a swift wave of her wand. I sat on my bed and began to sob into my hands. Lily sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"I don't know what has happened to us," I whispered. "We were so in love before…and now all he seems to think about is Gabriel…"

"He's just a bloody git, Cadence," Lily said rubbing my back. "He's jealous that Gabriel is making you feel better more then he is."

"Then why doesn't he do something? Why does he bash Gabriel instead of focusing on me and helping me…why doesn't he care anymore?"

"I think he does," said Lily. "I just don't think he's very good at showing it."

I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"He looked so broken when I came up here," she continued. "The only time I've seen him look that way was after you disappeared last Christmas. I'm sure Sirius still loves you Cadence, he's just lost right now, just like you."

"Why can't we be lost together?" I sighed wiping my cheeks clean of my tears.

"Because you need to find each other," Lily said with a small smile to me. I nodded my head and she let me lay down to go to sleep.

I didn't go down to breakfast the next morning and I was late for Potions. Slughorn forgave my lateness as I apologized and took a seat next to Lily and Remus. I didn't say anything to Sirius the whole class period, and I skipped lunch to hide in the library away from him.

"Hey," said a soft voice.

I looked up at Sirius and frowned slightly. How'd he find me?

"Hi," I whispered.

"I thought if I found you here it'd prevent us from yelling," he said with a smile as he sat down across from me. I didn't smile or say anything and raised my eyebrows at him.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said very seriously. "I want you to know that I love you with everything I am and I would never do anything to hurt you or lose you. Cadence, I'm afraid you're slipping away from me…and I can't even begin to describe how frightened it makes me. I don't want to lose you and I will do anything in my power to keep you and protect you. I don't want the reason that we separate to be something that I could have prevented…I've been a git ever since you and Gabriel saved my ass in August, and I'm sorry. I know that you love me and I know you are faithful…I suppose I was just being a giant jealous male."

I listened to his every word and tried not to smile. I was exactly what I wanted to hear. And I was happy he was making it better; because honestly everything in me loved Sirius Black—he was more then I could ever want or hope for—and I would never do anything to hurt or lose him.

I reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I love you," I whispered kissing his fingers. "I'm sorry if I led you to doubt me."

He shook his head.

"I never should have doubted you," he whispered stroking my cheek.

"We're even," I smiled softly.

"We were being tested, Cadence," he said squeezing my hands tightly and looking me in the eye with his dark blue stare. "We've passed."

I looked down at our hands and frowned slightly. Had we really passed? Had _I _passed?

"I feel like my whole life and being is being tested," I whispered.

Sirius lifted my chin and smiled at me.

"I'll be right there with you," he said with a small smile. "You're not alone, Cadence. We'll get through this. You're a good person, and I love you…that's all that matters."

I nodded slowly.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I whispered glancing at my homework. "I'm tired of doing my homework…need to clear my head…"

"How about a walk up to my dormitory? I can think of a few ways to clear your head…" Sirius joked as we stood up and he wrapped his arm around me. I laughed lightly and pressed my head into his body. He held me tightly against him and I felt emotions run through both our bodies. There was a shared sense of protection, triumph, and love. It was in that moment that I realized that Sirius was right, no matter what we faced we would always triumph…our love would triumph. If it wasn't our love being challenged, it would be what helped us over come our other issues. Sirius's love is what would keep me going through the next months. He was the only one I could truly trust…he was the only one I could believe in.

I didn't know then how wrong I could be…


	15. Note from Tannin

**I realized** while rereading some of these chapters that I missed a great deal in Cadence's story during her seventh year. I'm not sure if I just was struck by a funky writing idea to jump to the end of the seventh year, or if I was lazy and wanted to get to the next "chapter" of her story. I've gone back and began to rewrite the gap that was missing, making the story better and more complete.

The chapters from the end of seventh year to the end will probably remain the same—they may be part of a different story and not Daughter of Dark Magic and Pure Blood. I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry for any confusion or disappointment, but I want these stories to be the best that they can be, and for that Cadence's seventh year must be written. So chapter 15 picks up where chapter 14 ended.

Thanks, and enjoy,

Tannin.


	16. Fighting Inspiration

_There was a flash of light before my eyes and then unbearable pain took my body. I looked around from my fetal position on the ground, against a wall, trying to find the source of the pain, but I saw nothing. There was no one there with a wand inflicting the pain, it was something else, something much deeper that was hurting. I put my hand to my chest and leaned my head back against the wall, gasping for breath. Tears were running down my cheeks and I began to sob. I felt broken, like something had been taken away from me and I was incomplete now. And in the loose state of the dream I realized that I had lost someone…they were gone and had hurt me. I had felt his kind of pain before, it was that of betrayal. _

"Cadence," said a sharp voice jabbing me in the hip. I jumped up from my sleep and knocked the curtains of my four poster bed open, falling out on the opposite side of the bed from whoever had woken me. Lily came around the bed and helped me up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said quickly as I stood. I fixed my hair and sighed.

"It's okay," I whispered. It wasn't though. I had been having the reacquiring dream for about a week now, ever sense Sirius and I had made up, and I hadn't figured out why I felt so hurt and depressed in the dream. Reacquiring dreams was not something I experienced that often, but I had learned early on that if you have a reacquiring dream it means something.

"We're late for breakfast," Lily continued, but I was only half listening.

"Okay, you go ahead I'll be down once I'm dressed."

"You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"No, I'll be fine," I forced a smile to my best friend. "Thanks Lily."

She gave me one last look before she left with her backpack and I sighed again while I opened my trunk. I had to think ahead today, Gabriel was coming to start officially training me. Why he waited a month after the Minister told us to train again to get started, I don't know. Perhaps he was busy…I laughed to myself as I pulled out some of the dark clothing Gabriel had bought me a year ago. I pulled out the black high waist pants, a purple long sleeve shirt, and a black corset. I threw them on my bed to wear them later after classes and found my school robes. I dressed quickly and tied my hair back, then grabbed my bag and made my way for the common room.

There were only three second year students in the common room as I passed through it. They looked like they were done with breakfast early and trying to study for an exam they had that day. As I walked by them they stopped talking and stared at me, afraid that I might murder them for studying in the common room. As if staring at me would protect them from anything I might do. I didn't even look at them, just walked to the porthole and left the common room.

They thought they had intimidated me, I thought once I was in the hall away from their prying eyes. They actually thought that they had stared me down with their twelve year old glares. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my neck and cheek. I thought about everything Gabriel had screamed at me a week ago while in Dumbledore's office. Maybe I was just lying down and taking everything people were handing out to me—but how did I really go about protecting myself and not putting a bigger target on my back? If I fought back I would look more and more like a Death Eater with every fight…at least that's what I was afraid of.

As I reached the grand staircase to head to the Great Hall I felt people behind me suddenly. I looked over my shoulder and saw three seventh year boys from Slytherin behind me—they had come out of nowhere. Fear didn't flickering in my like I'm sure they hoped it would. Annoyance flickered in my eyes as I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at them, the bunch of idiots. Honestly, if they were going to try and gang up on me they picked the worse time and the worse spot. I was at the top of the staircase, only paces away from the Great Hall where nearly everyone in the school (especially all the teachers) were. Also, at the top of the stairs I could very easily throw them down it…not that they knew that.

"What do you want?" I asked before any of them could speak. The one at the center, a big hairy looking guy, glared at me with nasty blue eyes as if I had interrupted him. There was something very familiar about his features as I studied him. I smirked and leaned against the railing of the staircase and pointed at him. "Oh my, I can't believe it…you must be the son of the son of a bitch who held me captive this summer."

"Yea," the guy nodded his head. "I am. That's why we're here."

"Really? How is your Dad? Hope those burns aren't too bad," I said with fake sympathy in my voice and on my face. "I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"You don't scare me, Coleman," he said stepping closer to me from his two friends.

"Well that's good, that wasn't really my goal," I said with a smile. He could tell I was mocking him.

"You don't look scared of me."

"I wasn't scared of your Father, what makes you think I would be scared of you?" I hissed as he reached out and tried to grab me. I dodged his grabbed and moved sideways on the stair, away from the railing.

"My Father didn't have as much guts as I do," he said as his friend, who I was foolish enough not to be watching, grabbed my arms tightly. I stomped on his foot and lifted my elbow sharply into his stomach. The son, who I had apparently offended by burning his Father, grabbed onto me and pulled me close to him.

"This is for my dead Father," he hissed close to me. Before I could do anything he threw me away from him. I had no chance of finding my footing or catching my balance. I missed a step as I fell, and my ankle crunched loudly in the silent hall. As I fell I heard the boy's laughing above me. Every time I hit a step I felt a sharp jab of pain throb into me. My head smacked the last step and I rolled onto the marble floor of the great hall. I shook my head and felt blood on the floor beneath me. Slowly I lifted my head and glared up at the boys standing at the top of the stairs.

They're jeering grins greeted my eyes and I felt a burning in my body that hadn't been there since I saw my Father over the summer. The jeering smiles of people like them were what made me want to fight against my Father and his followers—I wanted to wipe the snide looks off their faces. They wore those jeers because they wanted to be like or better then everyone else, and they wore those smiles because they knew they weren't. Smiling was the only way they could keep surviving…if you can lie to yourself you can lie to the rest of the world and that's what Death Eater's did best. They knew they were the worse, dirties kinds of people in the world and they wanted to be better but they couldn't. So, their solution was to hurt those that were better then them. They'd hurt the good people by walking all over them and make the allusion that they were better then the people they were walking over. Well these jeering bastards weren't going to walk all over me anymore. I wasn't going to sit by and let it happen…I was going to fight like I should have been for the last month.

"No fight left in you?" the boy who threw me asked stepping forward. He slowly stalked down the stairs towards me and I laid there…waiting for him to reach me so I could hurt him back. "Perhaps my Father wore you out."

"No," I spat getting up slowly. "You talk about me not having fight in me? You can't even fight me yourself…you need your two boyfriends to help you." He reached me on the ground floor and stood over me with a nasty glare. Swiftly, he kicked me in the stomach. I groaned and fell back onto my side, holding my stomach.

"Good luck living much longer, Princess," he hissed then marched off, his two friends following with smirks on their faces.

My body hurt all over, I didn't want to move, but I had too…I couldn't let them just walk away. I glared at them and imagined a ring of fire surrounding them—with in seconds the hall was lit with a ball of fire that exploded into a ring, circling the three attackers. They were screaming something, but I couldn't hear them over the roaring flames. I made to stand up, holding my torso—it hurt to breath, let alone move. Slowly I walked over to them, standing on the opposite side of the fire and glared at them. I lifted my hand and snapped my fingers. The flames were extinguished. I grabbed the bastard that had shoved me down the stairs and held onto him tightly.

"You're a coward," I hissed. "And if you ever come near me again, I won't extinguish the flames. Keep your hands and thoughts to yourself."

I shoved him away, into his friends and the three looked at me like I was crazy. Over their shoulders my eyes caught sight of a tall dark figure that had entered the hall. My heart lifted as the figure lowered his hood and Gabriel's dark features greeted my eyes. He was smirking at me, with all knowing eyes of what I had just done. His eyes seemed blue today and I was so caught in them I didn't notice how close he was coming to me.

"Having fun?" he whispered in greeting. He was so close I could hear his whisper loud and clear.

"I wouldn't call it fun," I shrugged turning and heading back for the stairs where my back pack lay. "Just…fighting…"

"I'm happy to see you've snapped out of your lethargic state."

"I was not lethargic," I snapped defending myself.

"Call it what you like, you were being lazy."

"Maybe I just needed someone to inspire me."

"I'm happy I had such a positive effect on you," he beamed and stroked my cheek. I batted at his hand and he grabbed mine, holding it tenderly causing me to glare at him.

"Who said it was you who inspired me?" I whispered. Gabriel frowned slightly and let my hand go. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and sighed. "When are we meeting today?"

"During lunch," he said. "I have business to do tonight so it will have to be a short session."

"Oh, alright," I nodded. "My free hour is after lunch so we can go into that if we have to."

"Alright," Gabriel agreed.

"Why are you here so early then?"

"Have a meeting with the Minister and Dumbledore in Hogsmeade," he said. "You should really be off to breakfast, you look like you haven't eaten in days."

"Maybe that's because I haven't."

I made to move by him but he grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

"I didn't realize you had such strong control of your conjuring powers," he whispered. I looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Yes," I said smiling. "I told you I've practiced."

"You are a frightening creature at times," he smiled.

"I learned from the best," I retorted. Gabriel smiled more and pinched my cheek.

"Cheeky too," he said with pleasure. "See you in McGonagall's office at noon."

I nodded and walked away from Gabriel. He said nothing else to me and walked up the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder to see if he was looking back at me, but he wasn't. I smiled slightly and disappeared into the Great Hall. I spotted Sirius right away. He looked worried, as did Lily sitting diagonally across from him.

"Hey," he said standing up and kissing my cheek in greeting. "We were starting to worry about you."

"I'm okay," I whispered kissing his cheek in return. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said back sitting down as I did. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

"Do you know what those three Slytherins were doing?" Lily asked. "They came in just before you looking terrified?"

I had to give it too Lily, she was a smart girl and nothing got by her. She knew that something was up with those three Slytherins and me and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get it by her.

"They ganged up on me on the stairs," I whispered with a shrug.

"What?" stammered Sirius with surprise and anger. His eyes glazed over with hatred and I saw him start to rise from his seat. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back down.

"I handled it," I said. "Why do you think they looked so terrified?"

James smiled and raised his hand for a high five. I clapped it across the table and grinned.

"Way to go, Cadence," he said. "It's good to see that you're back."

"I didn't realize I was gone…"

"Well you know, you were all depressed and lethargic this last month," James continued. "It's good to see you fighting back. Gives us a bit of a lift too."

"Seeing that you haven't lost hope does give us some inspiration," agreed Remus next to James. I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said softly then taking a bite of my cereal.

"Are you sure you took care of it?"

"Sirius I lit a ring of fire around them with a snap of my fingers, extinguished it and told them if they ever came near me again that I wouldn't put the fire out next time," I said bluntly. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Alright, I just want to make sure," he said taking my hand. "Cadence, I'm you're boyfriend, I'd do anything to protect you—and I'm a man, I like to be the protector."

"Well I'm not a damsel in distress," I said. "I love you for who you are, Sirius, but you know that I'm not the type of girl who needs a white knight."

"I know and that's one of the reasons why I love you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be your white knight."

"Just let him defend you sometimes," said Lily with a shrug. "It will feed his ego enough that he'll feel good about himself."

"It has nothing to do with my ego," snapped Sirius at Lily. I cringed at how vicious they were to each other sometimes.

"Alright guys, it's time for class," said Remus standing up with his backpack. "You guys coming?"

I nodded and stood up right away with my bag. Sirius and Peter followed, leaving James and Lily alone for a few moments. I caught them speaking to each other quickly. Lily looked a little upset and stood up before James, who rolled his eyes and quickly followed her. They didn't say anything to each other the rest of the day.

I had seen the way they interacted, and to my knowledge they weren't officially dating, but I figured it was just a matter of time. James always had a crush on Lily, and I knew Lily was obviously growing fond of him, but enough to make him her boyfriend? I wasn't sure about that. And I trusted that Lily would tell me if they did officially become an item—it was clear they were something, but I hadn't cared to ask. Perhaps that was my fault…I had been so focused over the summer about Sirius's and my hiding, and then when school started and my true identity being revealed I didn't find time to be a good friend and ask Lily about James.

"Hey Lily," I said as we walked out of Potions together.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I was wondering…about you and James," I said.

She smiled at me and flipped her bushy hair out of her face.

"What about us?"

"Well, I've noticed how close you two have been," I said nudging her shoulder. "Especially over the summer…what's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "We've just been talking more…we went on a few dates over the summer…"

"And?" I asked surprised.

"And what?"

"And are you together? What happened after the dates?"

"We came back to school," Lily shrugged. "We're taking it slow. We're just casually dating."

"Oh, I see…casually dating," I giggled. Lily hooked my arm and smiled at me.

"I didn't want to trouble you with my relationship problems when you had so much going on with Sirius and then your Father."

"Don't be stupid," I said. "You can bother me anytime. I would appreciate the distraction actually."

"Oh, well I'll keep that in mind," Lily beamed. "Are you ready for lunch or did you need to go to the dormitory first?"

I paused and forced a smile. "I actually have a meeting with Gabriel. Dumbledore and the Minister want me to train with him once a week. We're starting today."

"Training for what?"

"The Minister wants me to be an Auror," I whispered. "She believes that I'm against my Father."

"You're against your Father?" said a cruel voice.

Lily and I turned around to see Severus Snape creeping out of the shadows. I glared at him viciously and Lily grabbed my arm to stop me from moving forward.

"Severus," she said softly. "Please, leave us be."

"I can't help myself, Evans," he said harshly. Lily looked at him with pained eyes. He never called her by her last name, it was always Lily…that or mudblood, I reminded myself. "I never thought I'd hear Cadence admit who her Father was."

"Well everyone knows thanks to you Severus," I snapped. "I don't see why I should remain in denial about it."

"You realize you have great power at your hands and you're not taking advantage of it," said Snape to me. I didn't like the glimmer of jealousy in his eyes—his dark, almost black, glazed over eyes. I didn't appreciate his greasy appearance either. I just down right didn't like the bastard, and I felt a little sorry for him. Sorry that he didn't have family to depend on, sorry that he didn't really have friends, sorry that he was in love with Lily who would never love him in return as anything but a friend. Lily was too good hearted to completely dismiss Severus, even if he was mean and ruthless to me. She trusted that somewhere in him there was good, and someday he would prove it to everyone who didn't believe him.

I didn't give Severus so much credit. He was a slimy bug that deserved to be crushed by a gigantic rock and I'd love to be the one holding the rock. He had started the whole fiasco of rumors about my heritage and if he hadn't said anything maybe most people wouldn't believe the papers. Severus Snape was not a good person in my book, there wasn't an ounce of good in him and I couldn't trust him.

"What are you jealous Snape?" I asked. "You can have my Father, I don't want him. I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms…even give you a tattoo for showing up."

"I'd show you mine if you show me yours," Snape said with a cruel smile. I glared at him more and made to take a step forward but Lily was holding me strongly. She was stronger then she looked.

"I don't have a Dark Mark on me," I hissed.

"Your picture shows otherwise," Snape said. "It's not a very complimenting photo…you should hurt whoever took it and sent it in."

"Maybe they sent it in because I did hurt them, just like I can hurt you," I said. I blinked and all of the lamps in the dungeon hall flickered out at my command. I heard Severus shuffle around nervously and hiss "_Lumos_." But nothing happened, because I wouldn't let it. I didn't want the lamps to be relit and I wouldn't relight them until I wanted to.

"What's the matter, Snape, afraid of the dark?" I hissed.

"Cadence," Lily whispered with a frightened breath.

I snapped my fingers and they lamps relit. Severus was holding his wand straight on in front of him. Lily was clinging to me nervously. I hadn't meant to scare her, just him and obviously it had worked.

"Don't play games with me," he shook his wand tip at me. "I'm not one to be toiled with."

"Neither am I," I hissed.

"Maybe you'll turn out more like your Father then you realize," said Snape moving up the stairs pass Lily and me. "You'll torment and hurt people just because they question or doubt you—"

"You were antagonizing me," I snapped. "As were those three idiots this morning." I knew he was talking about his three Slytherin friends that I had scared off before breakfast. "Everything I do is in self defense and I don't kill because I like the feeling of someone's like squirming under my control. If I kill it is to destroy a threat, and Severus Snape, so help me, if you keep threaten me I will destroy you too."

"Are you threatening me, Coleman?" Snape said sharply coming down the steps closer to us again.

"Yes," I said. "And I don't need a wand to make your worse fears come to light, Severus, so if I were you I'd be very careful."

Snape smirked at me. "I'd be careful too, Coleman. You never know when Daddy is going to show and congratulate you on your first killing."

He turned sharply and walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. I released my balled fist and took a deep breath.

"You know," whispered Lily. "You can be pretty frightening sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," she whispered going up the steps. She didn't say anything else to me and left me standing at the bottom. I felt a horrible pit in my stomach open. She was upset that I had threatened Severus.

* * *

"But what was I supposed to do, Gabriel? Let him walk all over me and call me my Father's daughter?" I snapped as I paced the Charms classroom Gabriel had chosen for our training. We had met in McGonagall's office and moved to the Charms room because it was available for the next two hours.

I paced in front of Gabriel who was leaning against a desk.

"Of course not," he whispered. "Not that I approve of Lily's choice in friends, but she is your best friend Cadence, you might want to consider not insulting her friends."

"He was threatening me!"

"Either way, don't let him walk all over you, but don't put a knife in yours and Lily's relationship."

"That's difficult, I hate Snape," I whispered. "He's the one who spread rumors about my identity last year. If it weren't for him most people probably wouldn't believe the horrible articles the paper is publishing about me."

"So you saw the one from last week?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I found out about it last Friday, after I saw you."

Gabriel nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Cadence."

"You keep saying that and I keep telling you not to be. You have no control over what the papers publish. And don't try to protect me from them either," I added the last part quickly. "If they're printing things about me I want to know. I don't want to be blind sided by some idiot in the halls who knows something about me that I don't. I'm not lying down anymore. I'm in the game. I'm going to beat these bastards at it too. And it's not just me I have to protect—I have to protect Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and even Peter from it all too."

"Imagine the attacks I'm getting for training you," said Gabriel. "I need protection too."

I stopped pacing and grinned at him. "No you don't, you can survive on your own I'm sure."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"What are you attacking you for? How do they even know? And shouldn't they be attacking the Minister then too?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "I'm taking responsibility for everything. If the papers or public knew that the Minister supported you she'd be accused of being a Death Eater also and then the magical world would be at a loss."

"Well if she's playing along with that then you can't be working for the Ministry anymore. She'd have to fire you if it was rumored you were training me."

"No, she hasn't fired me yet," said Gabriel. "But I don't have a partner, she refuses to give me any cases and it's rumored that it's only a matter of time before she does fire me."

"But all that work to become an Auror will go down the drain," I said. "All because of me."

He stopped me from pacing and pulled me to stand in front of him, holding my shoulders. He stroked my cheek.

"Like you heard me say to your Father over the summer, I'm loyal to you," he whispered. "It is not your fault at all that I may lose my job."

"Gabriel," I whispered. His fingers touched my lips and I felt a rush of passion wash over me.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered. "The Minister and I have a meeting today where she will probably fire me…and we have arrangements set up already for what my position will be once it's publicly announced that I have been fired for my possible loyalties to you and the Dark Lord."

"Won't you go to Azkaban?" I asked with some fear.

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen. Your Father would have too much access to me then."

"Then what will you do?"

"Go into hiding," he whispered with sad eyes. I could see that it broke his heart to do that, but at the same time he would have it no other way. If it kept us both safe and alive that's all that mattered to him.

"The papers will come after you."

"I'm not worried about the papers," Gabriel shook his head. "If they come after me they won't be on you so much."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered studying him with my dark eyes. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek again. His eyes seemed green today, tomorrow they would no doubt be a different color to me…if I saw him tomorrow.

"Because it is the right thing to do," he said simply.

Part of me was relieved that he didn't admit that he loved me, but at the same time I wished to hear it. I don't know why…so I could feel justified in my guilt? I had no idea why I would want to hear those words from Gabriel, it would make everything so much more difficult. My desires for him and his love had been suppressed when I thought I killed him…and then he had to come back like my dreams, haunting me…just he was real…and my dreams were suddenly more passionate desires that he could tap into at anytime because he was constantly picking my brain.

"We should get started," he whispered breaking our stare. "We've wasted forty minutes with you talking."

He stood up straight and stepped away from me. "Let's begin with conjuring simple things."

I smirked at him. "Simple things?"

"Like weapons," he suggested. "This isn't foreign to you, Cadence, I know. Come on." He held out his hand and a whip appeared. I lifted my eyebrows at him and smirked. He cracked his whip and I conjured my own in enough time to block his blow. Our whips entangled in each other and I snapped mine pulling his out of his hand. He smiled.

"It's good to know you haven't forgotten what I taught you with a whip," he said.

"Of course not," I laughed. "You know it's my favorite…weapon." I added the last word quickly and he laughed at me.


	17. Gabriel's Departure

"Can we end a little early today?" I asked as I set down my backpack and looked Gabriel over. He was standing near the front of the classroom, looking out a window. His arms were crossed over his chest and I felt a tingle crawl up my skin. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I reached out to him with mind and for a brief second saw flashes of the Minister in his head. I cringed as he forced me out. Who was I kidding, Gabriel was amazing at Legilimency. I wasn't going to be able to penetrate his mind without him knowing.

"You could if you practiced more," he said turning. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. Figures he'd turn it on me like that. He smiled facing me, not saying anything which gave me the hint he was trying to enter my head again. I wasn't stupid, I was going block him this time.

"You could just ask me what's wrong," he said coming forward and taking a seat on a desk.

"I can't believe _you,_ of all people, are telling me that," I said. "Did you even hear my first question?"

"Yes," he nodded. "What's so important that we need to end early today?"

"I have an exam tomorrow I need to study for," I whispered.

"Alright," he stood up. "Then we should start right away."

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't ask."

I gave him a nasty glare and sighed.

"What's the matter, Gabriel?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Cadence," he said moving some of the desks out of the way with his mind. I jumped out of the way of one of the moving desk and glared at him again. My attention was so focused on him being annoying that I didn't see another desk coming at me. It came up behind me and tapped me in the butt. I jumped forward and glared even more viciously at Gabriel.

"I hate you," I said shoving the desk out of the way with my hands. Another one came up behind me and shoved me in the butt. "Gabriel!"

He ignored me and waved his hand so another desk came flying at me, then another. I dodged the two sliding across the ground, but then Gabriel sent one flying at me through the air. I stood up straight, and in my anger the room shook. I threw my hand up in the air and the desk stopped right before me in the air. Every desk stopped around me, as if there was an invisible force field keeping them out. There was silence around the room and then a loud explosion. A massive sound wave erupted from me and sent all the desks flying against the walls of the classroom. Gabriel jumped and dodged them and once the dust had cleared I heard him clapping.

"That was very impressive," he said coming forward over the piles of debris.

"I don't know what just happened," I whispered looking around.

"You controlled your energy and used it to defend yourself," he said pulling out his wand and waving it sharply with a flick. The desk reconstructed themselves in an organized fashion against the walls leaving the classroom floor open for Gabriel and I to practice. "Usually you don't control your energy and the room you're in shakes and things break. You controlled it this time. Centered it on what was antagonizing you, and destroyed the enemy."

"Gabriel," I sighed looking at him with frightened eyes. "You mean…I-I could do this to people if I concentrated on it?"

Gabriel frowned and nodded his head at me slowly. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No one should have that much power," I whispered shaking my head.

"Well, you know how to use it now, Cadence, you also know how not to use it," he said coming closer to me. "You've always had a great amount of magical energy flowing through you, and I know that you can use that for good. It's incredibly important for you to master the skills of that energy—it's not just conjuring and moving things with your mind—it's a force that needs to be controlled and concurred. If you ever lose your wand in a fight, it's good to say that you're not out of options. Not many people have that."

"The only reason I have it is because my Father is currently the most powerful Dark Wizard of the time," I said bitterly. "Gabriel, I don't want this."

"We don't get to choose the gifts that are given to us, only what to do with them," he said lifting my chin and forcing me to look at him. "It is feared that if you don't master these skills now, with me, you'll fall to your Father more easily and master them with his point of view."

"I would never give in to him."

"I know that," he whispered. "Because I know you." He stroked my hair and studied my eyes. "The Minister doesn't know you as well. That's why she wants you training—she wants to make sure you're not weak in any form."

"I'm not a machine," I whispered shaking my head. "I'll be weak sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, Cadence," he said. "Just worry about the now—right here."

I looked up at Gabriel and wondered if he was going to try and read my mind. If I was going to worry about the now and right here I was going to worry about my burning desire for him in the depths of my soul. I was going to worry about the fact that I had a boyfriend, who I loved with all of my being, and yet I was still burning for Gabriel to be pressed against me. If I was worrying about right now…right there…I would worry that Gabriel would find all of this out. I would worry that he may already know how I feel…what I wanted…

His lips were so soft against mine and for a moment I fell into him. I let my hands rest on his chest, and his arms began to engulf me. There was only him—and like a slap to my face I thought of Sirius. I pulled away quickly and looked at Gabriel with pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned and moved to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. He pulled his cloak on his shoulders and turned back to me. He flicked his wand and the desk returned to their location in the room, making it look like a class room again. I stood still as he walked to pass me. I grabbed his arm.

"Gabriel," I looked up at him with desperate eyes. "It's my fault, if I had controlled my mind better you wouldn't have seen."

He smirked and stood up straight. "I didn't have to enter your mind to know your feelings. I could see it all in your eyes, Cadence. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but I just remembered I have some things to attend to, and you have an exam to study for."

I didn't say anything as he left the room, leaving me there standing still. I sighed and picked up my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder. This was brilliant. I was such a freaking idiot. Why would I kiss him—why would I let him kiss me? My mind was racing. I had pulled away, that was the right thing to do. But I still felt like a disgusting whore. I frowned as I walked down the hall. I wasn't going to be able to kiss Sirius tonight with out feeling guilty…and I wasn't going to be able to sleep either. I sighed and turned the corner.

My eyes were surprised to see Gabriel running down the hall towards me.

"Gabriel!" I said surprised. "What are you doing?"

He reached me and grabbed my hand.

"To your dormitory, now," he said pulling me down the hall.

"What is going on?" I stammered as he dragged me by the hand. I began to run with him, very confused as to why I was running. Gabriel didn't say anything as we ran and suddenly I heard people yell behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw flashes of light, puffs of smoke, and people running at us yelling questions.

"Are those photographers?" I questioned turning around and looking at Gabriel.

"Yes," he said through quick breaths. We turned a corner and ran up a set of stairs, heading for the seventh floor.

"You know we're taking the long way back to my dormitory?" I questioned.

"They're kind of blocking the quick way," he snapped back.

"What are they doing here?"

"Looking for you, no doubt."

"At school? On the grounds? Doesn't Dumbledore have a say in keeping them out?"

"He does, and I'm sure he's furious they're here now," he said.

We ran the next few moments in silence, but as we turned the corner to the hall with the picture of the Fat Lady in it I heard Gabriel break the silence with a loud curse word.

I frowned as my eyes fell on the photographers and reporters that were standing at the front of the portrait. She looked completely distraught at so many people standing outside of her door. Gabriel pulled me close against him and whispered for me to keep my head down. He wrapped his arms around me and I clung to his chest. The portrait opened as we got there and Lily appeared.

"Come on," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me in. Gabriel crawled through the hole with us.

"What the bloody hell was all of that?!" I shouted as soon as the porthole shut. I turned to Gabriel quickly with my hands on my hips. The entire common room looked at me for a few seconds and with in three minutes the room was empty, except for my friends and Gabriel.

"Do they always clear out that way?" he asked looking around.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius coming to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Cadence, you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, the bloody Wizarding paparazzi is outside chasing me and Gabriel around the school!" I looked at him quickly. "You know what picture they're going to print?"

"I can imagine quite a few," he said stroking his chin.

"The ones of you holding my hand as we ran down the hall! Or of you protecting me as we came in the damned porthole! Gabriel they're going to twist it so you're my freaking boyfriend!" I was screaming so loud the room was beginning to shake.

"Cadence, calm down—"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" I snapped at him viciously.

"Control your energy," he whispered forcing me to listen to him.

"I think he means control your anger," James said smartly. I gave James a nasty look and turned back to Gabriel.

"How do you expect me to handle this?" I snapped at him.

"Why are you yelling at him like he's the enemy?" asked Lily. "He's just as much a victim as you are."

I stared at her with surprise, then looked back at Gabriel.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm upset and frightened and I know you're the only one who can handle me taking my anger out on them."

"It's alright," he said. "I don't know what we're going to do."

"Why'd you come running in here with her?" asked Sirius. "Now they're just going to wait for you to leave."

"If I had stayed out there it would have given them more of a chance to question me and take pictures," said Gabriel. "And they'll be waiting a long time because I'm going to take the fire."

"Do you think they'll leave me be?" I asked naively.

Gabriel laughed softly and patted my shoulder. "Of course not. I'm sure Dumbledore will have them banded from the school though. Cadence, this is probably something you'll face for the rest of your life."

I sighed and looked away from Gabriel. Sirius wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I felt a pit of guilt form in my center. As his lips pressed against my forehead, I thought about how only moments before Gabriel's lips were pressed against mine…and I was a cheating whore. I sighed and rested my head on Sirius's shoulder, shutting my eyes tight as tears leaked from them. He didn't know why I was crying, unlike Gabriel who was looking at me with sad eyes. I knew he knew.

I sighed and buried my head into the chest of the man who couldn't read me and told myself that everything I felt for Gabriel didn't matter. And everything he felt for me didn't matter…especially because he wouldn't fight for me.

"It's alright," Sirius whispered stroking my hair. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

"I don't think we can," I said standing up straight. I pulled away from him and wiped my cheeks, looking at my friends and then Gabriel. "You're all in danger now because of me. These people are going to take pictures of you because you know who I am…I'm so sorry to burden you with this."

"It's alright, Cadence," said Lily. "I'm sure there are worse things."

I sighed and forced a smile at her. Were there really worse things then this? I supposed death was worse…or was it a relief to all of the stress and pain of life? I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"As if worrying about my Father and his Death Eaters hunting me wasn't enough," I whispered. I sighed and straightened my back and took a long breath. "It's alright. I'll deal. I'm going to bed everyone, good night."

"Good night," Sirius said to me. I muttered a good night to him as I passed him, then made my way upstairs to my dormitory where I could hide from him and Gabriel. I collapsed on my bed and sighed loudly, putting my hands to my head.

The next morning as I sat down to breakfast, Sirius took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"There has to be something the matter for me to hold your hand?" he asked forking some sausage into his mouth. I sighed and pulled my hand from his to serve myself breakfast. I began to look around me as I served myself some cereal and realized that the people who had been sitting in the seats next to me were getting up and moving away. I rolled my eyes. This was not a new occurrence. People moved away from me all the time.

"What is he doing back here?" James asked quickly looking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Sirius and I both looked up and saw Gabriel coming into the Great Hall. He was wearing a black rain cloak, with the hood still up. People grew incredibly quiet as he stalked down the center aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Everyone's eyes watched him as he stopped next to me and took my hand, pulling me up.

"We have to go," he said.

"Go where?" I questioned.

"Just trust me, Cadence," he whispered leaning in close to me. "We have to go."

His lips brushed mine every so slightly and Sirius jumped up next to me, shoving Gabriel away from me. He slugged Gabriel straight across the face, and Gabriel took it.

I jumped up in my bed and looked around bewildered. My chest was heaving and the curtains were thrown around my bed in a mess. I stood up onto the wood floor of my dormitory and looked around with a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Just a dream of the two idiots fighting over me…or really my jealous boyfriend socking the man he was threatened by. But in the dream Gabriel deserved it, just walking up and kiss me was a little inappropriate I would think.

I sat back on the bed and brushed my hands through my hair. Lily wasn't in her bed. I looked at my watch to see what time it was and realized I was late for breakfast. I jumped up again and began to dress for school. Walking into the Great Hall was like walking into the dream that had woken me up. I clutched my bag close to me and walked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, feeling the eyes of other students and trying to ignore them. I took my seat next to Sirius at the table and looked at Lily, James and Remus across from me. Peter was not at the table yet, and I only wondered where he was for a moment.

Sirius gave me a small smile and took my hand, squeezing it. I looked at him as a prickle crawled up my spine.

"What's the matter?" I asked looking at him with raised eyebrows. He looked at me with confusion.

"There has to be something the matter for me to hold your hand?" he asked. Then he began to eat his breakfast. I pulled my hand from his and began to serve myself some cereal and fruit. I stopped abruptly and put my fork down. The people around me had gotten up and moved, I was just sitting with my friends now, like I had been in my dream. I looked up around the Great Hall very unsure of what was going on. The feeling of déjà vu was setting in and starting to freak me out.

"Cadence," said Lily across the table. "Is everything okay?"

"No," I shook my head. "No…I dreamt about this. Gabriel is going to come through the door—"

"What is he doing back here?" Sirius asked.

I turned my head and looked at the doors of the Great Hall. Sure enough, just like in my dream, Gabriel was walking through the door and down the aisle between tables. He had a black rain coat on and was slowly lowering the hood. People were looking at him with worried and confused expressions. They knew he was from the papers—there must have been a picture of us printed this morning. They were afraid of him because they thought he was a Death Eater, and I was Voldemort's daughter. I sighed and looked at Sirius and then back at Gabriel as he approached me. He was going to kiss me…he wouldn't actually kiss me…I sighed as Gabriel reached the table. He pulled me up from my seat.

"We need to go," he whispered.

"Good morning, Gabriel, how are you?"

He gave me a nasty look and softly whispered. "Will you please come with me?"

I looked him up and down for a few moments. There was something foreign about him today and for a split second I wondered if it was Gabriel who was actually holding on to me. I didn't want to alarm anyone, so I nodded at Gabriel.

"Give me one second."

I turned back to the table and was surprised to see Sirius standing up next to me. I sighed and touched his chest and he held my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and touched his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I don't know what's going on," I whispered to him. "If I'm not in class come with a professor to find me."

"Why?" Sirius asked looking at me with concern and then glancing at Gabriel.

"I have a funny feeling," I whispered. "Just trust me."

I squeezed his hand again and kissed his neck affectionately. "I love you."

"You too," he said kissing my forehead. "See you in class."

I smiled and said good bye to the others then walked off with Gabriel. He was silent as we left the hall. I glanced up at him a few times, debating if I should ask him what was going on. As we mounted the stairs, I touched the railing of the staircase and looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Gabriel?"

"Just wanted to talk to you in private."

"About?"

"What the Minister wants us to do concerning the pictures that were printed this morning," he pulled a folded newspaper out of his coat and handed it to me.

I unfolded it as we walked up to the third floor and looked at the full page picture of me and Gabriel in each other's arms—it was taken when he was ushering me into the common room, protecting me from more pictures. This photo however was captured at the right angle to catch my arm around his waist, and the other hand on his chest, clinging to his shirt, while his arms were around me protecting me. It was a very guilty looking picture if anyone didn't know the situation we were in.

I rubbed my head and sighed. The headline was: Death Eater Body Guard or More for the Student Accused of Being Kieran. I slapped my head and looked away from the paper. I wasn't sure if I could read or see anymore of it. I'm sure the pictures below the large one were of us running down the hall together. I cringed and handed the paper back to Gabriel.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he opened a classroom door for me.

"Fine," he said.

"Have you been fired?"

"Yes," he whispered. I didn't like his one word answers. He entered the room behind me and closed the door. I stopped in the middle of the room and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning on one hip and giving him a very seriously look. I knew something was wrong. Gabriel was acting too strange for there not to be.

"Gabriel," I said grabbing his hand as he walked by me, heading for the window. He stopped and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Where were we the first time we kissed?" I asked.

"Afraid I'm not really myself?"

"Yes," I said honestly.

"Well," he said coming closer to me and sinking to the ground, crossed leg before me. He was still holding my hands and pulled me down to the ground too. His touch was so gently and smooth. I felt a rush of emotions come over me and knew who he was. Only Gabriel could send shivers through my body like that—he didn't have to even answer my security question. My heart was racing in a way that only he made it race—it was him. His eyes were creamy brown today, making me think of warm hot chocolate running down my throat. He was warm…and creamy…I closed my eyes tight and shook my head slightly. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that.

"We were in the basement," he said. "You had pinned me and were demanding that I admit you were the sexiest woman I ever had on top of me. I beat you in the fight, though. Knocked you off of me, rolled over and grabbed your ankle." His warm hand took hold of my ankle as I sat before him. He pulled my leg out towards him and with his strength pulled my body across the short distance between us and lifted me onto his lap. "Pulled you onto my lap, and held you…" His voice faded away softly and I looked away an uncomfortable frown. "You had that same look on your face as you do now," he continued touching my chin. "I turned you to face me and kissed you."

I couldn't believe he remembered the details as well as I did. It was then that I realized how much Gabriel loved me, and that he probably always would. His eyes were looking at me so desperately, as if he wanted me to deny the look that we both knew was on my face. He wanted to kiss me and in the bottom of my heart, in the pit of my stomach I wanted to kiss him.

"But, you pulled away," he said looking me in the eye. "Just like you did last night, just like you always will. Our relationship will always be based on guilt."

"And hate," I said with a frank look. "Because I hate you." My fingers danced across his shirt that was tight across his chest. "Is this why you brought me up here?"

"No," he shook his head and stroked my hair behind my ear. "I told you I had to talk to you about what the Minister thinks."

"Oh, right," I whispered with a soft smile.

"I will admit I took full advantage of getting you on top of me though," he said with his infamous charming smile that would make my knees buckle if I was standing.

"Gabriel," I said pushing my body off of his. "I will never be with you. Girls marry good guys, not bad ones."

"I could be a good guy," said Gabriel helping me to stand up. He kept my hands in his and my heart broke as I looked at him. I had to remind myself that I loved Sirius—which is something you should never have to do—and that it wasn't my problem if Gabriel loved me. He was a survivor he'd get through it.

"You're the worst kind of good guy, Gabriel."

"How's that?"

"You're a good guy who's really bad, and the reason you're good is because you don't get caught."

Gabriel laughed. "Same goes for you, love." He kissed my cheek. "I have to go into hiding," he whispered in my ear when he was close to me.

"How will we train?"

"I don't know," he continued. His fingers grazed against my skin, tracing the waist line of my skirt and pushing up my shirt slightly. There was a tingle between my legs and my breath caught. He stood back and looked at me with darker eyes then before. I wanted to fall in the chocolate brown shade and I wondered if he had any idea that his eyes changed colors and were as undefined as him. "The Minister thinks it best that I lie low now that we've been photographed together. She had to fire me, the printed photos were the breaking point. Of course, I'm still working for her and Dumbledore. He'll send word to her of my work and your progress. Cadence, you will not be seeing me for some time."

As my heart broke it also felt relief. If he left then I wouldn't feel caught anymore.

"You are stronger then any witch I have ever known or trained, Cadence," he said holding my hands in front of him. "You have to promise me that you will practice you skills, that you will keep working out and staying in practice. You can't get rusty…you can't take a night off…if you do it could cost you your life or the lives of the ones you love. I know you have it in you, you're strong and burn like a flame—that will never go out." He stroked my hair again. "You won't have to worry about this moth being attracted to you for some time."

His fingers left my cheek and he made to leave. I grabbed onto his wrist and looked at him with desperate eyes. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. He wasn't going to leave—not after all the garbage last night about me having to train and be strong and these telepathic powers that could destroy any form of matter that threatened me.

"You can't leave me," I hissed with small tears in my eyes.

Gabriel laughed lightly. "You seemed so sure a few months ago that you didn't need me at all and now you want me to stay?"

"I can't do this myself, Gabriel, and you're the only one who understands."

"You can do this yourself," Gabriel said. "And you will, because you are a survivor, Cadence. It's what you do."

"Don't," I squeezed his wrist, begging him not to go. "Don't go. I'm so scared."

He turned to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. "I have never known you to be scared, even when you thought you were. I will come if you truly need me. Think of me and I will know it. I will come for you, always."

He broke from my arms and left the room with out looking back. Everything seemed to stop around me. There was nothing but silence that surrounded me. The walls of the room felt like they were shrinking in around me—I wanted to scream it wasn't real. This wasn't happening. I leaned against a desk and put my hand to my mouth, biting down on my fingers. Numbness took my body and I slowly stood up. If I didn't get to class, Sirius would come after me with a professor like I had told him.

I stood up straight and realized that there were cool tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly and picked up my school bag, then made for the door.

In the dungeons for potions I found Sirius and my friends sitting at the table. Sirius sighed with relief as I took the empty seat next to him. He kissed my cheek in greeting.

"I was starting to worry," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I whispered.

He nodded. "Really? Because you don't seem fine."

"I'm fine, Sirius," I said with a bit of bite in my voice. I didn't want him to pry about what was bothering me. I didn't want to talk about Gabriel leaving. I just wanted the feeling of loneliness to go away.


	18. Flame

November was very cold. It had been a month since Gabriel had left and I felt more alone then ever before despite Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and Peter being there for me. They all tried so hard to understand what I was going through, but they really couldn't. None of them had the power that I did, and even though Gabriel didn't either he was closer then my friends. He understood the way I saw life—as dark, dangerous and a game of survival.

I spent most of my free time sitting in front of the fire, practicing my powers on it. I would make it go out, and relight, or spread it to other pieces of wood that weren't burning. As October had turned into November I began to be able to make force fields of energy around the smoke, trapping it in a bubble, if you will, and then releasing it when I disconnected my focus from the force field.

Something spectacular about the other girls moving out of my dorm was that I had a gigantic empty room to myself to practice in. The only things in the room belonged to Lily and I, and included our beds, trunks and night tables. There was nothing larger then the bed, and those were quite easy to move to a corner with my mind.

Often, while I'd be practicing or sitting in front of the fire I'd wonder what I could do, or what I was destined to do with my powers that would stop my Father. I wasn't sure I'd be able to find a path, or method to defeating him with my powers because of our blood bond. He could anticipate my moves, and my thoughts. I was sure he had a connection to me, like Gabriel had said over the summer. I had four episodes since Gabriel left, and every time they came on I feared that my Father had captured Gabriel and finally killed him. I convinced myself that I would know if Gabriel were dead. I would know…

Lily was the most helpful and supportive of my friends. She even out did Sirius, but I suppose best friends are supposed to do that. She magically built me a punching bag that was shaped like a man. She could enchant it to fight back against me, and even put a regenerating charm on it so it would reform after I destroyed it. She never practiced with me though. I didn't want anyone too, not until I got control of my powers and trusted that I wouldn't burst into an overload and disintegrate the ones I loved. Gabriel was strong enough to protect himself from the overload…but I knew no one else, besides Dumbledore, could probably do that.

I had to learn to control these destructive powers so that I could only push things away with them, not necessarily destroy them, or destroy the thing that was threatening me and not some innocent bystander. I practiced every night, alone in my dormitory, letting out the frustrations of the day on the fake, robotic, Death Eater that Lily had created. I knew it bothered Sirius that I trained harder and longer now that Gabriel was gone. It bothered him even more that he couldn't come up and try to talk me out of practicing once I was in my dormitory because of the stairs turning to a slide. I'm sure he wanted to spend time with me and take advantage of the fact that the man he was threatened by was no longer here. I didn't like to look at things that way, and I was training every day to get Gabriel to come back. I was training because I didn't want to die and I didn't want to hurt the ones I loved. I wanted to spend time with Sirius, I loved him and wanted to be with him, but I had to do this so that we could be together.

By the end of the November I had practiced enough that I was able to destroy the robot and nothing else in the room. Lily had taken off the regenerating charm that way I could practice putting it back together too. It was an amazing accomplishment and I was very proud of myself. But, along with the accomplishment, came more stressing issues. The headaches I had been having over the summer were returning, which was a frightening thing. It meant that Voldemort was trying to use the connection between us to get into my head and see or feel what I was. I had always stumbled into his head and had episodes of his emotions on accident. I realized when the headaches returned that I needed to practice more then physically. I needed to practice Legilimency. If Voldemort was trying to get into my head it meant he knew something. I feared that he had found Gabriel.

He never wrote me or sent me signs of him being okay. He completely cut himself off from me and the rest of the world as I knew it. I didn't like that. And despite what he said to me the day he left, I knew Gabriel wouldn't come for me unless I was truly in danger.

One evening I sat with my friends and Sirius doing our homework, in the far corner of the common room. I sat on the far side of the table, with my back to the wall. I didn't want to sit facing the wall because anyone could sneak up behind me, and these days I couldn't trust anyone, even my own classmates. I liked to be able to see the whole room, just in case something came at me.

Sirius sat on the other side of the table with Remus who was helping him go over his homework. I watched him and felt myself smile slightly. He was so handsome: dark hair and eyes, large muscular body, and gorgeous hands. I watched his hands move back and forth between books and notes, holding a quill and rubbing his head. I remembered how those hands used to hold me, touch my skin gently and rubbed me tenderly. I bit my bottom lip and wondered if Sirius was falling out of love me with because he had grown so cold over the last few months. I felt like every time we talked it was actually arguing, and he didn't approve of me training the way that I did. He didn't approve of me training with Gabriel and with out of him. I was so afraid I was losing him, and not only was I caught between Sirius and Gabriel, but I was caught between Sirius and my life style.

"Sirius," I said before I really realized what I was saying. He stopped and looked at me. "I love you."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I love you too, Cadence."

I nodded slowly and smiled then began to focus on my homework again.

"Cadence," he said my name softly. I looked up at him with a questioning look. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's after curfew," I said back as he closed his book. Remus frowned slightly and looked like he was going to object but Sirius stood up smiling at me.

"When has that stopped you?" Sirius asked pulling on his pullover and giving me a charming smile that made me feel dangerous and untouchable.

I closed my book sharply and stood up. "Let me just grab my cloak."

I raced to the dormitory and pulled open the door, billowing grey smoke came pouring from the room once I opened the door and I fell back covering my face. I stepped too far back and fell down the stairs. Sirius caught me at the bottom and we fell on the ground together.

"What's the matter?" he asked me looking up the stairs as grey smoke began to fill the common room. People were jumping up from their seats and late night activities, I heard screams and loud voices.

"I didn't even make it into the room," I muttered.

I jumped up and began to run up the stairs quickly. My dormitory was on fire, and I was sure it wasn't an accident. I rushed into the smoke, cover my mouth and nose with my arm and pulled my wand from my pocket. I waved it around and flicked it violently as my eyes fell on mine and Lily's bed, shoved in the corner of the room and burning viciously with flames. I could feel the heat the fire from the door it was so large, and looked up above me with horror—the ceiling was on fire. I wasn't going to be able to put this out with my wand, it was too large. The pitiful spout of water that came streaming from my wand evaporated instantly when it shot forward from my wand. I sighed and shoved my want back into my pocket.

Could I use the powers I had been practicing so adamantly on? Those powers destroyed objects, I wasn't sure if it'd necessarily put out a fire—although, if there was anything I had learned from myself it was that anything was possible if I wanted it to be. I frowned slightly, I wasn't my Father. I shouldn't think I can do or control anything.

"Cadence!" shouted Lily from the stairs. None of the boys would have been able to come up the stairs because of the protective spells on the girls dormitory. Lily ran straight into me when she entered the room. "Bloody hell!"

"I can't put it out with my wand!" I yelled back.

"Your powers?" Lily questioned gripping my arm. "If you can start fire on your own, why can't you put it out?"

How stupid of me, I thought. I clapped myself in the head. Why was I thinking of using the energy I had just discovered when I could possibly just put out the fire with my conjuring skills. I frowned suddenly and looked at Lily.

"I didn't create it, how can I diminish it?"

"Oh, hell, it's worth a shot!" she yelled over the roaring flames.

I nodded and concentrated on the flames in our dormitory, destroying all of our possessions. My eyes were closed for a second, and before I could open them and think of the fire being extinguished Lily pulled me back as the fire crackled and the ceiling collapsed over us. Lily pinned up against the wall and screamed as the rails and wood fell in front of the door. As if things couldn't get worse…

"Well this is even better," Lily sighed and coughed. The smoke was so thick in the room, and sweat was pouring down my face. I wasn't sure where the door to the dormitory was anymore, and I feared for a fleeting second that we were going to die. Some idiot set fire to my dormitory and I was stupid enough to go into it…and drag my best friend. When we got out of here I was going to kill the stupid bastard who tried this practical joke.

I grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her close.

"Stay right here with me," I said. "Hold onto me from behind."

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked stepping behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm going to create a force field around us and get us out."

"A force field?"

"Yes, I've been doing it in the fire downstairs," I said. "I stop smoke in it and then release it…I've never tried something this big before though."

"Oh okay…" Lily's voice was shaky and I didn't blame her. I was just as nervous as she was. I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my energy on making a protective force field around Lily and I. I didn't even know if such a thing would work—for all I knew the flames would still burn us through the force field, or would even destroy it. I tried not to think of that. I opened my eyes and saw a shiny clear glass like shell around us. I looked down at my feet and the shell went under it. Lily was holding onto me tight and I took a deep breath then took a step forward. The shell moved with me. As the bubble containing Lily and I moved, the smoke faded around me, like moving through a dark fog. I saw obstacles of wood, from the cave in, and moved them with a swift flick of my hand. Clearing a path for us was easy, the door was in sight—our things didn't matter anymore, only getting Lily out of the dormitory, and then the common room. No doubt the fire had spread to the next dormitories and the Gryffindor students were being evacuated. Before I could make the safe bubble around us disappear the edge of it hit the top step and locked on it. Lily and I lost our balance and our weight pushed forward in the ball, causing it to fall down the stairs. As we fell down the stairs the bubble of glass shattered and disintegrated. I knocked my head every couple of steps and felt my concentration dwindle, that's why the bubble disappeared.

Both Lily and I were coughing and gasping for air. I felt my eyes get heavy as I saw Professor McGonagall rush by me to the stairs, her wand drawn. Somebody's strong arms lifted me off the ground and my head fell back off their shoulder. Darkness fell before me as a headache began to prickle in my temples. I cringed, but let unconsciousness take me. There was really no preventing it.

When I woke up in the hospital wing I didn't move. I wasn't sure if I wanted to—how'd I know if I was dead or not. I sighed and rubbed my head. I was an idiot. Of course I wasn't dead. I paused as I sat up and saw the shadow of someone beyond the curtain that was pulled out next to my bed. I imagine that the curtain separated Lily and I. The shadow took a seat on her bed and I bit my bottom lip as I heard James's voice whispering to her.

"Lily, I know we've disagreed on quite a lot," he said softly. "Hell, you hated me and still do on most days. We've tried this casual dating thing, and well I don't think it's working. It's tearing me apart that I can't be yours all the time and you can't be mine. I mean it's not working because I think we need more. I think we should commit to each other. I know you're afraid that if we commit things will get more complicated, but aren't they supposed to be? Isn't what's worth while always hard, complicated and takes work? I think we're worth the work, Lily. I know you're afraid of the time we live in, that it'd be difficult to be with anyone, let alone me; and I know the way Cadence and Sirius are makes you even more frightened of the commitment to me….I just…I don't feel right unless I'm with you. I'm saying all of this now because I know if you were awake you wouldn't listen…I love you Lily, I hope you see it the same way someday."

He stood up and leaned over her bed. I was sure he was kissing her. I laid back down and closed my eyes tightly, so when he pulled the curtain back and passed me to leave the hospital wing he wouldn't know I was awake and listening to his confessions.

Once I heard the doors closed to the hospital I jumped out of the bed and pulled back the curtains. I was not surprised to see Lily lying in the bed with her bright green eyes wide open. She looked heart broke and I felt her pain suddenly. I stepped forward and sat on the bed as she sat up.

"You were up for that?" I asked.

"Of course I was," she whispered whipping her cheeks clean. "Do you recall what happened?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "But who cares about the fire, tell me about James."

"What is there to tell?" she questioned give me a hard look.

"You're afraid of committing to him because of me and Sirius?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "It's not that. It's the life we live…it's your Father that scares me out of commitment. Why would I want to put myself the pain if anything happened to James?"

"The pain is what makes it worth it," I whispered taking her hands. "James loves you."

"I noticed," she whispered sadly.

"You love him," I said knowing it just by looking her in the eye. I didn't have to enter her mind to see it—although most probably would have. Lily was very good at hiding and controlling her emotions. She was one of the strongest women I had ever had the honor of knowing and I was more then honored to call her my best friend. I squeezed her hands tightly.

"I would think," I said slowly thinking my words through. "That you would regret if you didn't date James and anything were to happen to him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. And I really believe that, Lily. You and James belong together, and you're not like me…you're not cynical and pessimistic. You and James will survivor through this because you love each other." I touched her cheek. "You're going to have lots of kids, enough for the both of us and James will be an excellent Father."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you to stop being like me," I said hitting her hand playfully. "You're the optimistic one. You and James are the optimistic ones, leave the pessimistic, dark and vicious thoughts to Sirius and I."

Lily smiled a little. "Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to date him right away." She said pointing at me. "I'm just not going to worry about it…let it play out however."

I nodded. "I guess I can live with that."

"You don't really have a choice," she said with a smile. I smiled at her and hugged her. "So, do you think they stopped the fire?"

"Must have," I shrugged. "The whole castle didn't burn down after all."

"Fair enough," Lily said pushing the sheets off her body. She stood up off the bed and stretched. "Well, I feel fine. How do you feel?"

"Fine," I nodded and looked across the room out a window. I rubbed my head as a small throb entered it.

"You sure?"

"I've been having head aches again for the last couple of weeks," I whispered. "I had one when I passed out from the smoke. I'm afraid my Father is trying to penetrate my mind…I don't know why though."

"You should probably tell Dumbledore," whispered Lily looking worried. "He would know what to do."

I nodded my head and rubbed my neck with a sigh. "I don't want to go back to class."

Lily laughed. "I don't think you have a choice. Come on, I don't think we have to stay here any longer."

When we entered the common room it was nearly empty. I didn't realize that it was that late when we got out of the hospital wing. Sirius jumped out of his seat and came to me almost instantly. I smiled at him as he embraced me tightly. His lips pressed against my neck and tickled my senses. I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face into his chest. He was wearing the cologne I loved. I took his scent in and kissed his chest.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone?" I whispered with a smile up at him. Sirius smiled and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You haven't even given me the chance to ask you if you're okay," he said.

"Maybe I just want to talk to you, Sirius," I said with a devilish smile.

"I didn't say you wanted to do anything else."

We were both smiling so stupidly I'm sure Lily, James and Remus who were still awake were staring at us. I glanced at James who hadn't gotten up to greet Lily. He looked torn, like he wanted nothing more then to hold her the way that Sirius was holding me now. Lily was looking at him with sad eyes, like she wasn't sure if she could just let things play out the way we had discussed upstairs.

Sirius kissed my neck again and whispered in my ear that we could go upstairs and talk. Peter was sleeping, so as long as we were quiet it'd be fine.

"We'll we're just going to talk, so it will be fine," I said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. It was the first night in weeks that I slept peacefully, wrapped in Sirius's arms after we stayed up for hours talking quietly. I felt like we had so much to talk about…everything and anything. It felt good and I knew we had reconnected. Something had happened in the last couple of days that had brought us both to our senses and nothing mattered anymore but us…we were going to survivor, like an ever lasting flame.


	19. Punishment

Later in the week Lily and I were called in Professor McGonagall's office. I wasn't nervous at all, I knew she was going to ask us about the fire—if it had been our fault or someone else's. Lily looked at little nervous when we received notes in Potions to come upstairs to office. Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office waiting for us. We both took a seat and waited for her to tell us why we were there.

"Do either of you have any idea who would have set fire to your dormitory?" she asked bluntly.

"Anyone could have done it," I said. "The whole school hates me."

"Do you think it's the same people that have committed prior pranks on you?"

"Possibly," I whispered with a shrug. "Honestly Professor, it could be anyone. People don't like me and the don't like my friends for supporting me. They're terrified and need to let their frustration out somewhere, I can forgive them for that."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at me. "That's a very kind thing to do for those who have tormented you because of your heritage."

"They don't know what they do," I shrugged. "They need to be able to blame someone for everything that is going wrong, and they can't hurt him so they'll hurt me instead. It's what they need." I shrugged again.

Lily was looking at me with some surprise.

"Well, I personally wouldn't forgive someone if you or Lily had been seriously injured."

"But we weren't," I said. "That's why I can forgive them."

"Don't let them know that though, then they'll just keep harassing you."

"Comes with the territory I suppose," I whispered sadly. "Are you going to investigate at all?"

"There isn't much to go on," McGonagall said. "Obviously a Gryffindor girl, but even then, with the right kind of magic a boy could have started it."

"Your Father could have started it," Lily whispered looking at me. I looked at her with some surprise.

"I suppose, but I think he'd make sure I was in the bed before he lit it on fire. Whoever did this didn't want to intentionally hurt me or you," I said. "Otherwise they would have made sure we were in the room when the fire started."

"Or just counted on us getting stuck in it like we almost did," Lily said shaking her head.

I shrugged. "Again, it doesn't really matter. I doubt we would catch them, just like we didn't catch any of the other people who have played practical jokes on me."

"Then everyone will suffer the punishments," said McGonagall.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out," she said. "See you girls after lunch."

That was our cue to leave. I stood up with my back pack and waited for Lily to stand before leaving. She looked at me in the hall as we walked back to Potions.

"What do you think she'll do?" she asked.

"Probably take a bunch of points from the House and then give everyone detention or something," I said.

"Whoever did that should be expelled, they're getting off easy."

"Yes well maybe the rest of the Gryffindors getting detention with them will affect their behavior," I said. "Maybe they'll be hated as much as me then." We both laughed lightly.

It was announced at lunch that day that all students were to be in their house common rooms after dinner for house meetings. I had never heard of such a thing since I came to Hogwarts, and Sirius said they had never had them since his first year. Lily and I knew that it was going to be about the fire in our dorm and frowned at each other.

Everyone through out the day was talking about the house meetings that were going on after dinner. Some wondered what they were about, some—mostly Gryffindors—knew what it was going to be about. It was funny the rumors that had irrupted all over the school after the fire. I couldn't believe how ridiculous some people were making the story seem. Some people twisted the story saying that I had set fire to the dorm and guilt overcame me and I tried to save Lily—no doubt started by the bastard that I had circled with flame a few months ago. There were also some that said I saved two other girls along with Lily, probably started by Sirius hoping to boost my popularity. Either way, they were all ridiculous. I was thankful that the story had not hit the papers, I could only imagine how that would go: Voldemort's Daughter Sets Fire to Dormitory. There would be no mention that it was my dormitory on fire, that I saved my best friend, and that I was no where near the dorm when the fire started. But that wasn't the point…

I hadn't seen the common room so crowded in some time. We all almost didn't fit in the room. I had taken a seat in a far corner, on a couch, with Lily, James and Sirius near me. Remus joined us later, followed by Peter. The people closest to us were about ten feet away—it looked like there was a barrier between us and them—someone might think that we all had plague and no one wanted to come near us. I frowned and looked at Sirius who took my hand and squeezed it.

"Attention!" McGonagall's harsh voice could be heard from the front of the room next to the porthole. Everyone's muttering and chatting stopped leaving dead silence in the room. If someone dropped a pin we would all hear it. "As you all are fully aware, I'm sure, three nights ago there was a fire in the seventh year girls' dormitory. This fire was intentionally set to destroy personal belongings or two students, or even to hurt these students—and I hate to think that anyone would want to cause harm to another student in that serious of a manner. Obviously the arsonist is in this room, because only a Gryffindor could set fire to the room, more specifically a Gryffindor girl—"

"Then why are all the boys here, Professor?" asked a fat sixth year boy.

"Because Mr. Connor, you are all a house, a team, and you will all suffer the consequences of this individual or individuals' actions."

There was silence around the room as McGonagall let her words sink in. "If the arsonist steps forward now, and admits to lighting the beds in the dormitory on fire they alone will be punished and only one hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor. If they do not come forward, everyone will have detention in the Great Hall every night from after dinner until midnight for three months and all of Gryffindor's points will be taken away."

The silence in the room was so tight and frightening, I was sure someone was going to start crying and break it. To my shock, no one stepped forward at that time to admit anything. McGonagall seemed perturbed by this and crossed her hands in front of her.

"The behavior of all of you is incredibly disappointing," she said with a stern harsh voice. The way she said it broke my heart and as I looked around the room I saw it broke many people. Some people looked angry—which they had every right to be. "And frankly, frightening. You have till tomorrow after breakfast to confess if you're guilty. Don't try covering up for your friends, either. We'll know if you're lying."

On that note she turned and left the room swiftly. As soon as the door shut the room erupted with conversation.

"If you had left and gone back to Daddy this never would have happened!" someone shouted at me. Sirius jumped out of his chair as the sixth year boy who had questioned McGonagall came forward.

"Shut your trap!" Sirius yelled at the sixth year. James stood up and held onto Sirius's shoulder, stopping him from jumping over the couch and attacking the boy.

"It's the truth! If she wasn't here none of this would have happened!" someone else yelled. I looked around and saw all of the people staring and glaring at me. Suddenly, this had been turned around on me—I suppose I should have expected it. Now, this was witch hunt and they were going to burn me instead of my bed.

"Well, I think if someone hadn't lit fire to my bed this wouldn't be happening either," I said calmly standing up.

"You deserve what you got," the sixth year spat. I smiled at him and nodded my head, putting my hands on my hips.

"Then they deserve what they're getting," I said. "You shouldn't talk to me about your punishment if you're innocent, talk to the one who started the fire and almost killed Lily and I."

"You wouldn't have been hurt if you didn't go running in there like an idiot," said a girl coming forward. She looked like she was in fifth or sixth year. I glared at her.

"Again, I think the idiotic thing was setting fire to a bed," I said still calm. Lily was looking at me with some surprise.

"You'd better get out of here," said Sirius, pulling against James's grasp.

"Why?" questioned the sixth year. "Going to sick your boyfriend on me, Kieran?"

I stepped onto the couch, causing Lily and Remus to jump off of it. I stepped onto the back of it and my weight flipped it back. Walking over the couch was easy and to my pleasure frightened the wide-mouthed sixth year. I could destroy him with a snap of my fingers—I could destroy all of them. But what would that prove? That I'm exactly what they're accusing me of…that wouldn't help me at all.

"Don't call me that," I said. "What keeps me from destroying your pathetic ass is that I'm the only person strong enough to stand up against Voldemort. I'm the only one powerful enough to stop him from destroy everything you hold dear. Don't tempt me to practice my strength on you."

"You won't," the girl said coming forward. She was blonde, with brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. "If you hurt us you'll be like him. You don't want to prove us right, do you Kieran?" she taunted.

"James, let go of me," I heard Sirius arguing.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked from the girl and the boy that were threatening me. Their friends were standing behind them, closing in on me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Curse me?"

The girl pulled out her wand and flicked it in my direction while whispering a curse. I looked at her with raised eyebrows as the curse came at me, I pulled my wand from my boot swiftly and deflected the curse with one quick flick. The girl looked flabbergasted at how fast I had pulled my wand and blocked her curse.

Maybe if I used my wand they wouldn't be as threatened by me…I could scare them all off to bed by flickering the lights with my mind, but that probably wouldn't very nice of me…

"Honey," I said in a mocking voice. "I've fought Death Eaters, and been held captive by them. You're really going to have to do better then a Bat-Boogey curse to knock me over."

"Cadence," said Lily coming up behind me. "Let's just go upstairs. Walk away from this."

"What is there to walk away from?" I questioned. "It's just self-defense. I'm not going to hurt them, Lily…let them practice for Defense Against the Dark Arts on me…I can take it."

"You're talking crazy," Lily shook her head. She pulled her wand out and stepped forward. "If you all don't get out of our way I'm going to curse you permanently. Cadence may not want to hurt you, but I'm not afraid to."

I knew she was serious, but it appeared that everyone she was threatening didn't. I shook my head and put my hand on my chin with a small smile. They were really going to get it.

"Lily," said James jumping over the couch. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I looked back to see Remus holding Sirius now. I sighed, this was really getting ridiculous. I didn't want to put up with this type of stuff anymore. These people didn't realize that I was going to be the one to save them from my Father. I sighed and rubbed my head. It was like I told McGonagall earlier that day—and what I had to keep telling myself every night—they needed someone to hate now, and that's the purpose I served.

"That's enough," I yelled over the voice's that were now arguing with James—including Lily. She was yelling at him that she could take care of herself and she didn't need him to swoop in and save her. "Get out of my way!"

I shoved forward, grabbing Lily's hand as I walked forward and dragging her through the crowd.

"I knew they were lesbians," said a girl's voice. I turned and saw that it was one of the seventh year girls who I used to share a dormitory with. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to her slowly.

"You should ask your boyfriend," I said bitterly. "He'll disagree."

She gave me a snide look and came forward. "What did you do with my boyfriend!?"

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away. My back was turned to her, but I could see her pulling out her wand and waving it at me. I can't explain how, I just knew it. Maybe it's because she was a predictable person and that's what I expected her to do. As she shot her curse at me I turned and dodged it, jumping to the left and pulling my wand again. I waved my wand and sent her flying across the room into the crowd of people.

Just as the girl jumped up, ready to fight back against me the porthole opened and Professor McGonagall entered the common room for the second time that evening.

"What is going on here?" she stammered marching into the room. The girl who was going to curse me stopped mid-curse and fell over into the person next to her. I stood up straight and sighed, tucking my wand away.

"You, Miss Coleman, right now, to my office," she said pointing at me. I frowned and followed her out of the common room, catching Sirius's eye as I walked by. She was silent until the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut behind us and then she erupted like a volcano.

"What do you think you are doing in there!? There is certain responsibility that comes with your powers young lady and cursing other students is not being responsible with them at all!"

"It was self defense," I whispered calmly.

We had reached her office faster then I was anticipating. She slammed the door shut behind her and made me sit down.

"Cadence," she said sitting behind her desk. "I know this is difficult for you."

"Do you?" I questioned. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was growing ever more frustrated with the life I was being forced to live at Hogwarts. "As soon as you left that common room instead of looking to each other to figure out who set my bed on fire they blamed me and told me to go home…then none of this would have happened. I am being responsible. I could have killed all of them with a blink of my eyes and I didn't, I tried to walk away and when that little brat tried to curse me I defended myself."

McGonagall was red in the face.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," I whispered sadly. I rubbed my head. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter."

"I know," I sighed rubbing my head. "I know."

"Miss Coleman, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of all of this," she assured me. "And I'm sure the culprit will be punished appropriately."

I nodded my head. I honestly didn't care about that. I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted people to leave me alone and let me live my life. I rubbed my head again and sighed loudly, unintentionally. This was how it was always going to be though and I knew it. I had to get used to it.

"May I go now Professor?" I asked nicely. McGonagall studied me a few minutes longer then nodded her head. I thanked her and exited the room.

I didn't walk back to the common room, I wandered around the school for sometime just thinking, wishing that Gabriel was here to help me. I felt like he really was the only one who understood me and these problems I was caught with. I stopped as tears took my face, I didn't even realize I was crying. I leaned against the wall and felt broken. I hadn't cried when Gabriel left, and all of a sudden these emotions were taking me over. I felt alone, despite how close Sirius and I had become again over the last few days. I still felt like he didn't understand what was happening to me—he still didn't approve. Was I not giving him the chance to prove that he cared and wanted to understand, or did he really not understand or want to?

I covered my face and sunk to the ground sobbing as the hall began to shake around me I didn't see the pictures falling off the walls, or the bricks falling out of their mortar. I let out a shriek of frustration and the walls shook around me. I felt everything inside of me breaking as if I had nothing left to fight for.

"Cadence," said a soft voice. I looked up in shock and saw Sirius near the end of the hall. He approached me slowly and knelt next to me, taking my hands. "It's going to be okay." His lips were soft against my fingers and I sighed with relief. I threw my arms around him and allowed him to hold me. He felt so strong around me; I never knew he had this kind of strength in him. He was my pillar when I was weak; he was going to keep me standing.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sirius," I whispered against his chest. The hall was dark and I'm sure it was past curfew now but it didn't seem to matter. We were leaning against the wall in each other's arms and that's all that mattered.

"Of course you can," Sirius said. "Because no matter what happens, Cadence, you believe in everything that isn't your Father. And you know that everything that is happening now will only give you more reason to fight against him. I have faith in you, even if it doesn't show all the time. I have faith that you will triumph over him and I'm going to be right by your side when you do. I smiled and looked up at him. He rubbed my cheek and I felt my heart lift. This is why I loved him.

He was everything I wasn't and when my vision was foggy his was clear. We balanced each other so well. That is why I would choose Sirius over Gabriel—Sirius balanced me and brought harmony, Gabriel collided with me and created chaos. He was lust and Sirius was love. That was the difference.

"We should get back to the common room," he said.

"Wait," I said holding him tightly and not letting him get up. "Let's stay here a little longer, please?"

"Is this your moment of weakness, Cadence?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I said grinning back. "This is a moment of weakness and I don't want anyone else to see it. You'll probably never see it again, Sirius."

"Because you won't let me?"

"No," I shook my head. "I simply won't have them anymore."

"Why not? It's okay to cry."

"For some," I said. "Not for me."

"Something I've learned, Cadence," he whispered. "Is that every time you think you have life figured out it does a few flips and throws you completely off your game."

"Life's been doing that for awhile now," I sighed not really seeing his point.

"Sure it has," he said. "But that means it's going to straighten out soon."

I smiled a little. "I told Lily a few days ago that she needed to be optimistic and should leave the dark pessimistic thoughts to us…now you're going all optimistic on me and to be honest I'm not sure how to handle it."

Sirius laughed softly and kissed my head. "Sorry, I'll go back to dark and gloomy now."

"Right," I sat up and faced him. "That's the man I love." We both smiled and kissed each other's lips slowly. Sirius's arms wrapped around my waist and embraced me tightly. I felt his fingers pushing my shirt up a little and tickling my skin along the edge of my pants. I smiled against his lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth smoothly. His hand reached up and stroked my cheek, then pushed my hair back behind my ear. The touch of his fingers sent shivers through my body and reminded me of the way he used to touch my body.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.

"I suppose," I whispered resting against him. He smiled and we stood up. We began to walk back to the common arm in arm and my head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you, Cadence," he said breaking the silence in the hall. "And I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," I nodded with a slight frown. Just because he didn't want to hurt me didn't mean he wouldn't. I held his hand and smiled. "I love you Sirius Black."

He paused in the hall and pulled me to him. His eyes were dark and mysterious, pulling me in and smiling up at him. He kissed my forehead and my lips softly.

"I want to marry you someday," he whispered.

"Sirius," I said with some surprise. "Those are serious words."

"I know," he said with a nod. "I don't want to scare you, but I want you to know how I feel. I want us to be honest with each other. No matter what happens Cadence, I will always love you. And I want to keep loving you."

"I don't know if I even want to be married, Sirius," I whispered. "I know I want to be with you for a long time…but I don't know if I want to be married."

"I'm sorry I said something," he said stroking my hair. "Forget I said it."

I frowned slightly and nodded. He led the way down the hall back towards the common room. I felt like an idiot, but what was I supposed to say? He just sprang that on me and I wasn't expecting it. I sighed…he didn't ask me to marry him, he just told me he wanted to marry me someday. I wondered if that was kind of the same statement just worded differently.

Sirius and I said good night in the common room, which was now empty. I kissed his cheek and turned to my dormitory. Lily was already in her new bed, and her trunk was sitting at the base of the bed. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the new trunk that sat at the end of it. Inside were new clothes that the school had bought for me. I sighed; all of the clothes that Gabriel had bought for me were destroyed in the fire and they were my favorite. Thankfully I hadn't brought all of my belongings with me to school. Not even Sirius knew that I had a vault in Gringotts with personal belongings in it, including clothes and treasures from my Mother.

I suppose I was lucky. Everything had been replaced from the fire, the only thing I lost was the memories and the clothes from Gabriel which I could replace easily once I was done with school.

I wrapped my arms around myself and laid back in the bed. I felt just as lost as I had when I was alone in the hall, despite Sirius's comfort and understanding. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and told myself to suck it up. I was going to have to get used to this feeling if I wanted to survivor.


	20. The Perfect Gift

"Hey," Sirius said sitting down next to me in the library. "I just came from Dumbledore's office."

"What did he want?" I asked with some surprise.

"Death Eaters found the flat we were staying in over the summer," he whispered. "Dumbledore wants us to stay with the Potter's or the Evans for Christmas."

"We could just stay here," I said softly looking at him from my books. "I think that's the safest thing to do."

"You're okay with that?"

I nodded. "I was looking forward to spending the holiday with our friends, but it'd be safer here. I don't want to take any chances. I'd put them in danger if we stayed with them…and without Gabriel around I'm not comfortable doing that. At least here we're safe under Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded, appearing to ignore my comment about Gabriel. He leaned closer to me and kissed my neck. "We'll stay here, then. We'll have my dorm to ourselves."

I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Good, I miss sharing a bed with you." Sirius laughed and kissed my lips deeply.

"I miss it too," he said against my lips.

"Am I interrupting?" asked a voice. Sirius and I looked up to see James sitting down. He looked exhausted and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"Hey Prongs," said Sirius. "Don't be stupid, you're not interrupting."

"What's the matter, James?" I asked.

He sighed. "I asked Lily out and she said she still wasn't ready to be in a relationship with me."

I frowned and patted his hand from across the table. "She'll come around James."

"I wouldn't wait around for her," Sirius said shaking his head. "She's obviously not that interested in you Prongs. There are other girls out there, mate, don't worry."

"Sirius," I sighed shaking my head. "Don't listen to him, James. I know that deep down Lily cares about you and wants to be with you, she's just afraid of commitment right now. She'll come around, I'm sure."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," I said punching him lightly. He moaned and held his arm where I had socked him, but smiled at me. I gave him a flirtious smile back and looked back to James. "Don't worry about it James, just leave her be and stop pestering her. Look how far you've come since last year when she hated your guts."

James nodded. "Fair point."

"Run off," Sirius shook his head in a whisper. I punched him again in the same spot and he groaned.

"Come on, let's get to class," James said as he stood up laughing. I stood up and Sirius followed. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and stole a kiss from me.

"I know," he said confidently. "When you punch me it's just signs of pent up sexual aggression."

I laughed and grinned at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Oh yea, I know this stuff about you…can read you like an open book."

I forced a smile and squeezed my arm around him. His last words made me think of Gabriel—because he said the same thing and I believed him. There were times were I wondered if Sirius could read me at all, Gabriel I never doubted. I realized that Sirius and I were happier when Gabriel wasn't around, mostly because Sirius wasn't threatened by anyone then. It made me sad, because it meant that Gabriel and I could never be friends. I frowned again at this thought. I still hadn't heard from the bastard and I was worried that he was dead. I had to tell myself I would know if he were dead. I would know in my gut and heart…

I stopped abruptly in the hall and Sirius stopped next to me.

"Cadence, you okay?" he asked look down at me. I looked up at him and forced a small smile.

"Yea, I just remembered I had to go talk to Dumbledore about some things," I said. "I'll see you guys in class."

I turned and walked off towards Dumbledore's office before either of them could question me. The statues outside of the office looked intimidating as always. They both looked at me with raised eyebrows and I frowned.

"I don't know the password," I sighed.

"Well then we can't let you up," said one of the statues. "He's not expecting you today."

"Is he in a meeting?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that," said the other statue.

Suddenly they both sprang out of the way and Dumbledore appeared at the bottom of the rotating stairs.

"Miss Coleman," he said with no surprise. "Please, come upstairs."

I raised my eyebrows with surprise. So, he was expecting me?

"There is someone in my office that I'd like you to meet," he said. I nodded and followed him up the steps. "I'll make sure that your Professor is sent a note as to why you've missed class."

"Thank you Headmaster," I said as we reached his office. There was a man standing near the fire place with a small glass of whiskey in his hand. I immediately noticed his wooden boot, and a cane leaning against the wall. His hands were worn and scared, aged prematurely, along with his face. His hair was ragged and long, and despite his grungy appearance he looked healthy. The most startling part of his appearance was his eyes—one was beady and dark, and the other was large, strapped into his head and laser blue. The eyeball was rolling around in his customized socket, studying everything around the room. When I entered with Dumbledore the eye stopped on me directly and I felt as if it were looking through me.

"Cadence Coleman, I'd like to introduce you to Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore motioning to the man before the fire place. I bowed my head to the man and reached my hand out to shake his.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Moody," I began.

"Don't call me that," he said in a sharp edgy voice that matched his appearance impeccably. "Just Moody will do. It's nice to meet you too kid," he said shaking my hand with his. "Dumbledore tells me a lot about you and I will admit you've been an interest of mine for sometime, since I heard you were back in the country."

"Alastor is an Auror, Cadence."

"Oh," I nodded my head. "Why were you interested in me, Sir?"

"Because you're Voldemort's daughter," he said with a loud laugh. "I was interested in hunting you, Coleman."

"Oh," I stood up straight and glared at him. "And now?"

"Dumbledore has assured me that you are on our side," he said with a crooked smile. "But forgive me for not trusting you myself."

"I will," I nodded. "You have no reason to trust me, not knowing me at all and I understand that my reputation is all that is known."

Moody nodded his head. "You're smarter then you look."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult. I folded my hands behind my back and looked at Moody closely, studying him and trying to get a read on him.

"Was there something you wished to speak to me about?" asked Dumbledore moving to his desk. "Why don't you sit, Miss Coleman?"

I thanked him and slowly sat down in a comfortable arm chair. "I wanted to know if you've heard from Gabriel at all?"

Dumbledore glanced at Moody for a split second, but I caught and moved to the end of my seat looking between the two old men.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "Alastor was here to report on Gabriel."

"Why?" I asked with worry.

"Gabriel is underground, as you know," Dumbledore said. "Moody is watching him for me. Gabriel can't have any connection to the outside world, anything could led to his where abouts and that could be disastrous as half the Ministry is after him and so is your Father."

"You must be quite a spit fire if you were trained by Gabriel," said Moody looking at me with his blue eye. I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing.

"What is he doing in hiding?" I asked.

"What he's always been doing," Dumbledore smiled. "Making sure your Father is weakened and that you are protected."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "He's not allowed to talk to me at all?"

"He's not allowed to talk to anyone," said Moody.

"When is he going to come out of hiding?"

Dumbledore raised his hands and folded them slowly.

"When it is safe for him to," he whispered.

"If he's protecting me, Sir, I doubt he will ever be safe," I said softly. "What exactly is he doing to weakening my Father?"

Dumbledore glanced at Moody again and frowned slightly. Moody's eye was still studying me.

"I think she can handle it," he said with a nod.

"Handle what?"

"Gabriel is currently forming the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore. "Your activist group that you wanted to develop last summer."

"He is?" I moved back to the edge of my seat and couldn't help but smile a little. "Is he finding supporters? What are they doing exactly?"

"He's found a few supporters," nodded Dumbledore.

"But it's hard for us to do things when most of us still work at the Ministry," said Moody. "It's a very small organization."

"What are you guys doing then?"

"Going after Death Eaters," shrugged Moody. "Taking care of the things the Ministry won't, or can't because Voldemort is moving in so close to them."

"Do you think he's going to take over the Ministry?"

"Anything is possible," Moody growled.

"He wouldn't put himself in such a revealed position," said Dumbledore. "Your Father would put someone loyal to him, or easy to control in the office. But, like Alastor said, anything is possible."

I nodded my head slowly. "I see."

"Don't you worry about it, Miss Coleman," said Dumbledore. "You're too young to." He said the last part with a smirk, which I forced a smile at.

"Yea," I nodded. "Sir, has anyone come forward about burning my and Lily's dormitory?"

"No," he shook his head. "It seems they'd rather all be in detention for the next few months then come forward."

"They're probably scared I'll go after them personally," I whispered. "There is strength in numbers."

Moody grunted. "That could be argued."

I nodded my head in agreement. I understood what he meant. I found that I liked working alone, even with Gabriel. It was just easier to fight on your own—you were only responsible for yourself. I rubbed my head and looked between the two men.

"Can't I help?" I asked. I saw Dumbledore's expression and quickly added, "This summer with the Order?"

"Not until you're of age," said Dumbledore smartly.

I didn't get my hopes up. I sighed and nodded, then stood up. "I think I should be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Moody."

"I told you call me Moody," he said shaking my hand again. I smiled.

"Of course," I whispered. "Good bye Headmaster."

"Miss Coleman before you go," said Dumbledore standing up behind his desk. "I want to make sure that you're still practicing your strengths even though Gabriel is not here to aid you."

"Yes," I nodded my head. "I am. I think I've taken it more seriously since he left."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "I'm happy to hear it, and I'm sure Gabriel will be too."

"Thanks, Professor," I whispered. "Have a good holiday," I beamed to Moody then left the office. I don't know how to explain it but I could feel Moody's magical eye on me the whole trip down the steps to the corridor. I walked slowly to class, trying with all my might to miss as much as possible. If Dumbledore was going to send a note excusing me, I might as well take as long as I could.

As I reached the classroom, and walked in, my eyes met Sirius's dark blue, almost black eyes. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as he looked me over grinning. As I took my seat next to him, I realized that I hadn't gotten him anything for Christmas yet. He took my hand and squeezed it, then turned his head back to the front of the classroom to pay attention to class.

It was cold and snowy when I went outside the last night before Christmas break. I hadn't told anyone I was going outside, because I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing. I'm sure Sirius would yell at me if he found out that I was out there, but I didn't care. I had something important to do.

I had lied and told Lily that I was going to shower, she seemed to believe me. I had hid my cloak and scarf under my towel as I walked out of the common room pass her. She was reading in an armchair, while on the other side of the room Sirius and Remus were playing wizard chest, watched my James and Peter. I had noticed that Lily had been avoiding James at all cost now, but maybe she was just afraid that he'd try to ask her out again.

Once I was down the corridor and out of view of the portrait of the Fat Lady I threw my towel on the ground and pulled my cloak around me. As I descended the stairs I pulled my gloves on, and my scarf. Outside was colder then I had anticipated. I pulled my scarf tightly around me and marched through the shin deep snow to the middle of the grounds. I need a lot of space to try and do what I wanted.

There was a clear space between the castle and he Forbidden Forest near the greenhouses. I stopped in the middle of the grounds and looked up in the sky. I was happy to see the stars above me, like twinkling speckles in the black blanket of a sky. The constellation Orion greeted my eyes and I followed the direction his belt pointed to the brightest star in the sky: Sirius. I smiled and lifted my wand into the air.

"_Accio_ a small piece of the star Sirius!" I shouted.

At first I thought nothing had happened, because nothing really appeared to be happening. The cold air remained to blow, the sky was still black, and the stars continued to twinkle. All of a sudden there was a roaring sound of something fast and fiery jetting through the sky. My eyes widened as a piece of star came sailing down towards me.

I flicked my wand and sent the rock of star exploding in the air. The sky flashed blue as the rock was destroyed. I waved my wand again and all the pieces of the star stopped, frozen in the air around me. I smiled—they looked so beautiful. The blue tint of the star looked like it had died the air around me, there were silver and green shards of rock floating in the air, and silver dust hanging with the blue tint. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and as I stared at it I was remained of Sirius's eyes—from far away they looked dark blue, but they held a mystery of colors and truths that could only be seen close up, like the star. I looked it all over, for at least fifteen minutes, studying ever smashed piece of rock that floated in the air around me. I found a long thin piece of silver rock. This piece was different then all the rest, it had a silver shell, then faded into black crystal rock, then dark blue. This was the piece I would take for Sirius. This was what I was looking for.

I snatched the beautiful piece out of the air and the rest fell down around me, I blinked at them and slowly they melted into the snow, all of them turning to dust and disappearing. I looked at the rock in my hand and conjured a class tube. I tapped the rock with my wand and sliver of blue and black stone fell off of it, which I caught with my other hand. I dropped the whole rock to the ground, and slipped the sliver into the tube. Then I conjured a cap on the of the tube and a long silver chain for it to hang off of. I smiled and picked up the rock, and pocket it with my wand. I held onto the necklace tightly and head back for the castle. I had found the perfect gift for Sirius.


	21. A Need To Fight

Three days into the holiday I woke up next to Sirius's warm body and smiled. His naked chest was pressed against my bare skin, it had been so long since we had shared a bed that I had forgotten how wonderful it was to wake up next to him. I watched him sleep for a few minutes and stroked his hair carefully. He was so handsome as he slept, and he didn't feel me brushing his hair, or rubbing his skin. I leaned over him and kissed his lips ever so softly and as I pulled away I felt his breath on my neck. He smiled and his eyes opened, greeting me with the dark sweetness.

"I hope you weren't planning on stopping that," he said wrapping his arm around me and holding my body tight against his. He kissed my lips deeply and I felt my body melt against him as memories of last night burned into my flesh. I loved the feelings he sent through my body. We continued to kiss, softly and purely, only wanting each other. I relaxed my head in the crook of his neck, running my hand up and down his torso and wrapping my leg over his thighs. He kissed my hands and whispered that he loved me.

"I love you too," I said against his skin. His hand squeezed mine and we both stared at each other with smiling eyes. "What did you want to do today?"

"Lay in bed and keep having sex," he said with a devilish grin.

"Of course you want to do that," I said pulling away and standing up next to the bed. I found my pajamas and began to put them on.

"No," he moaned grabbing my hand. "It's colder now."

I laughed and snatched the covers in my hands, then yanked them off the bed. Sirius yelped and jumped after the blankets. "How cold is it now? Oh—pretty cold!" I joked.

"It's not that cold," Sirius said grabbing me tightly and pulling me against him. He pressed his body against mine and smirked. "See?"

I laughed. "Yes, I can feel it."

"Good," he leaned down and kissed me deeply, then his lips traveled over my neck and shoulders. "See what you do to me?"

For a second I paused. Gabriel had said that to me once. I kissed Sirius and then pulled away, finishing getting dressed. "Come on, lets have breakfast and go outside. It's so beautiful out."

"And cold," Sirius said giving in and picking up the blankets. He threw them back on his bed and began to get dressed.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," I said leaving the dorm. I headed for mine to get dressed for the day as my thoughts wandered back to what Sirius had said and Gabriel. I hope Sirius didn't see me flinch when he said that. I instantly thought of Gabriel and a new rise of lust took my body. The way Gabriel's husky voice had said those words to me, as he held me against him in a similar, and yet more aggressive way, then Sirius.

When I entered my dormitory I stopped at once at the sight of a trunk at the end of my bed. The trunk was on top of the new trunk the school had gotten for me to replace the one I lost in the fire. It was a black trunk, with silver trim. I approached it very slowly; unsure of what it was or who it was from. There was a card on top, I picked it up and opened the envelope. The note was short.

_I'm taking great risk in sending this to you, but I thought it appropriate considering that everything I had bought you before was destroyed in the fire. Dumbledore told me about it. Be safe, Cadence. Happy Christmas. _

The note was not signed, but I knew it was from Gabriel. I frowned slightly and put the note down on the bed and lifted the latches on the trunk, almost afraid to see what he replaced for me. I knew it would be clothes, but when I opened the trunk I wasn't expecting so many clothes. The trunk was filled all the way to the brim with dark clothing, undergarments, and shoes. I slammed it shut and leaned against it. That bastard, buying me more clothes that he knew I'd love. I smiled and shook my head then opened the trunk again to look through all of the new clothes.

There were four pairs of pants, two blue jeans, one black, and one forest green. There was a black leather coat, brown poncho, crimson shawl, an emerald green cloak, and a black cloak. Five new pairs of boots, in different styles: two pairs were black heeled boots with buttons up the sides, one of the pairs went up to the ankle, the other to the knee; then there was a pair of black heeled boots that tied up the shin; a pair of flat brown leather boots, and also a pair of black combat looking boots. Gabriel had picked out four new corsets for me, which I was thankful for—I loved wearing the bodices. There were too many shirts and tops to mention, and the undergarments were all sexy, dark colors, and what Gabriel wanted to see on me, no doubt.

I was thankful for the clothing, simply because Gabriel knew my style better then the school did. I had been wearing plan colored sweaters, jeans, and long sleeve shirts. I even took to wearing some of Sirius's shirts just because they were more comfortable then the clothing the school had bought me. Lily didn't have to worry about it because her parents sent her knew clothes. I had some clothes hidden in the vault at Gringotts, but not a lot, and I didn't want to call attention to the vault by withdrawing my clothes.

I changed into a pair of jeans, new black long sleeve top, put a crimson bodice on over it and then the long black cloak. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my black school shoes on then left the room. Sirius looked at me with raised eyebrows as I descended the stairs.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I ordered them a few weeks ago," I lied as he touched my hips and stood in front of me.

"I like them," he smiled. "Did you order anything else?"

"Just enough to keep me out of your shirts."

"You look good in my shirts," he said.

"I look better in these clothes," I whispered taking his hand as we made to leave the common room.

"I like you in my shirts," he shook his head, disagreeing with me. "Although, it will be nice to be able to wear them again."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist. "I suppose I can still wear your shirts sometimes."

Sirius smiled and kissed my forehead.

The rest of our holiday was relaxed and peaceful, just as the first day had been. It was perfect to spend everyday with Sirius, we were able to reconnect to the status of our relationship over the last summer. In the midst of training with Gabriel, coming back to school, having my identity released to the Wizarding world, we had both forgotten what it was like to just be with each other. It was a glorious, taken for granted thing, and there were no words to describe how I felt over that week. The only thing I can write is that I never remember feeling that way again.

As Sirius and I sat in front of the fire, in a heap of blankets and pillows, later Christmas evening, he held me close and told me that we had been tested so much, and he was sure now we could over come anything.

"Do you really think so?" I whispered.

He looked at me with surprised eyes. "Of course, we love each other, what else is there?"

"My Father," I said darkly looking into the flames of the burning fire before us.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "He cannot divide us." Sirius moved and looked me in the face, holding my cheeks and studying me with deep dark eyes. The star I had captured for him shined on its silver chain around his neck. He kissed my hands and looked me squarely in the eye.

"He's tried," he whispered stroking my hair behind my ear. "He's tried and he can't. I know you're strong enough to never give into him—and he knows that."

I nodded. "I know. Sirius, that is exactly what I fear. I fear he'll come after you, or Lily, James or Remus. Even Peter."

"He would never go after Peter," Sirius shook his head. "He's too weak."

"Exactly," I whispered. "Sirius I fear that I will lose you to him—not that you will join—that he will murder you. I will lose you to the fight."

Sirius forced a smile and took my hands. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. You know I'd have it no other way, I'd rather go down in a fight, a fight for you and all that is good, then anything else. I would die for you Cadence."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered.

"Well don't be," he said holding me. "It's nothing we have to worry about now."

"You don't realize how close the war is," I said pulling out of his arms. "Everyone keeps telling me not to worry about it, but if I don't then who will? Sirius in six months we're going to be done with school, and we're going to enter a world that my Father is destroying. The world we will be left with when we leave Hogwarts is caught in battle and we will have to choose a side and fight."

"We've already chosen a side," said Sirius sternly.

"Gabriel has founded the Order of the Phoenix," I whispered. "He has formed the group that I have been urging Dumbledore to create. They are working to collect followers and fight against Death Eaters and my Father. They're protecting the Ministry from it's self. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort has completely infiltrated the Ministry, and I'm sure only a matter of time before the Minister is blackmailed out of her position or murdered."

"I'm sure she won't go down with out a fight," Sirius said.

"Sirius, when we're done with school I'm going to enter the Auror program, and I'm going to fight with the Order to stop my Father," I said sternly. "That is what I want."

"I understand that, and it's one of the reasons I love you so much," he said. "You have fight in you that I've never seen before—and you make me want to fight to be a better man, for you. But, Cadence, you can't go risking your life all over the place because they'll be coming after you. As soon as we're done with school we won't have the protection of these walls. We're going to have to be very careful—and you'll have to be very careful as an Auror. You'll be targeted by the Ministry as much as your Father."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you really think the Minister will be able to hire you as an Auror because of who you are?" asked Sirius. "She had to fire Gabriel."

"I like to think that somehow the people will come around and realize I'm fighting for them," I whispered.

"You're optimistic," he said.

"I have to be," I said leaning into his arms. I looked down at my hands where the new promise ring Sirius had gotten me glimmered. It was silver, with engraved vines on the band. A flower bloomed on the top from the vines and shined with a small sapphire.

"Happy Christmas," I whispered to him.

"It won't be the last," he said kissing me gently. I smiled against his lips and rested my body against his chest.

I admired his optimism, because I certainly wasn't that optimistic about next Christmas, for all we knew we wouldn't be around for next Christmas. I scolded myself for thinking such things. I had to stay positive, that way I had something to fight for.

Despite staying at Hogwarts over the holiday, I was dreading the beginning of term that was right around the corner as the New Year rang in. The first week of January people began to return from their homes and Christmas holidays, eager to spend the last few days of break with their friends and enjoy the pleasant snowy weather before term started. I didn't want classes to start up again, simply because it meant that life would get chaotic again and Sirius and I might lose our way again.

We reconnected in such a way over the holiday that part of me was sure that we wouldn't break apart again, but the other part of me knew that if Gabriel came back he'd be the pickaxe that shattered us. It was very simple when I broke it down: to keep Sirius and I a happy, on track couple, I couldn't ever see Gabriel again. And as simple as that sounded, it really wasn't because Gabriel was my friend and I cared about him greatly. That was the issue…I cared about him greatly…so, if I wanted to stay happy with Sirius, whom I loved, I'd either have to stay away from Gabriel or completely control any emotions for him. Shutting him out of my life would be easier, even though it would hurt more.

The second to last day of holiday I spent most of the day in my dormitory organizing my new clothes and cleaning up the room for when Lily arrived that evening. While cleaning everything I thought of Gabriel a lot, despite trying to focus on other things. It was the most I had thought of Gabriel since my talk with Dumbledore when I meet Moody. I didn't think of Gabriel at all while with Sirius, except for that one day when he said "See what you do to me". I wouldn't admit it before anyone, or out loud, but I missed Gabriel. He really knew how to push me in all the right ways to get me to commit to training and being the best—maybe him leaving was just another way to push me, to make me do this on my own, because in the end that may very well be all that I would have: myself.

I realized with regret that I hadn't practiced or trained the whole holiday. Two weeks was a long time to go with out practicing my powers or exercising. The thought made me cringe. I threw the rest of the clothes that I hadn't folded or put away yet into my new trunk and slammed it shut. I looked around the dormitory and my eyes fell on the dummy Lily had made for me. I glared at it and it burst into flames, the flames disappeared suddenly, sucked into the center of the dummy and there was a massive explosion. I covered my face and dived behind my bed as pieces of wood and cotton went flying everywhere.

"Wow," said a voice.

I sat up from behind the bed and looked across the room, which was completely destroyed from the explosion, to the door. Lily Evans stood in the door with her bags and trunk, looking surprised. There was a gigantic scorch mark on the floor where the mannequin stood, and on the wall behind it. I jumped up to my feet.

"Lily!" I said surprised.

"Having some anger management problems?" she questioned with a smile as she walked into the room. I waved my hand and the mannequin put itself back together, my bed moved back to it's original spot on the floor (it had blown about a foot from the wave of the explosion). The room cleaned up nicely with a snap of my fingers. I was slightly disappointed to see that both of my trunks had knocked over and opened on the floor. The morning's work of cleaning was destroyed with one explosion, which I hadn't intended to be so massive.

"I guess I don't have as much control as I hoped," I whispered beginning to pick up my clothes and shove them in the trunk that Gabriel got me.

"Have you been practicing?"

"No," I shook my head. "I haven't at all over holiday."

"Well that's probably the problem," Lily said putting her trunk at the foot of her bed. She threw her bags on top of it then sat on the mattress. "So, if you weren't practicing all holiday, what were you doing?"

"Sirius and I spent time together," I said. She nodded her head and smiled at me.

"I see."

"How was your trip here?" I asked.

"Fine," she whispered. "I sat with James, Remus and Peter." I looked at her with raised eyebrows and before I could ask her why she didn't sit with her other friends she answered me. "No one wants to be around me anymore, Cadence. You're all I have left."

I frowned and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Lily. If you don't want to be my friend I understand why. I'm like the plague."

"No," she said quickly taking my hand. "Cadence, through all of it I've realized you're my true friends. I don't want to be close to people like that, who are going to turn their back on me because they don't like who I hang out with."

"It's not that they don't like me, Lily," I said. "It's because they think I'm a Death Eater."

"Well, you're not," she said. "And it's not like they're trying to save me from becoming a Death Eater, they're leaving me. They want nothing to do with me."

I nodded understanding her point.

"We all have to choose sides," I whispered.

"Well it's not my fault that they're too stupid to realize we're on the same side as them," she said smartly.

I laughed and nodded.

"So, if you weren't trying to blow the doll up, what were you trying to do?" she asked looking over her shoulder at the dummy standing in its corner.

"Destroy it," I said. "Just not by explosion."

She nodded her head slowly.

"Do you think if I can destroy things like this that my Father can too?" I whispered.

"Probably," she nodded and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Then why use the Killing Curse?"

She looked at me with studying eyes and thought deeply about what I had said. "You're right," she nodded. "So maybe you are more powerful then him."

"Maybe," I whispered.

"Any word from Gabriel?"

"Not directly," I said. "Before holiday started I spoke to Dumbledore about him. He's formed the Order of the Phoenix."

"That organization you wanted to start last summer?"

I nodded. "He's recruiting and fighting against Death Eaters right under the Ministry's nose. I want to join."

"I do too," Lily said nodding her head.

"Dumbledore won't let us until we're of age," I whispered.

"That's okay," Lily said smartly. "We have to focus on school right now. NEWTS are only in six months. We have a lot of work to do."

I nodded my head, only half agreeing with what she was saying. NEWTS weren't my biggest concern at all. I couldn't stop thinking about my Father and what he was doing to the world outside of Hogwarts. I read the paper everyday and it always brought news of more destruction and death—I only wanted school to be done that way I could get out and fight. I needed to fight.


	22. What We're Meant For

"Hey, Cadence," said James coming up to me in the library. He looked over his shoulder before he sat down next to me as if he were afraid he was being followed. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He looked around to make sure no one was near by then looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and nodded my head.

"What's up?" I asked quietly.

"I think I'm going to ask Lily out again," he said.

I put down my pencil and looked at him very seriously. "Why?"

"Because we've been talking more, and hanging out later at night after everyone goes to bed, and I think it's the right time."

"No," I said shaking my head.

"What?"

"No, don't do it," I said.

"Why not?"

"You'll scare her off," I said. "She's becoming comfortable again, now you just have to wait for her to really bring it up. If you two start making out every night—which I don't want to know about—then maybe bring it up. But if you guys are just staying up talking, don't do it yet. Let her come to you. She knows how you feel, she's the one that's unsure in the relationship. You don't want to scare her off."

"You're right, you're right," he nodded. "Thanks, that's what I needed to hear."

"Sure," I said with a smile as he collected his things and walked off.

I felt someone's presents behind me, but before I could turn a stranger's hands covered my eyes.

"Sirius, I hope that's you, otherwise I'm going to break your fingers," I said pulling my head away and turning to see Sirius's beaming behind me. He stole a quick kiss from me then sat down.

"Breaking fingers sounds pretty vicious," he said softly.

"Got you to uncover my eyes, didn't it?" I smiled.

He nodded and squeezed my hand. "I was trying to study in the common room but my mind kept wander back to you."

"Did it?" I said looking at him.

"Yea," he said kissing my nose. "And those beautiful lips of yours."

"Oh, I see," I said turning back to my homework and biting my lip.

"Yep," he kissed my neck. "I really miss sleeping with you."

"I miss it too," I said looking at him. It was two weeks into term already, and I hadn't slept as well as I did over the holiday because I slept without Sirius. He was a comfort to me and distracted me from my nightmares. Which had returned, now that I was sleeping by myself, I had one specific dream that was reacquiring: I was lying on the ground, leaning against a wall, in the fetal position and pain consumed me, but when I looked out around me there was no one there inflicting the pain. As I dug deeper into myself I found that the source was my broken heart, someone had left me and they had hurt me…betrayed me. It was a frightening dream, because the only one I could imagine hurting me in such a way was Sirius—and he never would. He loved me. Despite my faith in Sirius, the nightmares frightened me to no end—what if I was wrong? What if he did betray me, like my Mother?

I pinched my arm and frowned at myself. Sirius was looking at me weird and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I was just thinking about this potion problem. I can't seem to solve it."

Sirius laughed. "Don't ask me. You'll have to ask Lily about that one."

"James asked about Lily," I said. "He wants to ask her out again."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know why he's chasing after her so much."

"Why'd you chase after me so much?"

"Because I wanted to know you better," he shrugged. "And you looked like you'd be good in the sack." I smacked his shoulder at his joke and he caught my hand, kissing it playfully. I smiled at him and began to collect my things.

"James wants to get to know Lily better," I said. "And maybe he thinks she's good in the sack."

"He says she is," Sirius said. I stopped collecting my things and looked at Sirius sharply.

"What did you say?"

Sirius looked at me oddly. "James says Lily is good in the sack."

"What?" I asked shocked.

Sirius frowned quickly. "You didn't know they had sex?"

"No!" I jumped up with my things and shook my head. "That's a little detail Lily failed to mention."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I think that's why she's so nervous about being in a relationship with him then," I said beginning to leave the library. Sirius jumped up and made to follow me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's afraid of being in a relationship with him because now she's afraid that sex is all he wants out of the relationship. She regrets having sex with him and is second guessing her decision. She's afraid of getting hurt because she really likes him and it appears now that he just wants sex."

"But he doesn't," Sirius shook his head.

"She doesn't know that," I said. "Even if he told her, doesn't mean she'd believe him because he's a guy and women can't trust guys…they always have alternative motives."

"I do not," Sirius said quickly.

"Yes, you do," I said with a smile. He pinched my butt as we walked down the hall and I slapped him in the chest playfully. "The point is that's why she's been so hesitant to be dating him."

"But if James just wanted to keep having sex, why would he be asking to be in a relationship?" Sirius asked.

"Because he knows that's the only way he can get the sex."

"But that's not true at all!" Sirius said quickly. "James has never been much of a play boy, that was my job."

I paused in the hall and Sirius stopped next to me looking confused. I raised my eyebrows at him and he realized his mistake and forced a smile. "But I'm not anymore, not since I've known you."

"Uh huh," I smiled and continued down the hall. "I'm sure…"

"My point is that James doesn't think that way," Sirius said. "And Lily should know that."

"How so?"

"Because she spent most of the summer with him," Sirius argued.

"But before she spent most of the summer with him, she only knew him as an arrogant prick with a big head."

"He's really not that bad."

"I never said he was," I said quickly. "But that's how she knew him before this past summer. So, she's second guessing herself, wondering if he's just acting to get her in bed again."

"That's ridiculous. Do girls always think this way?"

"We think this way for a reason, Sirius," I said squeezing his hand.

He rubbed his head and sighed. "It's just so complicated, how could you possibly be feeling and thinking all of that while also thinking about everything else in life?"

"Well not all girls are like that," I shrugged. "And that's why we're the superior sex, we can handle lots of stuff when you guys can't."

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "I see…that will teach me."

I laughed with him and leaned on his shoulder. "Maybe I should talk to Lily. I've left her alone about all this dating stuff really, she must know that James really cares about her. She's just scared."

"I would leave it," Sirius said.

"That's because you don't think they should be together," I said. "And Lily isn't that bad, you know. She's a good person and has a good heart."

"Fig leaves," Sirius said to the portrait of the Fat Lady, allowing us into the common room. "I'm sure she is, but she doesn't like me, so why should I like her?"

"Well, maybe you should be the better person and give her a reason to like you," I said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go talk to her. Be good."

My hand slipped out of his and he let me walk across the common room to where Lily was sitting alone at a table with all over her school books around her. She had already started studying for the N.E.W.T.S. The poor girl was crazy about school, and rightly so, she was one of the best in our year. I sat down next to her and saw Sirius sitting down with Remus, James, and Peter. He was talking quickly to James, no doubt telling him everything we had just talked about. I sighed loudly as I sat down and Lily looked up from her books for only a second to see that it was me.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Why are you studying so much?" I asked. "It's still January."

"Yes," she nodded. That was all she said. I sighed and put my hand on her book so she couldn't read it anymore. "I want to talk to you?"

"About my study habits?" she questioned with some bite on her tongue.

"No," I said slowly. "About James."

"What about him?" she asked.

"He asked me if he should talk to you again about going out," I whispered.

"Why'd he ask you?"

"Because he's afraid you're going to turn him down again," I said.

"He's right."

"He doesn't want to just have sex with you Lily," I said. "He's not Sirius for Merlin's sake."

"Really? Did he tell you that?" she questioned.

"No," I shook my head. "He doesn't have to. I can tell that he loves you."

"Oh really? How can you tell?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because he hasn't given up on you," I said. "When by all rights he should have."

"Ouch," she said leaning back in her chair. "That's cold, Cadence."

"I just think you should be saying yes, and I don't understand why you're not and neither does he either," I said shaking my head. "If you're going to say no, Lily, shouldn't you at least give him a reason?"

"Isn't me not being ready a good reason?" she questioned.

"But have you explained to him why you're not ready?"

Lily didn't say anything right away. "I don't know yet if it's right. I'm waiting for that feeling…"

"I think that feeling has come and you're just stuck in the now," I whispered. "You're not giving it a chance to level out and make you truly happy."

"Do you really think he could make me that happy?"

"You need to make yourself happy first, but I think you can be happy with him, yes," I said with a nod. "He's a good guy and he really cares about you. And I know that you really care about him, despite the front you put up."

Lily nodded slowly. "I'm not very good at hiding it?"

"Not to me," I whispered. "And not to James. That's why he's so confused. I told him not to ask you out again, let you go to him. Lily, what if he doesn't keep waiting for you? And you pass up this perfect guy?"

I wasn't expecting her to say anything, and she didn't. But what she did do shocked me—I wasn't expecting it at all. She got up, told me I was right, and marched across the room to where James was sitting with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I stood up and watched her with my mouth wide open. She patted James' arm, and when he looked up at her she bent over and kissed him full on the mouth, deeply and passionately. Sirius looked at me from across the room with wide eyes and I smiled and shrugged. There was really nothing to say. I had no idea she was going to do that.

I began to walk over to the corner as Lily and James continued to kiss, everyone in the common room staring at them with surprise. People didn't usually stare at Lily or me, but the shock of seeing two people snogging in the common room so randomly drew a lot of attention. Most of the girls in the Gryffindor house had been staring at James because next to Sirius he was the most attractive bachelor in the house—and not only was Sirius taken, but he was dating _me_, Voldemort's daughter—that scared off all the girls.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Lily was saying to James as I reached Sirius and wrapped my arm around him. He hugged me close to his side and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for waiting, I want to be with you James Potter."

"Y-you sure?" James asked.

I burst out laughing and Lily beamed at him.

"Yea, I'm sure," she said kissing him again. I kissed Sirius's chest and he smiled again.

"I was wrong," he whispered. "They do look pretty good together."

I laughed and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Alright guys," said Remus laughing. "Peter and I can only handle so many couples making out around us."

"Sorry Moony," said James slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Didn't mean to remind you," Sirius joked.

"What's there to remind me of?" Remus asked glancing across the room to the beautiful sixth year he'd had a crush on for the last few months. "Oh right, that Cassandra hasn't given me a second glance sense you light her brother's pants on fire in October."

"It was an accident, Moony," Sirius said sitting back down. "How often do I have to tell you that?"

Remus nodded his head slowly and then threw a crumpled piece of paper at Sirius. It hit Sirius in the face and Sirius picked it up, chucking it back at Remus.

"Good shot Moony!" he said fiercely.

Lily sat down on James lap as we all laughed. I leaned against Sirius's chair and smiled brightly. This is what it was all about—this was what we were fighting for, happiness, life and friends. I kissed Sirius's forehead and smiled. I wanted to destroy my Father so that my friends and I could live a life of happiness and freedom. This is why I was training so hard, and this is why I believed in everything Gabriel had taught me. My friends believed in it too. We were going to fight for our right to live free of darkness and fear of Voldemort. This is what we were meant for...


	23. A Connection

In the middle of March I was beginning to worry about Gabriel again. I hadn't heard from him or anything about him since Christmas and two and a half months was a long time for someone to disappear off the radar, even for Gabriel. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I missed him. Sometimes, after training I'd lie on the ground crying because I hurt so much—physically, emotionally, and mentally. I had never cried when Gabriel trained me. Why all of sudden with out was I weak? Was it because I hadn't been staying on my guard, making sure no one could penetrate my mind? Was I becoming too relaxed without him around?

I had nightmares of him never returning, along with the reacquiring nightmare of someone betraying me. The nightmares were incredibly distracting, as was the worry for Gabriel. I couldn't sit through any of my classes with out thinking of one of the stressors, and it grew so bad that Professor's started to call me out on it. I had so many detentions for missing assignments, falling asleep in class and day dreaming from the end of February to the end of the March I made Sirius and James look like angels.

No body had come forward about setting the dormitory on fire, so when I was in detention I was sitting with the rest of Gryffindor house, who all looked at me like I was a dirty rat that should be killed on sight. I tended to sit in the back of the classroom, with at least four empty desks around me because no one wanted to sit that close to me. I didn't want to sit in the front where someone could throw something at me, or put a curse on me. I'd rather sit behind all of them, let them stay on edge and quiver with fear that I was going to curse them the dirty bunch of cowards. They still didn't realize or believe that it was them I was fighting for…I was going to fight against my own flesh and blood for them and my friends, because I wanted all of us to live free of terror.

After those detentions, where I was shunned by my peers more so then in a normal school day, I began to wonder if the dividing line between evil and good was so clear. As I sat in the back of that classroom I wanted the people to feel sorry for what they had done, and I honestly didn't care if they got hurt or humiliated. I didn't wish harm on them, but I found myself thinking that if they were caught in a sticky situation that I wouldn't want to help them out of it. I wondered if that made me like my Father? Or was I better then my Father because I didn't wish pain on them, I just wouldn't help them if they needed it? I wondered if I could really place myself on the side of "good" when I was willing to let people suffer at my hand, essentially.

What about how Gabriel and I looked at the strategies of the Order of the Phoenix? Didn't killing Death Eaters also put me closer to the side of evil because I was taking it upon myself to destroy another human beings life?

I found from all of these sessions of thought that life isn't as black and white as people make it out to be, and humans, even if they are good still have evil tendencies. I just wasn't sure if I had made the right choices to be a good person with evil tendencies, or an evil person with good tendencies. The thought frightened me beyond belief, I didn't like not being able to place myself in good or evil. I needed a solid definition because everyone in the Wizarding World, with the exception of my close friends and elders, believed me to be evil—and I didn't want them to think that. But at the same time, I believed what I believed and I didn't want to change that simply so the Wizarding World would accept me. I suppose it was a complicated subject, my place in the world, that is…but I found that when Gabriel was around it didn't matter because I knew that what I was doing meant something. The pain that I suffered, and the sacrifices I made were for the greater good even if that meant I had to be a little bad sometimes.

I made it a habit, by the end of March, to visit Dumbledore once a week to speak to him about Gabriel and the status of the Order. Not that he would tell me what the Order was up to, or much about Gabriel.

"There is no way I can contact him?" I asked sitting back in my chair across from Dumbledore. He leaned forward over his desk and folded his hand tightly.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't Miss Coleman," he said slowly. "May I ask why you wish to contact him?"

"He's my mentor and friend Professor," I whispered. "I just wish to know if he's alright."

"From his last report he's fine," said Dumbledore. "Seeing him will only put yourself and him at more danger, and Gabriel is in a great deal of danger as it is."

"What do you mean? What is he doing that is putting him in more danger then being my handler?" I asked.

Dumbledore gave me a frank smile. "He is doing many duties for the Order, and is doing them quite well I may add. We're afraid that your Father has picked up that we're running an operation, and that he may be trying to penetrate the Order. Gabriel has been working extra hard to make sure that doesn't happen."

I was surprised that Dumbledore actually told me. I raised my eyebrows and folded my hands.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know this, seeing that Sirius is a member."

"He knows he's not supposed to tell me," I whispered bitterly. "For once in his life he's actually following the rules, the bastard." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head.

"He's following the rules because he knows they will protect you."

"From what?" I questioned.

"Interrogation," said Dumbledore.

"I'd be better off if I had information Dumbledore," I said looking at him smartly. "At least then they'd have a reason to keep me alive for the interrogation."

"If you don't know the information they won't target you for the interrogation to begin with."

"They'll target me because I'm a traitor to my Father," I crossed my arms over my chest. "And I'm loyal to you instead. They'll target me simply for that and just hope that I have information. I'm sure my Father doesn't need any other excuse to kill me."

"I don't think he wants to kill you, Cadence," Dumbledore said very seriously. "I think he's still trying to use you to get to me, and the Order."

"I suppose…"

"You have too many resources to kill off just like that," Dumbledore snapped his fingers. "And your Father, as dark as he is, is a very intelligent man. He will not waste the resources you could provide him if you were persuaded."

"I'd rather die then help him," I whispered.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Many of us would, but let us hope it doesn't come to that."

"I know," I said nodding my head in agreement. "I wish that this could all be over with…that there was someway to defeat him."

"I'm sure there is, Cadence," Dumbledore said wisely. "We just have to be confident and have faith that a resolution to the problem will present itself soon. He won't triumph, someone will defeat him."

I laughed lightly. "I'd like it to be me."

"That'd be very poetic," Dumbledore beamed. He looked at his watch and frowned slightly. "It is late, you should probably head to your dormitory."

"Yes, Professor," I said standing up. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Of course," he said standing up. "Do not worry about the Order or Gabriel, all is working fine for them. You need to focus on your studies and not getting detentions anymore."

I smiled. "I'll try, Sir."

"Good," he said. "Have a good evening."

"You also," I said then left his office.

As I walked down the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room, I had a prickly feeling run up my spine. It was a creepy, warning feeling, and just as the prickle reached my neck a split head ache shot into my skull. It caught me by such surprise that I tripped and lunged for the wall to support myself. Sinking to my knees, I cried out in agony as my head felt like it was splitting clear down the center of my face. I gripped the sides of my face as my vision changed; I was no longer looking down the corridor at Hogwarts, but instead a dark small room light only by fire from the grate.

There was a man standing before me and he was leaning against the fireplace, he looked large, with dark hair, hairy arms, and a fierce frightening face. He looked back at me near the center of the room.

"But, my Lord, are you sure you'll be able to enter the grounds?" he asked.

"Yes," I said in a voice that was not my own. "I'll be able to enter easily, even if it is his domain."

"But what if he's there?"

"He is an old man, Nix, I will be able to take care of him. You have so little faith in me…"

"No," the man shook his head and dropped to his knees. "No, Sir. I have all my faith in you."

"Good, Nix, good," I said patting his shoulder with my pale hand. "As it should be."

I shuttered on the cold floor of the Hogwarts corridor and looked out around me. My head was still throbbing, but the connection to my Father was over. I gasped for breath and sat up slowly, leaning against the wall of the hall. The pictures above me were talking quickly, one of the witches looked down at me with wide eyes.

"No worries dear, Anita ran off to get Dumbledore," she said to me.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"We saw that you came from his office so we assumed that we should alert him of your," she hesitated for a moment. "Episode."

"Oh, thanks," I grunted trying to stand up.

"Cadence?" called Dumbledore as he appeared in the hall. His crystal blue eyes were full of concern as he walked swiftly to me. "Thank you Anita," he said to the picture next to me when he reached me. Another witch had joined the portrait and was looking at me with worry and fear.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked holding my shoulders.

"I am now," I whispered rubbing my head.

"What happened?"

"I shared a connection with my Father," I whispered.

Dumbledore stood up straight and nodded his head slowly. "What did you or feel through the connection?"

"He's planning on going somewhere," I shrugged. "And a man named Nix was worried he wouldn't be able to get in to the place because of who's domain it was."

Dumbledore frowned. "Alright. Do you feel okay? Do you wish to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary Professor," I said rubbing my head. "I'd like to lay down in bed."

"I'll escort you to your common room," he said. "Then I must rush off to a meeting with the Minister."

"You're meeting the Minister?" I questioned as we walked down the hall.

"Yes, she'd like to know how you're holding up," he said.

"Tell her I'm fine, I have a splitting head ache now though."

Dumbledore laughed. "It's good to see that you're still humorous, even during dark times."

"Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me going," I whispered. We had reached the seventh floor where the Gryffindor common room was located. "Thank you Professor."

"Clear your mind tonight, Cadence," he advised. "That way Voldemort can't penetrate your mind when you're sleeping."

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." I paused for a moment as he walked away and looked back at him. "Professor?"

He stopped and looked at me, his cloak spinning around him in a dramatic fashion that made me smile a little.

"Can you tell Gabriel to be careful, for me?"

"Of course," he said with a bow of his head.

I thanked him and said good night, then disappeared into the common room. I was very puzzled about the episode I had in the hall, and worried about who this man Nix was.

"Hey," said Sirius as I walked by him. I paused on my way to the dormitory and looked back at him.

"Hey," I said softly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I shrugged and hitched my bag on my shoulder again so it wouldn't drop. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to practice a little and then go to bed."

"Oh, okay," he said looking at me awkwardly. "Good night."

"Night," I whispered. "I love you."

I kissed his forehead and walked off slowly to the dormitory. I could feel his eyes on me but he didn't say anything else. I didn't even give him the chance to say that he loved me too.

Once in the dormitory I absorbed the silence. It was relaxing. I dropped my bag at the bed and went to the window, opening it to let the cold March air in. I was ready for spring to come, I was so tired of the snow and winter…I wanted spring. I stared out the window for a long time, looking at the dark grounds. Nothing seemed to move down below me and that was fine. The wind blew threw the trees and whistled against the brick of the castle. I wished with all my might that I could see Gabriel. I don't know why I missed him, I just did. There were no words to describe it.

I stood up and moved to the center of the room where I sat down with my legs crossed. I put my hands on my knees and closed my eyes, trying to relax my body and mind. I controlled my breathing and let my mind relax into the depths of my body, to completely let everything go that was bothering me. I concentrated my energy and smiled as I looked out at the room. Everything was floating in the air lightly around me. I concentrated hard on keeping all of the objects in the air—even the beds and trunks were floating around in the whirl around me. I closed my eyes and continued to meditate, allowing the objects to continue in their swirling motion.

My headache was beginning to go away and it was a wonderful feeling. I felt free of my Father then, as the pain melted away with my concentration. Suddenly I opened my eyes and everything in the room slammed onto the ground around me falling out of orbit. I opened my mouth some and frowned. What if he had been with me just now, and he knew everything I was thinking of Gabriel? Was that why I felt so relaxed now, because my Father was no longer connected to me or in my head?

I wished there was a way I could talk to Gabriel about all of this, and give him warning that Voldemort may be fully aware of what he was doing for the Order and Dumbledore. Worse, he may know how I felt about Gabriel and use it against me. I tried to relax and clear my head again as I cleaned up the room. By the time Lily came up to the dorm I was already in bed, with the curtains closed tightly around my bed. Despite being in bed I lay wide awake, almost afraid to go to sleep because Voldemort might enter my mind using our connection and then he would know my darkest secrets.


	24. Left At The Gate

"James, Lily and Remus are staying here over Easter holiday," said Sirius to me one evening as we cuddled in a chair in front of the fire. The way the shadows flashed on Sirius's face reminded me of Christmas holiday a few months ago when we would fall asleep on the ground right in front of the fire. The light from the flames caught the sharp lines of his face in a fierce way and made his aggressive good looks appear more noticeably. "Cadence?"

"Hmm?" I said smiling and blinking. I was so caught up thinking about his good looks I didn't hear what he had said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I was thinking about how handsome you are," I said looking into his eyes. "The light from the fire hits your face in an attractive way."

He smiled and I felt my stomach do flips. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed me gently. "Thank you," he whispered. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Something about Lily, James and Remus."

"They're staying over Easter holiday."

"Oh, that's cool," I said with a nod.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days though," he said.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

I knew he wasn't going to visit his family—he hadn't seen them since before last school year, really before he met me. He had disowned them and them him.

"I just have some things to take care of," he whispered.

"What kinds of things?" I sat up on the couch and looked at him oddly. "What's going on?"

"It's stuff for the Order, Cadence," he said with a shrug. "Just stuff I have to do for them while we're on break."

I relaxed a little and laid back on the couch next to him. He kissed my cheek softly and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm not seeing another girl, if that's what you're worried about," he joked.

"Hardly," I said brushing his hair. "I just don't like when you dance around answers."

"I don't like it when you do that either."

"Well let's just be honest with each other then," I said smiling at him. He smiled in return and kissed my lips deeply.

"Alright."

We continued to kiss slowly and deeply on the couch, pressed against each other. Sirius's hand grazed my breast and I grabbed it, moving it away from my breast.

"I don't think now is a good time," I said. He laughed and kissed my neck.

"Sorry," he said as he continued to kiss my neck. "I can't help how sexy you are."

I smiled and cuddled close to him. "Sirius, stop it or I'll go to bed."

"No," he said wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Don't."

"Then stop," I whispered closing my eyes. He brushed his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead, letting me fall asleep in his arms.

"Good morning," Lily said cheerfully. I smiled at her as I buttoned my pants and shut my trunk. "I'm so happy it's holiday, I need a break from studying."

"I can't believe you just said that," I said sitting on my bed. I rubbed my eyes, I hadn't slept at all. "I thought you'd spend the whole holiday studying."

"No, I need a break," she sighed getting out of bed to dress.

"Yea," I said softly. "I'm starting to get nervous about the NEWTS…they're only a month and a half away."

Lily nodded. "I guess I'm looking forward to spending a week with James."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Uh huh."

"How long is Sirius going to be gone?"

"All week," I whispered. "The bastard originally said only a few days…he just didn't want me to worry."

"He'll be fine, Cadence, I'm sure," Lily said. "They can't have him doing a lot sense he's still in school."

"I don't know," I whispered. "Dumbledore said that currently Gabriel has been keeping Death Eaters from infiltrating the Order. I'm afraid that my connection to my Father has caused him to discover that the Order is in existence. I understand why Dumbledore didn't want to tell me information about the Order because I'm an open connection to my Father…he wouldn't even need to interrogate me to get information on the Order."

I sat on my bed and rubbed my face.

"Sirius can't tell me what he's doing because my Father could find out," I sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't be in the Order at all."

"Shut up," Lily said smacking my arm. "You're going to be an amazing asset to the Order when we're able to join, even if your Father is Voldemort. There has to be some way to destroy the connection between you two."

"It was a blood bond, Lily, I don't think there's a way to destroy it."

She nodded her head slowly. "Maybe…"

I looked at her and saw a glimmer in her eyes. "Lily, please don't spend your holiday trying to figure out if there is a way to destroy a blood bond. There isn't, and if there is only my Father could break it because he's the one that performed the bond."

"I'm not going to spend my whole holiday doing it," Lily said defensively. "I just want to help."

"I appreciate it," I nodded. "It's just not your problem, I don't want you to worry about it."

"You're my best friend, I'm going to worry about it," she said standing up and pulling a sweater on. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

I nodded and stood up, not really sure what else to do. Since Sirius left the night before I hadn't been sure what to do with my self at all. I was so worried that he wouldn't come back to Hogwarts, or worse, if he did he'd come back in a matchbox in a million little pieces. I was afraid he was doing more then he was letting on for the Order. He, like Lily, made it sound like it wasn't much, but knowing Sirius it was probably a very serious operation. If it wasn't serious why did he have to be gone all week?

I tried not to think about where Sirius was as we came down stairs to join James and Remus for breakfast. It bothered me that he couldn't' tell me what he was doing, and I understood why he couldn't, but that was something else that bothered me.

There were quite a few people in the dinning hall as we entered it. I didn't realize this many people stayed at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday. I sat down next to Lily at the Gryffindor table and noticed that some people got up and moved away from us. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So, what do we want to do today?" James asked once he kissed Lily's hand in greeting. "We have all day to do nothing."

"You could study," said Remus with raised eyebrows.

James looked at him like Remus had just slapped him in the face. "Are you crazy? This is a _holiday_, Moony. We're supposed to relax."

"I'm with Remus," I said. "I've got to get my mind off of everything. I need to focus on something that I can control."

"Sirius is coming back," James said. "I'm upset I couldn't go with him."

"He'll be back," said Remus. "And he's probably going to fail his NEWTS."

"He was going to do that anyways," Lily said. I gave her a nasty look and she shrugged her innocence.

I stood up from the table, picking up some toast to eat. "I'm going to go back to bed."

"Cadence," said Lily after me. She stood up but didn't come after me, which I was thankful for. I didn't really want to be around anyone I realized. I wanted to sit alone in my room and clear my head of everything that was clouding it. I had to stop worrying about Sirius, and thinking about Gabriel. I really had to focus on controlling my energy so the dormitory didn't explode. I felt like my head was going in six different directions, how could I be thinking so much in so many different ways?

I grabbed my head as I sat on my trunk and tried to control the thoughts within my head. I couldn't imagine why I felt this way, and slowly I was beginning to develop a headache. I felt like I was going crazy.

"You're not going crazy, Kieran," said a voice.

I sat up straight and put my hands by my sides. I knew the voice that I had just heard, and there was no way my Father could possibly be in Hogwarts, let alone my dormitory.

"I don't have to be in the same room as you to talk to you, my dear child," he said to me. I looked around completely thrown off. I jumped off the trunk and walked around slowly.

"Stop it," I hissed grabbing my head.

"Stop it?" he repeated it as a question. "I can't _stop it_, Kieran. I have to bring you home, to me. Consider this your calling."

I looked to the full length mirror that stood near the door of the dormitory and saw my reflection in it, but behind me there was the image of my Father. I quickly looked behind me, but there was no one there. I was alone in the dormitory, and yet when I looked back to the mirror, there he was, staring at me with those dark eyes and pale skin. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes and scratched his chin.

"How is this possible?" I whispered approaching the mirror.

"I've connected to you through our minds," he said. "My thoughts are coming through you and I'm creating the illusion of myself in the mirror, that way you feel this conversation is more personable."

"More personable?" I questioned. "That's nice of you to consider. And I feel like I'm going crazier because I see you in the mirror."

In the mirror Voldemort put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to my ear to whisper. I cringed and lifted my shoulders as if we were really touching me, but I knew he wasn't there.

"I know of your Order," he said in my ear. His voice was softer as if he wanted to make me listen to him. "I know that Gabriel is running it right now, under Dumbledore's orders. He has no where else to go, does he?"

"You won't touch him," I hissed looking up at the mirror. Voldemort's cruel smile spread across his face and he patted my reflection's shoulders.

"I think it touching how much you care for him, and yet you are with that young man, Mr. Black. He has a good pure-blood family," said Voldemort. "Unfortunately he is a traitor to his own blood. I'd rather see you with Gabriel, he will always belong to me."

"No," I shook my head. "You don't own him. He is a good man now and free of you."

"Only for you," he said. "Imagine what would happen to Gabriel if you were to die…he'd have no one to remain loyal to."

"I'm sure he'd keep fighting for the right thing."

"And who's to say that my way isn't the right one?"

"Killing people because they're different then you hardly seems right to me," I snapped glaring at the mirror. "I won't have anything to do with you, and neither will Gabriel."

"We'll see," Voldemort said. "We'll see. I'll find Gabriel, Kieran and I'll change your mind."

"There is nothing you could do to him that would hurt me," I said.

"Your own emotions betray you," Voldemort laughed at me. "I know you love him, even if you won't admit it."

"Cadence?"

I turned to the dormitory door and was surprised to see Lily standing there. I looked back to the mirror with horror and was even more surprised to see that it was only my reflection there. Voldemort was gone. His voice was no longer ringing in my ear or head, I didn't see him. I turned around in the room quickly, looking to see if he was around me. I'm sure I looked crazy to Lily, but I didn't care, if he was still in here she was in danger.

"Cadence, is something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head looking at her. "No, there isn't."

I ran my hand through my hair and frowned deeply, holding my neck with disgust. I felt sick to my stomach and my head was pounding with a head ache.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes," I whispered sitting down on my trunk. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"I just came to check on you. I didn't mean to upset you downstairs," she said.

"No," I shook my head. "You didn't."

She looked at me oddly.

"Okay," she whispered. She was looking at me with great concern in her glittering green eyes. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I stood up with annoyance. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright," Lily said with a frown. "Sorry I asked."

She left the dormitory with out saying another word. I frowned and sat back down on the trunk, holding my head as tears leaked from my eyes slowly.

"Don't cry, my dear," said Voldemort's voice. "Come home to me and I'll take all the pain away."

"No," I shook my head. "No."

"We'll make this world a beautiful place," he said. "Everything I'm doing is for you, you now."

"No, it's now," I said sitting up and looking to the mirror. My Father was standing next to me now. "No…you're doing this for yourself. I'm just a lose end. I'm a bottle of power that you want on your side so you can make your world better for yourself. You just want to control me."

"And you think Dumbledore doesn't?" Voldemort asked giving me a nasty look. "He wants you controlled and well trained so that you can reach your full potential. I want you to be free, my dear, I want you to be able to live in a free world where your power is feared and not controlled."

I shook my head. "You're so full of it."

"Perhaps," Voldemort said crossing his arms in front of him. "You will come to me, Kieran. We're blood, and that runs very thick. And if you don't come to me I'll drag you here, by your hair."

"I guess that's what you're going to have to do," I said to the mirror. "Because I'm not going to come to your side, and if you drag me there I'm going to put up such a fight that one of us will die."

"Oh, Kieran, you can't kill me," he said shaking his head slowly. "You can't destroy me at all. I'm bonded to you. You'd be destroying a part of yourself if you killed me."

I glared at him sharply and the mirror exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere around me. He was gone again. I had destroyed his connection to me…for now.

For the next three days I didn't sleep. I was too afraid of my Father entering my mind again to sleep. I would stay in the common room, after drinking a few cups of coffee, sit by the fire and study for my NEWTS. To take breaks from studying I would practicing playing with the fire, putting out the flames, relighting it, controlling the smoke and even how the flames moved.

By the forth day of break Lily was convinced that something was very wrong. She confronted me about it with James and Remus, making the whole situation appear like an intervention, from what I don't know…

"Cadence," she said sitting next to me. "If there is something wrong, you can tell us. We want to help you."

"There isn't anything wrong," I whispered. "And even if there was, how could you help me?"

"I'm sure we could figure something out," Lily said squeezing my hand.

"Lily," said James. "Did you tell her about the blood bond?"

"What?" I asked looking between my friends. I looked at Lily sharply. "I told you not to look into it."

"I wasn't going to listen to you," she said like it was an obvious thing. "Remus and I found some chapters on blood bonds in the library."

"You helped her?" I asked Remus who nodded and folded his hand before him.

"You're my friend, Cadence, of course I'd help figure out how to help you disconnect from your Father," he said. Remus placed three books before me on the table. "We found a few chapters in these books concerning bonds that helped us understand a blood bond better."

"I know what a blood bond does," I said sharply and with some annoyance. I instantly regretted it. These were my friends, and they were just trying to help me. "I'm sorry," I whispered rubbing my eyes. "I just haven't slept in the last couple of days and I'm moody. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said James.

"You were right the other day when you guessed that your Father would have to be the one to break the bond," said Lily.

"Blood bonds are complicated magic," Remus said opening one of the books. "They very rarely work completely."

"I don't think yours is complete," Lily interjected.

"Right," Remus nodded. "So the bond will be harder to break because it has to be completed to be broken."

"Oh, good," I said closing the books in front of me from studying. "This is why I didn't want to find out about it…I knew there wouldn't be any good news."

"We didn't say it was all bad news," James said.

"You didn't say it was good either," I snapped at him. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"The bond is too complicated to break," said Lily with a little excitement in her voice. "But it can be blocked, so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a spell that can put up a permanent wall, if you will, between the bonded individuals," said Remus. "It's very complicated magic, something Dumbledore would probably have to perform…even then it's risky."

"Why?" I asked looking between Lily and Remus.

"If the blocking spell goes wrong then the individual it is being cast on can die."

"Oh," I said to Remus's comment. "Is that all?"

"Cadence," said Lily. "You should really take this seriously."

"I am," I nodded. "I am. Thank you, for both looking into it. Maybe I can speak to Dumbledore about performing this spell on me."

"We already have," Remus said.

"Oh," I said feeling suddenly like a small child who was incapable of taking care of herself.

"He said he'd have to look into it more," Lily said. "But I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"Thanks Lily," I whispered standing up and picking up my things. "I'm just going to go upstairs and practice some I think…"

"Hey," Lily said as I began to walk away. "We also asked if we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you know to get some fresh air? Do you want to come with us?"

"Uh, yea, sure," I nodded. "I guess."

"Cool," Remus smiled.

"Right," Lily smiled. "We'll see you at dinner."

"Right," I said then disappeared up to the dormitory. I threw my books on the bed and sighed loudly. Since I had the conversation with my Father earlier in the week I hadn't been myself. I felt angry all the time, and the only thing I could relate it to was that there was still an open connection with my Father. I sighed and lay back in the bed, which meant he could know everything that was going on in my life right now.

The morning sun hit my face with such warmth that I felt like a vampire crawling out of its coffin for the first time in ages. I relaxed once I breathed the fresh air and took in the beautiful spring air: the snow was melting on the grounds and even though, by date, it was still winter, it was clear that spring was fighting to come about early.

"I don't think I'll need my coat after all," James said coming outside behind me. He and Remus walked down the steps of the school as I stood at the top of them looking out at the grounds.

"Cadence?" Lily asked coming up beside me. "Is something the matter?"

"No," I shook my head and gave her a smile. "Just taking it all in."

"It is beautiful," she agreed and began to step down the steps. "I can't wait for spring."

"I know," I said behind her.

"Come on you two!" James shouted over his shoulder from up the path. Lily waved at him and gave him an annoyed look which made James smile. I didn't want to alarm anyone, but I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I wasn't sure why.

Hogsmeade was quiet that morning, with only a few people out on the streets and in the shops. It was nice that the village was loud and busy like it was around Christmas. We were able to go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeers outside, then walk up to the sweet shop and the joke store. Over all the morning was very enjoyable, just spending time with my friends and not worrying about school, Sirius, or my Father.

As we let a small café I noticed that the streets were incredibly empty.

"James," I said. "What time is it?"

I grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. It was only three in the afternoon, but it looked like it was much later. Clouds had rolled in hiding the blue sky, there was a grayness about the atmosphere, and there were hardly any people on the streets.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked seeing the concern on my face.

"I just have a weird feeling," I whispered.

"They're going to be calling you Alastor Moody, next," James said eating some sweets out of the bag he had bought at the sweet shop. "If you keep it up with these weirdo feelings."

"Mr. Moody is a very good man," I said in his defense. "He seems very sharp."

"You've met him?" Lily asked.

I nodded and continued to look up and down the street. "Where have all the people gone?"

"Home," Remus shrugged. "It looks like it's going to rain."

I didn't agree with Remus at all. There was a prickle running up my spine, and I knew something very wrong was going to happen.

"I think we should go back to Hogwarts."

"Okay," Lily said softly. "I'm getting hungry for dinner anyways."

She began to walk off and James followed, looking a little disappointed. He took her hand though as they walked down the street and kissed it.

Remus and I set off down the cobblestone together, and I constantly looked over my shoulder.

"You're making me nervous," he said.

"You can never be too careful, Remus," I said back.

"Kieran," I stumbled a little when I heard the voice in my head. Remus caught my arm and I thanked him as he pulled me up. My head began to throb and I cringed. Of all the times...

"My dearest," my Father said in a faux tender voice. "If you want your friends to make it back to school at all you'll leave them at the gate and stay here…"

I frowned and looked around me more. He had to be here then.

"You'll shut the gate and lock them into Hogwarts," he said slowly. "Don't tell them why you have to stay; if they alarm anyone I'll kill all of them. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head slowly and Remus didn't notice. We were reaching the gate of Hogwarts. It always stood open on the weekends or holidays, but I was sure that there was magic that protected the school grounds, even when the gate was open. Lily and James were already walking up the path to the castle. Remus crossed onto the grounds and I stopped.

"Cadence?" he questioned looking back at me as I stood before the gate line.

"I forgot I wanted to buy some sweets for Sirius," I said pointing over my shoulder. "I'm just going to run up there and get some for him."

"Oh, okay, I'll go with you," he said walking back to me.

"No," I said a little too quickly. "No thanks, Remus. I'll only be a few minutes."

He looked at me oddly. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine," I whispered. I gave him a stern look and he nodded.

"Alright, see you at dinner," he said.

"Yea," I nodded. "Bye."

I watched as he turned and slowly walked up the path towards the castle. I turned and began to walk away from the gate, very slowly. I took note of a dark figure standing near a lamp post at the corner of the street. He seemed to be the only person on the street now. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Remus had caught up with James and Lily. I waved my hand and the gate slammed shut. I conjured a pad lock on it with unbreakable chains, to keep them inside the castle now.


	25. Thomas Nix

"Finally," said the man who had been leaning against the lamp post. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kieran."

"Hi," I said glaring at him. "Who might you be?"

He lowered the hood of his cloak and smiled at me. I recognized him from the vision I had a few weeks ago of my Father speaking to Nix. His dark hair and eyes told me that the man before me was the man from the vision, Nix. He looked uglier in person then in the vision—he was ugly because he was so evil. If he had been good I might have gone as far to say that he was handsome. He had black straight hair and full beard and mustache. He looked rugged and lean, physically fit, tall…like I said if it weren't for the evil glint in his brown eyes he would have been handsome. He was dressed completely in black, which gave him a very forbidding appearance. His hands were crossed at the wrist in front of him and he wore black gloves.

I assumed that he was sent by my Father to collect me, and if that was the case then it was going to be an interesting night…because I wasn't going anywhere with out a fight.

"My name is Thomas Nix," he said bowing his head to me. "I'm honored to be in your presents."

"Well I'm not staying for very long, so taking in my presents as much as possible," I shot back.

Nix smirked at me. "You're feisty, and I'm very sorry Kieran but you will be staying for a while…I think we're making the permanent move to your Father."

"He sent you to get me, then?"

Nix nodded his head.

"You know what happened to the last man who tried to hold me captive?"

"You burned him alive," Nix said with a grin. "I must say, Kieran, that is very ruthless of you."

"Stop calling me Kieran," I hissed. I glanced around, constantly taking in my surroundings.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Use you're imagination," I snapped. He was still smiling at me, making me feel uneasy. His smile said that he knew something I didn't, and that's why I was uneasy. Was my Father here?

"Is my Father here?" I asked Nix.

"He might be," he shrugged. "He might see it necessary to over see you being captured, as the last two attempts have been embarrassing."

"I'm just that good at escaping," I said with a shrug and smile.

"Quintin faking his death for you is hardly an escape at your doing. It would have been more impressive if you had actually stabbed him yourself."

"Yea well I didn't want to kill him."

"Why?" he asked with a quizzical look. "He had served his purpose."

"Gabriel's purpose isn't clear to me, nor am I one to decide what his purpose is."

"And Dumbledore is?"

"Gabriel makes his own destiny," I said viciously.

"He's weak," Nix laughed. "To follow you."

I pulled his leg out from under him with my mind and knocked him down to the cobblestone. He grunted with frustration and jumped up as I swung my leg to kick him. He grabbed my leg and twisted it. I had learned from Gabriel how to jump and move with the twist of the leg so that it didn't hurt you. I landed on the ground on my back though, which was not expected and Nix kicked me in the side. I groaned as he grabbed me and pulled me up from the ground, holding my arms tightly with his hands.

"There is nothing you could do to surprise me," he said. "I know all of Gabriel's tricks that he would have taught you."

"And how is that?" I asked.

"I'm the one who made Gabriel who he is," he said. "Well, who he was…until you came along."

I was surprised to hear such a confession. So, this is the man that trained Gabriel to be a ruthless killer?

I broke free from Nix's grasp and kicked him in the balls, then elbowed him in the face. I lifted my knee into his stomach and he fell to his knees before me, I shoved him over onto his stomach and grabbed one of his arms, twisting it behind him and then pinching just above the elbow so he couldn't move it at all.

"I'll dislocate your shoulder if you move at all," I whispered. "Did you teach Gabriel this arm lock?"

"Yes," Nix said.

"So, you know how to get out of it?"

"Yes."

To my surprise Nix dislocated his own shoulder, causing me to lose the grasp on him. He threw me off his back and slapped me harshly across the face. I fell to the ground and looked up as he forced his shoulder back into its socket. The sound was disgusting.

"Your Father certainly wouldn't be disappointed with your training," said Nix grabbing me and forcing me onto my stomach. "He'll be even more pleased when I've trained with you…gotten rid of all the good in you and made you into the Death Eater you were meant to be."

"Is my Father here or not? You must know!" I screamed at Nix as he pinned me to the ground.

"I'm right here, Kieran," said Voldemort appearing out of a cloud of grey. The mist swirled around him, like smoke clinging to his cloak, as he walked forward down the street to stand next to Nix.

Nix released me and jumped up, stepping away from my bruised body on the cobblestone.

"Get up, Kieran," my Father said.

I moved slowly, mostly because I didn't want to listen to him, but I knew I'd be better standing up then lying on the ground. I stood to my full height and crossed my arms in front of me, glaring at Nix with dark eyes. Voldemort smiled at me then looked at his follower.

"Hello, my Lord," Nix said bowing his head.

"Thank you for watching her, Nix," my Father said patting his shoulder. "You'll be rewarded."

Nix glanced at me and then back at his leader. "Thank you, very much, Sir."

"Now, Kieran you shouldn't be rude to Nix he was just watching over you here in the village," said Voldemort putting his eyes on me. I didn't look away from his stare, I glared at him with the nastiest look I could muster, hoping that I could burn him right through.

"Why would I need him to watch me?"

"You're young," Voldemort said stepping forward. "And as my daughter I want you protected."

"I don't need protection," I snapped. "I'm very capable of protecting myself."

"Yes," Voldemort hissed like a snake. "I noticed. I'll have to thank Gabriel before I kill him for training you so well."

"You have him?" I questioned with fear. My Father's lips curled into a cruel smile and I saw his pleasure at seeing me squirm shine in his eyes.

"No," said Voldemort shaking his head. "He's managed to escape me every time I corner him. But that's going to change, because you're going to help me find him."

"No," I shook my head and stepped back. Voldemort appeared behind me and grabbed my arm.

"No, is not an answer I like to hear from you, Kieran," he said viciously. "You're my daughter and you will do as I say."

Before I could scream or object there was a pull on my body. I knew we were Apparating, but to where I could only guess. When my feet hit he ground Voldemort released me and I fell over.

"I see you haven't learned how to properly Apparate yet," he said walking away from me. Nix appeared next to me with a crack. I looked up at him, but didn't move, I was taking in my surroundings. I was in a cellar, it was dark with the exception of two candles hanging from the ceiling. There was also a small window in the far corner of the room and sunlight barely shined in. The room was empty, only dirty on the floor and some hay in a far corner.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Our home," Voldemort said. "You won't have to sleep down here forever, Kieran, I just can't let you into the rest of the house until I trust you. You understand…"

I didn't say anything to him, just glared as I tried to think of what to do.

"Now, Gabriel said he'd come for you if you needed him," said Nix lifting my head.

"No he won't," I snipped jerking my head away from his grasp.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't need him."

Nix kicked me in the stomach and I cringed with pain. He kicked me in the same spot that he had before, inflicting more pain then was necessary.

"Are you sure, Kieran?" my Father asked. He pulled out his wand and I looked at him with little fear in my eyes.

"You can torture me into insanity and I still won't need him," I hissed.

Voldemort took my words as an invitation and flicked his wand at me with a stomp of his foot. Pain shot through my body, like I was being crushed from every angle. A red hot poker was being pressed against my lower back, causing me to scream and squirm as the pressure built, squishing my very bones. I couldn't think of anything but the pain, the pressure and the screaming I heard in my head—it was not my own, but that of a woman. I couldn't stop the screaming and I wanted it to so bad. The pain was nothing compared to the screaming of the woman because I recognized it, I knew the woman who was screaming and I couldn't save her. Was she screaming in pain, like me, or for me? Was she trying to save me?

And then it stopped.

There was a ringing in my eyes as a tingle of pain withered up and down my body. I couldn't see past the blurry fuzz in front of my eyes but I knew my Father was still looming over me, with Nix standing close by. They were probably laughing, or sneering at me, seeing me crimple on the ground like a defenseless flower, and crying like a child.

I couldn't help but cry, everything I felt was so horrible….the pain and agony inflicted on my body and then the shrill cries of the woman who I knew, but couldn't save. I had never in my life heard a woman scream that way and yet I felt like I would be haunted by it for the rest of my life.

"Do you feel like you need him now?" asked my Father in a cruel, heartless voice. He didn't care that I was in pain, because he was the one inflicting it. I imagined if anyone else tried to hurt me with out his permission he would have been angered, but I could have been wrong. Perhaps he wanted me to die…

"No," I muttered to his question but inside I was screaming for someone to come and save me. I would never let Voldemort know it though, I blocked my mind from him and even felt him trying to penetrate it.

He smiled with pleasure. "It's good to see that you've been practicing, Kieran."

He looked over to Nix. "Keep it up, but don't destroy her. She needs to be alive and perfectly sane for when Gabriel does come."

Nix nodded his head as my Father headed to a corner of the room. He opened and door and disappeared into the light. The light was gone as fast as he was, and I was left alone in the dark with Nix. His eyes were wondering over me, weak and still shaking. I could see the way he looked at me and I could read what he was thinking through the look. He wondered how easily he could take advantage of me as I lay there. I was far too weak to defend myself against any attack he made. I moved slightly, to try and sit up; before my shoulder even left the ground Nix slammed me back to my lying position with his foot. I moaned and tried to shove his foot away from me.

"You don't stand to torture very long," he said. "We'll have to toughen you up."

"I can stand it just find," I whispered.

"Call for Gabriel and it won't be as bad," he said.

I said nothing and glared at him. He accepted my silence as an answer and lifted his wand…at least this time I was able to prepare myself for the pain that was coming.

"We're going to get to know each other very well," Nix said before he flicked his wand. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes in pain was Thomas Nix's jeer over me.


	26. Screaming

When I woke up I felt like a pile of bricks had been dropped on me. My body ached from head to toe, and some places hurt worse then others. My legs felt like jelly, and I my chest ached like it had been beaten with a wooden stick. I sat up in the darkness and looked around the room. The candles lit with a blink of my eyes as I looked around me. I was still alone. I wiped cold tears off me face and sighed. I had been crying in my sleep. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. I sighed as my fear rushed over me.

I tried to remember how long I had been tortured, my hands were still shaking and it was hard for me to breathe. I rubbed my hands along my side trying to feel for broken ribs and cringed with pain as I felt four different locations for the source of the pain. I put my head back against the wall and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

As I cried softly I wished for Sirius to be wrapped around me. I hated being so alone right then. I wanted Sirius there to comfort and protect me. I blinked and thought of Gabriel with sad eyes. Gabriel would be able to protect me better in this situation then Sirius. I frowned and rubbed my head hard. I didn't want to think about being caught between those two men.

For the first time I thought, and openly admitted to myself, that I was in love with both Gabriel and Sirius. I would never admit or think such a thing again, and I don't know if it was the situation I was caught in that made me admit the emotions I felt, but I did. The moment I confessed to myself in my head that I loved both of them for different reasons I shut it out…I closed my eyes so tight more tears leaked from them. Both men would die for me, and I would die for both of them…

I tilted my head back against the wall and tried to relax…clear my thoughts…I didn't need Gabriel or Sirius to come in here and save me, I didn't have the option. I had to get myself out of his situation and wallowing in self pity because I was in love with two men wasn't going to help…

"When did you get so soft?" I asked myself. I began to try to stand up, realizing that I had to pull myself together and grow a pair to get out of the cellar. It was harder to stand up then I was anticipating. My body from my hips to my knees seemed incapable of working; the pain in my legs was too great and caused my knees to buckle as I tried to support myself while leaning against the wall.

There was an explosion from far away that caught me by such surprise that I fell back to the floor. I groaned loudly as sharp jabs attacked my lungs making it hard for me to breathe. The door of the cellar I was trapped in flew open, and somebody moved swiftly into the room. The door slammed behind them and the candles blew out as the stranger moved past them fast.

Strong hands grabbed me and I screamed.

"Let go of me!"

"Cadence," said a familiar voice. "Cadence, it's me."

I blinked and the candles relit casting little light onto the face of the person before me. Gabriel Quintin's dark features greeted my eyes and I almost melted into him with pleasure. But as his present settled into me I realized what he was doing and I instantly panicked. He couldn't be here it was all a trap to get him, not me.

"Gabriel!" I said in complete shock. "No, no, what are you doing here? You can't be here!"

"Saving you, you idiot," he said bending over and cradling me into his arms. "Really, how bad did they torture you if you have to ask me what I'm doing here?"

"No, you don't understand," I said quickly in his arms and starting to struggle against him. "It's a trap!"

Gabriel stared at me for a few seconds with dark eyes that made my insides turn to mush. I would never understand how he did that to me, or any girl for that matter, but it felt good….and I loved how he made me want him. His strong arms were the only place I wanted to be, and it didn't matter suddenly that I had broken ribs, was tortured, or weak…because Gabriel had come for me.

"I told you," he whispered, his lips so close to me. "I would come for you."

He didn't give me the chance to say something and turned heading back for the door in the corner of the cellar. Before we could reach it the candles blew out again, causing Gabriel to stop in his tracks. I gripped onto him tightly and looked over his shoulder, knowing I'd probably see my Father gracing the shadows.

Sure enough, as Gabriel turned around, my glaring eyes met my Father's dark ones. In the darkness they looked black and hallow, which I'm sure they were, no matter the lighting.

"Don't speak," Gabriel said in my ear.

"Gabriel Quintin," said my Father coming forward. His hands were crossed behind his back, no doubt holding his wand. "It seems every time we meet you're holding my daughter like that."

Gabriel didn't say anything, just glared at Voldemort.

"It's touching that you came to rescue her, but she doesn't need rescuing…she's home now," Voldemort said with confidence. "To stay."

"No one would want to stay in a room like this," Gabriel said in a quiet but stern voice. I could tell he was trying to control the tone and level of his voice. I'm sure he wanted to scream at Voldemort.

"I didn't say Kieran _wanted_ to stay," Voldemort shrugged with a nasty grin. "Just that she _would_ be. I'm not giving her a choice in the matter."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I'm sure you'll be able to keep her company," Voldemort said flicking his wand quickly from behind his back. Gabriel's legs gave to the silent spell and we both tumbled to the floor. Gabriel turned his body so I landed on top of him and wasn't harmed badly again. My ribs ached as I fell against his hard body and I would have given anything to be in training again, falling on him…because then the fight wasn't real and I didn't have to fear for my life or Gabriel's. He looked me in the eye and I saw a touching apology. He hadn't done his job…and now we were both probably going to die.

I touched his cheek as I sat up, to reassure him that everything would be fine. His efforts were not lost. No matter what my Father did we were survivors and we would live to tell this story.

"Get up, Kieran," Voldemort said.

I watched as Gabriel was bound by blue ropes that had appeared around his ankles and wrists.

"_Kieran, I said get up!" _

I began to stand slowly, keeping my eyes on Voldemort as he watched me.

"Back away from Gabriel," he said to me. I looked down at Gabriel, knowing that he was probably going to be tortured now. I didn't realize it but I was crying again, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to watch Gabriel being tortured.

"No," I shook my head. "No, don't hurt him."

Voldemort laughed at me. It was a high pitched laugh that made my skin crawl. I wanted to rip out his vocal cords the moment it started…but there was nothing to stop it.

"You're so naïve," he said jeering at me and moving closer. "There is nothing you could do to stop me from hurting him, Kieran. He's brought this upon himself by betraying me. If he didn't have so much valuable information I would kill him now."

"He betrayed you for me," I hissed. "He is loyal to _me_."

"I can't believe you're begging for me to not hurt him," Voldemort said suddenly very angry. He was glaring so harshly at me and Gabriel below him that I was afraid I might be cursed just from the look in his eyes. "What the hell did you teach her!?"

He lurched his wand forward and Gabriel's loud moans of pain filled the room. I moved back away from him and watched in horror as his body squirmed and rolled on the ground before me. I had never seen someone tortured before, but as Gabriel's screams rang in my ear, and his body withered before my eyes I knew I wouldn't be able to bare it. I felt so weak and my heart shattered when Voldemort pulled his wand away and I saw tears rolling down Gabriel's cheeks. It broke my heart because I had always thought Gabriel indestructible, and yet here he was crying just like I had. I went to him immediately.

"Gabriel," I whispered. I wiped his cheeks with my thumbs and looked into his dark eyes…they were hazel nut brown today. "I'm sorry; don't hate me for letting him do this."

"There is nothing you could do to stop it," Gabriel whispered with dry mouth. "Don't hate me for not be able to take it."

"I would never," I said rubbing my hands through his hair.

I glanced up at my Father and saw the satisfied look in his eyes that caused a fire of hatred and disgust to burn within my stomach.

"Tell him you love, Kieran," my Father said with distain. "Tell him you love him and you're going to get out of this, knowing that it's a lie."

I looked up at my Father and then back down at Gabriel, who was looking at me with his dark hazel eyes. There was a smile in his eyes that said he already knew that I loved him and I wouldn't have to say it.

"SAY IT!" Voldemort screamed. I knew why he wanted me to say it, because he knew it would destroy me. If I told Gabriel I loved him it confirmed all the conflict within me that I was denying. It would break me in two and I wouldn't know where or who to go to.

I looked back to Gabriel who took my hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to say it," he whispered. "I already know."

I sighed and stroked his hair again with a small smile, then looked up at my Father with a nasty glare.

"You disappoint, Kieran," he said. "In love with two men and unwilling to admit it or take responsibility for your feelings...I'll make the decision easy on you buy killing Gabriel once I'm done with him…then there will only be your darling Sirius Black for you."

I only glared at my Father. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Voldemort walked by Gabriel and me as we lay on the floor, heading for the door of the cellar.

"Nix will be along to speak to both of you in a few moments," he said. The bonds around Gabriel disintegrated as he left, slamming the door tightly behind him.

I helped Gabriel to sit up and leaned him against he wall. He touched my arms and looked at me firmly.

"What have they asked you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "They only told me that they wanted you. They want to know everything about the Order."

"I figured," he said with a nod. "Well they'll be disappointed when I don't tell them anything."

"They'll kill you," I said grabbing his collar.

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows and great surprise.

"You are naïve," he whispered. "I didn't teach you anything real did I?"

"You did," I nodded. For some reason though I couldn't remember any of it right then…I frowned and sat back away from him. "I don't mean to be naïve…I just hope that we'll get out of this somehow…"

"We will," said Gabriel. "It's just a matter of getting out alive or not…I prefer the first of those two options and I'd like you to get out alive with me."

"Thanks for that," I said rubbing my head.

"How long have they been torturing you?" he whispered turning my chin so I was looking him in the eye. "I can see it in your eyes that you're broken…how did they hurt you?"

I couldn't look Gabriel in the eye to answer him.

"The pain hasn't gone away at all," I whispered. "Nix hurt me so bad I couldn't stand at first."

"He used his wand on you," Gabriel said. I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. He was looking at me so fiercely I wasn't sure how to read him. He looked angry, and he reached out, touching my forehead. His eyes stayed lock on mine and I knew he was going to use Legilimency on me.

I let him…for the first time in almost a year, I willing let Gabriel enter my mind to see the memory of what happened to me. I didn't want to speak about it, and as he relived the memory in my head I realized that I'd rather tell him then see it again. I didn't want to relive the experience of being violated and tortured, made to feel less of a human because I couldn't fight back…when we came out of the memory I was crying. Gabriel pulled me against him and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry I ever left your side."

His fingers were tangled in my hair and I felt his warmth spreading through my body. I wrapped my arms around his center, clinging to him.

"Now, listen to me, Cadence," he said looking me in the eye very seriously. "They're going to torture both of us."

I nodded. "I was anticipating that."

"They're probably going to do it one of two ways," he whispered. "They'll take us into separate rooms to ask us the same questions, and allow us to hear each others screams."

"Oh," I sighed. "That's not so bad…I could probably take that."

Gabriel noted my sarcasm but ignored it.

"Or they'll torture us in front of each other," he whispered.

"Gabriel," I said looking at him with my own serious stare. "I know I may look like a mess right now…and I know I probably look disappointing to you. But I'm not naïve, and I know I can take what they're going to do to us. I had a moment of weakness. I didn't want to fight back…I can't really explain it…" I shook my head and rubbed my hands through my dirty hair. "I thought maybe it would all end…all the pain, humiliation, embarrassment…it would all be over and I could be at peace. But I realized as I watched them torture you that I won't be at peace until the dirty bastard that is my Father is six feet under the ground or disintegrated into three million pieces. I won't tell them anything about the Order, and I'm not going to tell them anything about you, Dumbledore or the Minister. I don't know that much to tell anyways…you don't have to worry about me."

Gabriel smiled at me and I felt my insides squeeze together with happiness. Even in the darkest moment of our lives he still brought pleasure to me.

"Alright, Cadence," he said with a firm nod. "I know all of that. I have faith in you and I've seen you fight…you're stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"Well at least my Father thinks I'm weak now," I whispered laying my head on his shoulder. "Nix will get a surprise when I laugh at him as he tortures me."

"Cadence," Gabriel spoke softly. "They'll use more then their wands on us."

"I figured," I nodded.

"Good, I just want you to be prepared," he said. "And the best way to be prepared is to expect anything and not be surprised by any of their methods."

I frowned slightly as fear pulsed in my body.

"Gabriel, are you afraid?"

"Not of death," he whispered.

I smiled slightly. Death was only one of the many things that should be feared in the situations we were caught in.

"I'm not either," I whispered in reply and laid my head on him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my forehead. "What kinds of methods are there?"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Of torture?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"There are too many to count," he said. "You have to be creative and incredibly evil to invent them, but also smart. You have to develop a way of torture that hurts your victim, and yet doesn't hurt them enough that they lose consciousness or their wits. It's a difficult art."

"It's sick that its considered an art."

"It's not something you can just go in, knives ready and stab them every time they don't answer your question."

"What if you stab them in the right places? Enough to injure them, but not to kill them?"

"I don't think that's possible," he said.

I sat up and moved in front of him. "Stab you here, in the shoulder."

I motioned a knife stabbing him in the shoulder and hit it with my fist. He smiled.

"There is a main artery in the shoulder area," he said. "You could cost the victim to lose their whole arm."

"If I'm torturing why do I care if they're losing their arm?" I questioned.

Gabriel took my hand from his shoulder and looked at it, touching it softly and gently. His fingers tickled my skin as they traced the frame of my hand. He looked at me and brought my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers slowly. I smiled and pulled my hand from his grasp.

"Gabriel," I whispered sadly sitting back.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "Men do stupid things when they're in love."

I looked at him with some surprise. "You admit you love me then?"

"You'd have to be an idiot not to know it," he said bringing me close to him again and wrapping me in his arms. I was laying with my head on his shoulder and my body down between his legs.

"I know," I whispered. "I always told myself you just loved my body."

"You do have an amazing body," he said in my ear as he stroked my hair. "I think I love you because I can't have you…and we always want what we can't have."

"So," I said. "You really don't love me?"

"What ever helps you sleep at night, Cadence," he answered.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep now," I said back.

"Try to now," he told me. "You'll want to be as strong as possible when Nix comes."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to, Gabriel. I'll sleep when we get out of this, until then I'm afraid to go to sleep. Nix told me that he trained you."

"He did," Gabriel said shortly.

"What was it like?"

"Much like your training was, but harsher," Gabriel's voice was so soft in my ear and his fingers were still brushing through my hair. I felt so many emotions in Gabriel's arms I wasn't sure how to control them. For the first time in my life I wanted Gabriel without any guilt towards Sirius. I don't know if that was because of the situation we were in, or if I had finally completely falling in love with Gabriel and out with Sirius. Along with the emotions Gabriel was bringing out of me, I felt dirty. Sirius deserved better then this.

"How old were you?"

"Your age."

"How did you even get involved with them?"

"My parents were pure blood fanatics, they were never followers but I grew up under their influence and believed what they believed. I thought I was doing them proud by becoming a follower of your Father."

"And you left because?"

"Because of you," he whispered stroking my cheek and chin. "You made me see that differences aren't wrong, and one person should not be in control because he fears what is different about others."

"You think my Father fears what is different? He fears muggle borns?"

"He fears and hates the difference," Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not sure why, I don't know much about him…but I'm sure underneath all of his hatred your Father is a man full of pain, and betrayal. I'd bet he's probably even a half blood, and that's why he hates muggle borns. He hates that one of his parents is a muggle."

"When did you become such a psychologist?" asked a voice.

Gabriel and I both turned to see Nix standing on the opposite wall of the cellar. He stepped forward into the light and crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriel didn't release his grip on me, he kept holding me close. Part of me wished he'd let me go, I could see in Nix's eyes that he was going to use me against Gabriel. I pushed my hands against his body and broke from him, slipping away to lean against the wall on my own.

"Really, all of that was very interesting," said Nix glaring at Gabriel. "I bet the Dark Lord would love to hear it. He'd laugh because it's so ridiculous."

"Is it?" Gabriel asked. "Psychology is a muggle study of the mind, Nix, dare I ask how you learned about it? I couldn't imagine you'd dabble in anything so unworthy."

Nix didn't hesitate, he punched Gabriel across the face. Gabriel took the punch, and smiled at Nix.

"Just like the good old days then?" he joked.

"No, a little grimmer this time," Nix said waving his wand so bonds formed around Gabriel's ankles and hands. They were the same blue bonds that had formed before from my Father. He waved his wand again and a silver string of magic wrapped around my wrist, binding them together. Nix came forward and grabbed my arm, lifting me to stand. "Come on, Kieran, we need to talk."

"No, Nix," Gabriel said quickly as Nix began to drag me off. "She's knows nothing. Don't hurt the poor girl for not having information!"

"Gabriel," jeered Nix stopping to look at him. "I know she doesn't have any information, and that's exactly why I'm going to torture her. I know you too well. You wouldn't give into my tortures because you know all of my methods. Kieran, however," Nix paused and stroked my arm. I glared at him and jerked away. "Shame, she's such a beautiful creature. You do have good taste, Gabriel, I'll give you that."

Nix turned and continued to drag me out of the room, but not without my objection.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I yelled as we passed through the threshold. He ignored me and threw me into a chair in the middle of the room. With a flick of his wand my ankles were bound to the legs of the chair and Nix removed the bonds around my wrist and retied them behind the back of the chair.

"I have nothing to say to you," I hissed.

"Kieran," Nix said kneeling in front of me and speaking like I was a stupid child. "I know you know nothing. The only thing you're good for is looking at and screwing. I'm going to hurt you too hurt Gabriel. Perhaps tomorrow I'll let him watch."

He lifted his wand, and silently said the spell to torture me. The only thing I could do was scream.


	27. The Water Tank

It seemed like the torture never ended. I can only remember pieces of all of it, like Thomas Nix's jeering face before me as I twitched and trembled in that wooden chair, or the way his hands felt on my thighs as he held me and then cut open my arms with a skinny knife. My body grew so numb to the pain that first day I couldn't remember the how it felt…there was so much pain and after awhile I couldn't even hear Nix asking me questions. I would scream and cry every time he struck my open wounds. I tried to be brave…but really I couldn't. I couldn't.

I remember Nix throwing me to the cold floor of the cellar and leaving with no words. Gabriel moved to me quickly as the door shut and I looked up him to see tears in his eyes. I felt broken, and weak. This wasn't me…I really could handle this and I didn't understand why I was taking it lying down. Why was I letting him hurt me? Why was I letting him hear me scream? It only gave him pleasure and as Gabriel conjured materials to patch up my wounds I vowed to myself that this was my last weak moment. I wasn't going to lie down and take it from Nix or my Father anymore. Gabriel and I were going to get out of here, even if I had to kill to get out.

"The only thing keeping you alive right now is that you're Voldemort's daughter," Gabriel whispered to me a few days after the first torture session. From what we could tell it had been two or three days, no one had come to bother us since Nix had tortured me. Gabriel figured they were giving me time to heal so that I'd be fresh when they came back to try again. "They're method of torture is to hurt you to hurt me, but they won't kill you until they're sure that you don't know anything and that you won't break me."

"Don't break for me, Gabriel," I said looking at him sternly.

He smiled slightly and stroked my cheek. "I see some of your old fire in your eyes. What's changed since I found you?"

"We're getting out of here," I whispered looking at him like he was stupid. "I'm not going to take this shit from a man who is afraid of me. The next time Nix and I are alone I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. I let him intimidate me into thinking he was more powerful then me, and that I didn't even stand a chance against him. Not next time. I'll just light him on fire if I have to…let him scream and wallow as he goes up in flames."

Gabriel laughed softly. "That is purely devilish, love."

"How can you call me by a pet name when I look like the black plague?" I asked looking at the ends of my disgusting dirty hair. I hadn't showered since I had been kidnapped and I hated it. I felt grimy…I will admit that I had gotten over the embarrassment of being disgusting looking around Gabriel. This was the worse anyone had ever seen me, and I was thankful that he was the one who saw me like that because he completely understood.

"My dear Cadence," he said looking me up and down. "You look better then I ever will while being held captive, that is what gets you the pet names my dear. On your death bed you'll look amazing…you were blessed with some damn good looks."

"Yea, damn good looks from an evil Mother and Father," I whispered. "Awesome."

"And that Yank accent of yours is bloody sexy," he winked at me. I laughed and shook my head, leaning against the wall. He grabbed my ankle suddenly and pulled me to him, dragging my body onto his lap, like he had done before. I bit my bottom lip and looked him in the eye. "I think that's the first thing that made me want you…your accent."

"I see," I whispered as his fingers danced across my hips. I leaned forward slightly on him and felt his excitement against my thigh. "I can't believe you're so turned on in the situation we're in."

"I'm with you," he whispered in my ear. "I don't want us to die with regrets."

"We're not going to die."

"Would you regret not giving in?" he asked as his lips grazed my neck. "This maybe our one chance to be together."

"I would not have sex with you in this room if we were the last two human beings on the earth and we had to repopulate the planet in this room," I said looking him in the eye. He shook his head.

"You're so cold," he said in his deep husky voice. I slid off of his body and he leaned forward, leaning over me and crawling his body over mine. "It turns me on."

"I can see that," I giggled. His hand inched up my torso and I bit my bottom lip. He took a long breath and leaned forward more.

"I love it when you bite your bottom lip," he said as he breathed in.

"Gabriel," I whispered with my hands on his torso.

"Cadence," he whispered back as his lips pressed against the flesh of my neck, kissing me.

"If you don't stop coming onto me I'll lift my knee into your groin."

Gabriel stopped for a moment and looked me in the eye. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me bad, but along with that wanting was a fear, a fear that he would lose me and never be able to show me how much he desired and loved me. I touched his cheek and kissed him full on the mouth, slow and tender. He returned the kiss with passionate lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away slowly and looked away.

"Every time I kiss you," I sighed. "I only see Sirius."

Gabriel sat back and rubbed his hand over his stubble covered chin. "You love him," he shrugged. "Your relationship with him is safe, where a relationship with me would be risky. You'd take the safe way because it's secure and you don't have to work at it."

"Gabriel, that's not true," I shook my head. I was mostly shocked that he thought that because the same thoughts had crossed my mind numerous times. "I love Sirius because he's a good man."

"That's fine," he said with a nod of his head. Before I could say another word the door to the cellar opened and Nix entered, followed by two more Death Eaters wearing masks. I frowned and glanced at Gabriel who immediately moved to me and wrapped an arm around my body. I glared at Nix from the moment my eyes fell on him, and I didn't look away. I wanted him to feel like I was burning a hole into his head.

"Both of you are coming with us today," said Nix coming forward and taking my hand. "Come along, Kieran."

I was confused by his politeness, and non violent gesture to me. I took his hand slowly and stood up. The two Death Eaters pulled Gabriel to his feet and ushered him out of the room behind Nix and I. I constantly looked over my shoulder to make sure they weren't hurting Gabriel as we entered the next room.

I wasn't sure what I was looking at when we entered the room. There was a tall glass box, like a tank, but it was empty. The wooden chair was still in the center of the room facing the water tank.

"Which of us is to be in the tank?" Gabriel asked looking at Nix.

"You really have to ask?" Nix said snapping his fingers. A door opened on the side of the tank and he ushered me forward. I realized that he was going to put me in this empty tank and I began to squirm in his arms. He waved his wand and bonds formed on my wrist, tying them together. He shoved me into the tank and slammed the glass door shut. Gabriel gave me a stern look as I screamed for him. My screams reflected back towards me though, I doubted Gabriel could hear me.

I watched as he was tied to the chair. I saw Nix flick his wand and the tank began to fill with water at my feet. I looked around in horror. The water was rising slowly, I beat my tied hands against the glass in a fist but nothing happened. I couldn't hear what was being said or asked in the room, only the sound of rushing water filled my ears.

Gabriel's eyes never left mine. He watched me, and didn't say a word. When he didn't answer Nix's questions he was punched across the face by one of the masked Death Eaters. When Gabriel recovered from the harsh hit he put his eyes back on me. I read him like an open book; I was never able to do that. Legilimency had proven to be a useful tool as the water rose to my knees.

He was thinking this was our chance to get out of here. In his mind I found the exact lay out of his plan. I relived the memory of him breaking into the house to try and rescue me so I knew how to get out too. Gabriel broke eye contact to look at Nix suddenly. My head filled with my own memories so quickly that a headache entered my temple. I rubbed it and watched as Gabriel laughed at Nix. Nix pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Gabriel's shoulders. I screamed and banged against the glass before me, but as before, nothing happened. The water was now up to my stomach.

I noticed that Nix was no longer asking questioned, he was just attacking Gabriel as he was tied to the chair. Gabriel was being beaten, and stabbed just because Nix was frustrated he wasn't getting answers out of him. Nix turned suddenly and pointed at me in the box. I could see his lips move and knew he had just asked Gabriel if he was going to let me die.

Gabriel didn't say anything and looked at me with sad eyes. The water began to rise faster suddenly. When it reached my neck I began to tread water to stay at the top of the box and hold onto the air that was left. Before I knew it I was engulfed by the water. I concentrated with all of my energy on the walls of glass that surrounded me, but as I ran out of oxygen from holding my breath, I found that very difficult. I beat against the front of the glass, facing Gabriel and watched as he broke the bonds on his chair, grabbed the chair from under him and knocked both of the masked Death Eaters over with it. I closed my eyes tight and suddenly felt a rush around me. The water was spilling out of the tank—I had broken it.

Air rushed into my lungs and I chocked on it with surprise. I looked up and saw Gabriel trying to get up off the ground as Nix pinned him to the wall. I grabbed Nix by the ankle with my mind and dragged him to me. He turned over and looked at me with surprise. I stopped him from sliding across the floor when he hit my body.

"You don't disappoint, Kieran," he said with a laugh. I punched him across the face and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down behind his back as he lay on his stomach. I grabbed Nix's chin and the back of his head and turned them in opposite directions, breaking his neck. He slumped onto the ground and didn't move again. I stood up soaking wet and looked to see Gabriel getting up from the ground where a Death Eater lie still. He grabbed my hand and we dashed through the door.

"I didn't mean for you to wait so long to break the tank!" he said as we dashed down the hall.

"Well I couldn't concentrate on it! Why'd you break from the chair?"

"I was afraid you were going to drown yourself!" he yelled at me as a loud screeching sound echoed off the walls around us. "Let's go, fast!"

We raced down a turning hallway and up a set of stairs. When we reached the top Gabriel threw open a hatch and we emerged in a gigantic field of corn. I looked around shocked. Voldemort had said we were at his home…he had lied. Before I could ask questions about our where abouts a Death Eater Apparated in the field before Gabriel who reacted fast and jumped at the masked stranger. He tackled him to the ground and the two began to wrestle, I watched with great surprise—it took Gabriel less then forty seconds to kill the man with his bare hands.

"Where are we?" I asked as Gabriel stood up.

He looked at the dead man before him for a few seconds and then turned to me.

"What?"

"Where are we?" I repeated.

"North England," he said.

"How'd you find this place?"

"We can discuss that later, Cadence," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me close as many black smoke clouds appeared around us announcing the arrival of more Death Eaters. Before Gabriel could Apparated he groaned with pain and all of his weight fell against me. I looked around him and saw a knife in his side.

"Don't move, Kieran," said a voice I didn't recognize. I looked up at a masked Death Eater that was moving slowly to me. I glared at the Death Eater and sunk to the ground with Gabriel in my arms. I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my energy on the enemies around me.

"What is she doing?" laughed a female voice. "Praying?"

They all laughed and began to mock me. I had to block them out though, if I wanted this to work. I thought of nothing, only my energy and concentrated on focusing it on my enemies.

There was a sudden explosion and I didn't hear anymore laughing. The explosion spread from me and Gabriel and destroyed anything in its path. When I opened my eyes there were piles of ash amongst the flatten corn. I stood up as Gabriel lay on the ground. I had destroyed everything around me for hundreds of feet, in a perfect circle. I smiled slightly and bent down to Gabriel.

"Do you know what a crop circle is?" I asked grinning.

Gabriel nodded his head, but didn't say anything as he gasped for breath. I lifted him up and looked at the knife in his back.

"Should I take it out?"

"No," he sighed with a slow breath.

"Gabriel, I need you to Apparate us," I said wrapping his arm over my shoulders and pressing my body against him. I had never Apparated for real, only in those stupid lessons that Hogwarts was giving the seventh years. I wouldn't be able to Apparate Gabriel anywhere with out hurting him worse then he already was. I looked at him as he closed his eyes tight and squeezed me against his body. I took a breath and the pressure around me erupted. I was shocked by the feeling, like Gabriel and I were being pressed down a tiny tube. The pressure was gone in an instant and our bodies hit the ground with an uncomfortable slam.

"Gabriel!" said a woman's voice with great surprise.

I looked around the room we had just Apparated into and was shocked to see we were in a kitchen. The woman who had yelled came to us instantly and the first thing I noticed about her was her beauty—she had bouncing red ringlets for hair, a black headband spread across her head, glowing crystal blue eyes sparkled at Gabriel and me, and her fit thin body was almost breakable, her skin was white, like a china doll, and I thought she must be a strong fiery woman.

I watched as she looked at Gabriel's beaten up body that her eyes were full of pain and worry. For the first time since I had met Gabriel I felt a burn of jealously rise in me, because as Gabriel's eyes met this woman's I saw him fall to pieces. This was the woman he would always love more then me, the woman that he had built a relationship out of lies with. She was Anita, Gabriel's love who worked at the Ministry and told him she was a pure blood…who he had played to think that he was a good guy when really he was a Death Eater using her to get Ministry information.

"Gabriel, hold your breath," Anita said holding him up in a sitting position. She yanked the knife from Gabriel's back and he yelled with pain and anger. In all the chaos of the kitchen, I didn't realize that somewhere above us in the house a baby was screaming. Anita appeared to notice it though because she looked more annoyed by our presents when the child's cries erupted. I conjured clean white clothes and handed them to her. For the first time Anita looked at me. Her crystal blue eyes were glaring at me.

"I hope you're worth it," she whispered shaking her head as she pressed the clothes against Gabriel's open wound. "Hold this."

I listened to her because I really didn't know what else to do or say. She moved away and threw open a kitchen cabinet, pulling out bottles of creams and liquids. She pulled the cork out of a glass bottle with her mouth and motioned for me to take the clothes away. She spilled the potion onto Gabriel's back and he yelped again in agony.

"Bloody hell, Anita, do you have to do that!?"

"It's the best way to stop the bleeding," she whispered. "You've woken Jennifer."

She pulled off his shirt and tapped her wand against the open wound. A white bandaged and medical tape appeared on Gabriel's body cover the wound.

"Sorry about the kid. Cadence, this is Anita," Gabriel sighed. "Anita—"

"I know who she is," Anita said standing up. She picked up the bloody clothes and knife and put them in the sink. "You have a lot of nerve, Gabriel."

"I knew you wanted to see me," he said standing up slowly. I was standing by the kitchen table looking at the couple with an awkward feeling rising in me.

"Yea? What does Dumbledore have to say about all that?"

"Are you part of the Order?" I asked looking at Anita. She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"She does speak?" she asked looking at Gabriel. "I was beginning to think she was a mute."

I was shocked by the insult and crossed my arms over my chest. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't answer to you, _Cadence_," she said bitterly.

"Anita," Gabriel said quickly as I glared at the red head. "I'm sorry we busted in here unannounced I wasn't sure where else to go. You have the best hands I've ever known."

"I bet you tell that to every girl who kisses you," she said smirking at him.

I thought if he ever said that to me…I didn't recall…

"Well I fixed you up, you should probably be on your way," she said. "Dumbledore and the Minister will want to know she's safe now, and I have to go put my baby back to sleep."

Gabriel nodded and I could see a part of him break at her cold words. I entered his mind while his guard was down and flashes of Anita laughing in his arms entered my mind. Like an old family video, Gabriel's past laid before my eyes allowing me to watch it. Anita, with her bobbing red curls was holding a small baby in her arms wrapped in a white knitted blanket. Gabriel took the child and the look in his eyes, from what I could tell, was that of pure happiness. I never thought I'd seen Gabriel so happy.

Suddenly I was pushed from the memory and found myself standing back in Anita's kitchen. Gabriel was giving me an ugly look, causing me to sigh and turn away with red cheeks. I didn't mean to invade his mind like that.

"Well, thanks again for your help." He didn't look like he really wanted to leave, but he wasn't going to object.

Anita walked to the back door and opened it, motioning for us to exit. Gabriel kissed her cheek lightly as we walked out and that was the end of it.

"That was the safest place you could take us?" I questioned as we walked across the grass to the street behind the house. "You couldn't take us to…I don't know, St. Mungo's maybe?"

"We have to keep a low profile," Gabriel said. "Let's get you back to school. You have finals to take."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Gabriel wrapped his arm around my shoulders. What I had just witnessed from his past seemed to be insignificant. I suppose we made a silent deal with each other to not discuss whatever I had just seen, but I couldn't help wonder if Gabriel was a Father—I couldn't even imagine him as such, but from what I could tell in those memories, Jennifer, the baby, was of some significances to Gabriel, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Thanks for coming to save me."

"I told you," he whispered. "I will always come for you."


	28. Life's Surprises

The first person I wanted to see upon my return to the "real" world was Sirius, but to my disappointment that wasn't going to happen. Once Gabriel and I left Anita's he wanted to head straight for the Ministry of Magic. Gabriel wanted to see the Minister and address my safety; the issue was Gabriel was a wanted man by the Ministry now, despite his loyalties with the Minister and we couldn't just walk into the Ministry. I was also wanted because I was the Dark Lord's daughter, and by parentage it was immediately assumed I was also a Death Eater.

I had begun to realize that the lines between good and bad were often very tangled. Gabriel was the perfect example: he was an ex-Death Eater, turned Auror, who was being accused of being a Death Eater, who was still in good ties with the Minister. It was enough to give me a head ache. At least my position in the magical world was simple, I was Voldemort's daughter: it was simple to assume I was a Death Eater, even if I wasn't. I felt inside of me that some how we had even out our reputations and make them good; otherwise we'd never be able to set foot in any public place in the magical world. Perhaps that was okay for Gabriel, but not for me.

"Going to the Ministry isn't a good idea Gabriel," I said sharply as he paced before me in the hotel room we had stayed in the last two nights. "We could get caught so easily. Let's go back to Hogwarts; the Minister can come see me there."

"We don't want to draw too much attention to the Minister coming to Hogwarts," Gabriel said without stopping his pacing.

"Gabriel," I sighed. "I want to go home."

Gabriel looked at me, suddenly stopping and frowned. He rubbed his hand through his hair and nodded. "Alright," he whispered. "We'll go home. But Cadence, it's a great risk for the Minister to come there and see you. People will start to suspect—"

"Gabriel, we need to figure out a way for the rest of the world to realize I'm good. I can't keep hiding from the world like you've been. What am I going to do when I'm done with school? Be a hermit—no thank you. I'm going to be an Auror, but I'm not going to be able to do that with my reputation. I need to let the world know that I'm not bad."

Gabriel grunted. "Good luck with that."

I tapped my fingers against my lips and laid back in the bed. Gabriel sat down next to me.

"Cadence, I don't think there is a way to make them see that you are good," he whispered sadly. "They just don't want to believe it."

"I'll make them believe it," I said sitting up suddenly. "Come on, I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Let's wait until it gets dark," he whispered. "I don't want to travel out in the day time."

"There are tons of people out."

"I'm not taking any chances with you," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. "We need to be careful."

I slipped my hand out of his and walked away. "Okay. Let's be careful."

I went into the bathroom to change my clothes, closing the door tightly that way Gabriel couldn't spy on me. I put on a pair of black pants and a red v-neck long sleeve shirt that Gabriel had provided for me. He knew my taste in clothes so well it was almost frightening. On top of the long sleeve shirt I wrapped a corset around my torso. The corset lifted my breast and the v-neck shirt revealed just enough of my cleavage to tease eyes that stared at me.

"Gabriel?" I asked coming out of the bathroom. He looked me over a few seconds and I saw lust light in his eyes. I smiled slightly. "Why do you buy clothes for me?"

"You need them," he said simply turning away and packing his few things into a bag. He was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt and a blue vest. He looked so handsome, causing a heat to rise in my center. As I watched him move around the room I wondered why he didn't fight for me more—because he loved me, or because he only wanted one thing from me and that wasn't worth fighting for.

"Do you want to have kids someday?" I asked coming into the room. Gabriel stopped what he was doing and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"God help the man who ever has kids with you," he said softly.

"I didn't mean with me," I said sharply. "I just meant in general."

"Why?" he asked studying me.

"I was just wondering."

"No," he said. "I don't want to have kids."

"Why?"

"They're too much trouble," he whispered. "It's hard enough to take care of myself and you, how could I possibly take care of an infant?"

"Well I imagine your wife would help you," I whispered closer to him. He looked pained about the topic, but I wanted to know. I still wondered if he had a child, and why he wasn't involved in her life if he did.

"Who says you have to be married to have kids?" he asked.

"You're right," I nodded. "You don't have to be…"

"I don't even want to have kids with you," he whispered close to my ear. His fingers were on my hips, holding me close, and making me weak. "They'd be ten times the trouble as you. God help the poor bastard who has daughters with you, ever boy in town would be chasing your girls."

I laughed lightly and put my hands on his chest. "God help the boys who chase after your daughters."

Gabriel smiled. "I'm not having kids."

I pulled out of his arms and looked out the window. "Look, its dark." I sat down on the bed and pulled my boots on over my tight pants. "We can go now."

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. He grabbed his bag as I picked up my belongings and shoved them into my own bag.

"Shall we?" he asked opening the door and motioning for me to lead the way.

I smiled and walked through the door thanking him.

Outside, in the darkness of the summer evening the streets were empty. I looked up and down the cobblestone with surprise. People had packed up their carts and shops, putting their merchandise away and shutting up business for the night. Not even the ice cream parlor or tea shops were open.

"There's a curfew now," Gabriel whispered to me as we walked up the street.

"So why did you want to travel at night then?" I questioned.

"It's harder to see us in the dark."

"You're wearing a white shirt!"

Gabriel grabbed my arm and turned down an alley suddenly. He pinned me against the wall and leaned his head down low to me, pressing his lips against my neck. My body grew tense as his lips danced up my flesh to my ear, where he tickled lightly.

"Relax," he whispered. "Two Aurors are coming down the street. Just relax."

Relaxing my body against Gabriel's wasn't difficult because deep down in me I wanted this. I wanted him pressing me against the wall, kissing me with passion and depth, and holding me like I was the only one that mattered. I felt guilty as I let him kiss me, but I tried to heal the guilt with the circumstances behind the behavior. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes, allowing him to kiss me. He turned my chin and kissed my lips deeply. As he did so I could hear the footsteps of two people shuffling by us on the cobblestone. They could see either of our faces because we were buried in the others, and hiding in the shadows of the alley.

I was afraid they might see us and stop, to tell us it was pass curfew and we needed to head inside. If they got one look at us it could cause trouble because no doubt they knew our faces, and that we were wanted.

"Excuse me," said a voice. My stomach plummeted, this was going to be very bad. Gabriel pulled away from me slowly and looked at the man approaching us. His partner was waiting in the light on the cobblestone street. "Good evening, Sir."

"Hello, Sir," said Gabriel moving forward and hiding me from view. I didn't move to be seen, only leaned over slightly to pull my wand from my boot. I clenched it in my hand and prayed that I wouldn't have to use it.

"You are aware that it is passed curfew?" the Auror asked with his wand in his hand by his hip. Gabriel rubbed his hand through his hair and looked at his watch. He must have been standing in the darkness still, because the Auror didn't seem to recognize him. It was that or the Auror was an idiot. Gabriel's picture had been plastered all over the papers in an attempt to stop pictures of me being printed. Everyone in the Wizarding world knew who Gabriel Quintin was.

"No, no we didn't," Gabriel laughed looking at his watch. "We just got back from a night out—heading to our hotel."

Gabriel pointed up the street to the hotel that we just left.

"Well, see that you get there soon, Sir," said the Auror. "Have a good evening."

The Auror turned and began to walk away slowly. I came forward and touched Gabriel's lower back. The Auror stopped next to his partner and they appeared to be talking. Gabriel took my hand.

"Let's go," he said. He led me forward, keeping me behind him slightly so the Aurors wouldn't see my face. As we approached the cobblestone street, and turned to head back towards the hotel the Auror who had been waiting in the light while his partner spoke to us called out.

"That's Kieran!"

"Hey! Stop!" called the other Auror, who must have felt like an idiot.

Gabriel gripped my hand tighter and we broke out in a run. The Aurors were still yelling behind us and red jets of Stunning spells flew over our shoulders. Gabriel pulled me down another alley and we ran into a few trashcans against the wall.

"Come on," Gabriel said pulling me close against him. I knew he was going to Apparate so I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the unsettling feeling that Apparation brought upon the body.

"Oh, no you don't!"

I turned my head to the voice as a body tackled Gabriel and me to the ground. The Auror was lying on top of me, squishing me against Gabriel's body. He gave me a sharp look and I tucked my head down into his chest as he punched the Auror on top of me. The Auror fell back and I jumped off of Gabriel, turning and kicking the Auror's wand out of his hand. His partner turned the corner to the alley and I lifted my wand disarming him with a silent spell. The Auror was caught off guard and froze on sight because he was wandless. I realized then that Aurors should be trained as I had been—like Death Eaters were—for hand to hand combat; because by the look in the Auror's eye before me he thought he was going to die.

"Don't move," I said sharply, holding my wand out with an intense stare. "I don't want to hurt you."

Gabriel was getting to his feet beside me. He picked up the Aurors' wands and cracked them in two. He wrapped his arm around me to Apparate, but before he could the Auror on the ground before us threw a small silver bottle at us. It hit the ground at our feet and shattered releasing a cloud of silver smoke. The smoke swirled and reached our noses, entering our bodies.

"Gabriel," I sighed as my body took to the potion faster then his. It was some kind of sleeping potion. I fell forward and Gabriel caught me as silver clouds danced before my eyes and blocked my vision. It was only a matter of seconds before I fell into a deep sleep, and all was black.

When I woke up, to my horror, I was in a cold dank brick cell. There was water dripping somewhere in the distances, and straw on the floor in the corners of the room. There was a horrible stench of feces, urine, and mold. I put my hand to my mouth and stood up in the cell. There was a door on the opposite side of the room, with a barred window on it. I went to it and looked out with great shock at the hall outside my cell. It was just as dark as my cell, and it appeared to be lined with other doors just like mine. I moved away from the door and looked around the cell.

"Gabriel?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was alone or not. I moved around the cell to find out if there was anyone else in it with me and nearly tripped over someone's body. I caught myself on the wall and followed it down to the floor, where I touched a man's stomach. "Gabriel?"

I shook him and sighed with frustration. I looked to the far corner of the room and lit a fire on the straw on the floor. The fire glowed brightly in the room and sent light around it, casting my shadow on Gabriel who I was leaning over. I knelt down next to him and lifted his chin. He was still out cold.

"Wake up," I hissed shaking him again. He didn't move. I sighed and sat back on the floor as a chill came over my body. I stood up and went back to the door. The bars on the window were being glazed over with frost. I took a step back in shock as I watched the bricks of the room also crystallize with ice. A rush of cold air covered my body. I felt like icy nails were being pressed into me at every point on my body. I wrapped my arms around me and leaned against the door looking out at the hall.

Darkness seemed to cloud my mind, I could remember all the fear and lonesome I felt my whole life. A hole was in my heart as guilt filled me from any attraction I had to Gabriel and how badly I had hurt Sirius—and he didn't even know. The sadness of my Mother's death, and then the betrayal of her loyalties crept into my emotions and I had no idea where it was coming from.

The fire in the corner of the cell went out as a shadow appeared before my door. I took a few steps back, and the door opened. A hooded ghost like creature hovered in the threshold, looking at me with no face. It floated back and the Minister of Magic entered my cell. She looked grimmer then usual, but her beauty still remained. I imagined the grim appearance was because of this place we were both in.

"Minister!" I said with surprise.

"Cadence," she whispered. "I'm so sorry this is where we meet again."

"Where are we?"

"Azkaban prison," the Minister said looking at me like I was stupid. "Is Gabriel awake yet?"

"No," I shook my head. "What is going on?"

"You were arrested," she whispered. She went to the door. "Thank you, that is all." She was speaking to the ghost like creature. I realized that it must be a Dementor, because I was in Azkaban. I shuttered as the thing drifted away and warmth seemed to fill my body again.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Like I said, Cadence," she said coming farther into the cell. "You and Gabriel were arrested in the alley in London. Unfortunately even your loyalties with me cannot save you from the justice system."

"What do you mean?"

"You face trial," she whispered softly.

I looked at her dark eyes and sighed. "What am I on trail for?"

"Being a Death Eater."

"Well that's ridiculous," I whispered. "I haven't done anything to harm anyone—and they have no evidence."

The Minister nodded. "Dumbledore and I aren't worried about you. Rather, we think that the trail may help your reputation. When you are proven innocent you'll be able to come and work for me at the Ministry like I want you to."

I was shocked by what she said. It was only a few hours ago I was speaking to Gabriel about trying to fix my reputation with the magical world, and this seemed to be the best way—it had landed in my lap.

"Why do you look so worried then?" I asked. "If you think a trial will go well for me?"

"I don't think Gabriel's trial will go as well," the Minister said stepping towards Gabriel. I relit my fire in the corner and let the flame's light decorate him. The Minister looked at Gabriel's sleeping body with sadness in her eyes. "After all, he was a Death Eater."

"But he isn't one anymore," I said quickly coming forward.

"I know that," the Minister said looking at me. "But unfortunately Gabriel was involved with many dark things, and there are witness who have already been collected to testify against him."

"What?" I said in shock. "No, no…I'll testify for him."

"I'm afraid your word won't be very good at this time," she whispered. "I have asked the Council of Wizards to put you on trial first though and they have agreed. Once you have been cleared of charges then hopefully you will be able to testify for Gabriel's defense. But I'm afraid the situation is very grim looking, Cadence."

"What will happen if he is charged?"

"He'll stay here for life," the Minister whispered.

I frowned and moved to Gabriel who was lying on his side on the floor. I knelt next to him and stroked his hair out of his face.

"When do we go on trial?" I whispered after a few moments silence. I wiped the tears from my face as I realized that I could lose Gabriel forever because he was protecting me. If he had stayed in hiding none of this would have happened.

"Yours is set for next week," the Minister said. "Dumbledore will be your defense."

"When do I get to see him?" I asked not looking at her.

"He'll come by before your trail."

"And Gabriel's trial?"

"Not until next month, or even July," whispered Millicent in a hushed tone. "The Council doesn't mind keeping him here to wait his sentence."

I nodded my head slowly and looked at Gabriel as he slept.

"We'll do our best, Cadence," she told me.

I looked over my shoulder.

"I appreciate that," I said. "But that doesn't save Gabriel. And he's in trouble because of me."

"No," Millicent shook her head. "You must not blame his fate on yourself. After all, he was a Death Eater, he made those choices."

I sighed but didn't say anything else to her. She seemed to except my silence as the end of our conversation and turned, heading back for the door.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Cadence," she said. "Keep you spirits up."

I didn't say anything to her as she left, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't afraid of going on trail before the Council of Wizards because I was innocent. I had never done anything to relate me to the actions of Death Eaters—if anything it was when I was kidnapped, but the papers had twisted that so it looked like I was willingly staying with the Death Eaters. I was more then afraid for Gabriel though.

As I stroked his hair out of his face, I couldn't help but be afraid. Gabriel had done terrible things I'm sure, and I had forgiven him for them with out really thinking about it because he saved my life—and I saved his. Despite loving Sirius, I had also fallen in love with Gabriel for saving me and teaching me everything there was to know about surviving. Gabriel wanted me to survive and was going to do anything in his power to make sure I did—how could I not love him for that? He made me feel so many things, it was impossible to describe any of them. In one word I could say that it was amazing, and I often wanted to feel that way all the time. But along with that amazing feeling was the feeling of guilt for hurting Sirius.

I leaned forward and kissed Gabriel's forehead gently, then moved, to sit against the wall and put his head on my lap. I leaned my head back and thought of my friends who I missed so much—and Sirius. Tears came to my eyes when I thought of Sirius because I missed him more then anything else in the world. I wanted him in my arms so bad, and could never describe the emotions that rushed through me when I realized I wasn't going to see him for some time. I sighed and wiped my cheeks.

This was not the way I planned on spending the end of my seventh year in school—I was supposed to be taking exams now, not lying on the ground of dirty cell in Azkaban prison facing trail of being a Death Eater. I sighed, life never worked out the way we thought it did, and every day my life seemed to prove that.

I wasn't sure where I went from here, and as I held Gabriel's head in my lap I couldn't help but think that I was going to have to take some serious action to help save Gabriel from being condemned a Death Eater by the Council of Wizards. This war against my Father was tearing my life apart around me from emotion, mental and personal aspects. Sirius and my friends were slipping away because despite caring about me they didn't truly understand what I was going through (and I didn't realize it or admit it but I was partially to blame for that); I was being torn in two emotionally over Sirius and Gabriel who I wouldn't have met if it wasn't for my Father, and I was constantly fighting to stay alive. I didn't like the fighting, but I'd rather die fighting then give up and live for my Father. This was just another battle in the on going war. I vowed as I held Gabriel's head, stroking his hair that this was not the end of my fight—I was going to save him from Azkaban and his haunting past because I needed him to help me fight against my Father. M Father had won this battle—but that didn't mean he'd won the war. And I was going to give him a hell of time the next time around.

Fin.


End file.
